The Killer the Protector and the Negotiator
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: Naruto, Tsukune, and Ranma are best of friends going to Youkai Academy if you ignore Ranma and Naruto's consistent arguing that is. Watch the insanity unfold as they try to pass their grades. OOC characters OCs OP characters and a Perverted Naruto lemons
1. Welcome to Youkai Academy!

Hey everyone I'm starting this new story because I want to have 10 stories active at one time…don't worry the others will get updated…eventually. But for now you get this a Rosario-Naruto-Ranma Crossover.

The main characters are Ranma, Naruto, and Tsukune and at the end of each chapter I'll have a little stat sheet for you to look at. It'll have the basic **Strength**, **Intelligence**, and **Charm**. The range of numbers is 0 to 300. **(there will be exceptions to the limit, because some of the abilities people have are like hacks)** 0 meaning that stat doesn't even apply to the character. Each one of these main categories will have sub-categories which add up to form the main three stats for example:

Let's say we have character X

**Strength:** 20 (endurance: 10, power: 5, speed: 5) **endurance is how much damage they can take, power is raw physical strength, and speed is maneuverability and dodging.**

**Intelligence:** 40 (academic: 15, Tactics: 15, abilities: 10) **academic is schooling, tactics include battle tactics, negotiation and things like trap setting, abilities are the things like jutsu, Ranma's Ki attacks, and the monster's Yoki based attacks**

**Charm:** 30 (attractiveness: 15, Flirt: 0, Friend: 15) **Attractiveness is how good they look to others, Flirt is their ability to woo members of the opposite sex, and friend is their ability to make friends.**

As a note I'm only doing the stat sheet for my own amusement it doesn't really have any impact on the story, also some people may ask "isn't that a little over powered?" as a response read the numbers over powered character may simply dwarf whoever they were fighting against. Now I won't go into so much detail on the unimportant people so Kou the bat will pop up to read off the main 3 stats for the baddies Ranma, Naruto, and Tsukune encounter.

Also it is possible for stats to decrease as well as increase for varying reasons: sickness, poisoned, idiocy…etc.

I'm debating whether or not to have Kou the bat announce whenever someone gets a stat increase or something similar but that sounds kind of silly so I probably won't though I may change my mind as I write.

One last thing before I begin Ranma and Naruto are going to be pretty overpowered for a while because…let's face it they both went through a lot of shit before high school. Ranma trained 10 years straight in nothing but fighting and Naruto fought a war so as such they probably won't struggle in any of their fights until Anti-thesis (for Ranma) and Fairy Tale (For Naruto) The reason I put it like this is because while both of them are extremely tough and good at on the fly thinking, Naruto can take more and harsher hits than Ranma can simply to due to healing factors. Because of this I kind of want to have them just watch and only step in when Tsukune gets into deep shit.

Anyways that's everything I wanted to say before we started I hope you guys like this

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Other worldly speech"**

* * *

><p><span>Welcome to Youkai Academy!<span>

On a yellow school bus driving through a rural area of Japan sat three teens all joking around with one another wearing green blazers and matching brown pants. "Then the guy started getting mad and stomped his foot on the ground until he actually broke it!" a blonde haired boy looking to be 16 years of age, laughed as he finished his story.

"That…wasn't as funny as the earlier parts…Naruto." A brown haired boy, also 16 years of age, who could only be described as average stated as his breathing calmed down. The blonde, Naruto, frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Oh lighten up Tsukune for us…it's hilarious!" the third boy, also 16, who had his black hair tied up in a pigtail explained to Tsukune, the brown haired boy. "I mean I haven't seen someone break their own foot like that before."

"Yeah listen to Okama no Ranma, Tsukki" Naruto added in jokingly "We fighters find amusement in the pain of others." Ranma growled and dove at Naruto as the two started fighting right then and there.

"Who are you calling an Okama?" Ranma growled as the two descended into a giant dust ball with the occasionally limb or head appearing from within. "You perverted Kitsune!"

"Hey at least I'm interested in women!" Naruto countered causing Ranma to splutter out a denial before the two continued to go at it. "Maybe that curse of yours was actually a blessing? Since you prefer men!"

"Come one you two…" Tsukune sighed as he reached into the cloud and pulled the two apart. "At least wait until we're off the bus."

"**Hey boy, those two always so…rowdy?"** the bus driver asked as his gleaming white eyes peered through the rear view mirror to look Tsukune in the eye.

"Ah…yes, they have different views on almost everything and often argue about it…" Tsukune explained scratching his head sheepishly. "It can get pretty bad when I'm not there to stop them."

"**Well if it's like that then Youkai Academy might not be so scary for you."** The driver stated looking forward. **"After all it's a very scary place!**"

"Are there crazy chicks that use sleeping potions on you in order to win your heart?" Ranma asked.

"Or is it emo kids who only think about revenge?" Naruto asked holding his cheeks in terror.

"Or maybe it's my fiancé's cooking?"

"Or…maybe…FANGIRLS!" Both fighters let out uncharacteristically high pitched screams at the thought of the rabid humanoid things.

"**Uh…no"** the driver muttered as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"Oh then it probably isn't anything for us to worry about." Both boys muttered as they shrugged their shoulders.

"I hope there are a lot of pretty girls…" Naruto muttered suddenly drawing the attention of his two companions.

"Oh not this again." Ranma muttered rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm just stating an honest desire!" Naruto defended himself as he placed an open palm against his own chest. "As a lover of women may I not say that?"

"You're just a pervert trying to sleep with as many women as possible!" Ranma shouted angrily as the two glared at each other again.

"You want to fight Okama?" Naruto threatened as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Bring it Ero-Kitsune!" Ranma countered as the two once more started a brawl right there on the bus.

Tsukune took a deep breath before sighing as he palmed his face. **"You have it pretty tough…don't you?"** the driver asked with a chuckle as he suddenly stopped. **"Here we are! YOUKAI ACADEMY!" **he announced loudly causing the two bickering boys to pause as they all looked out the window before scrambling to grab their things as they disembarked from the bus. **"Be careful"** the driver warned as he drove away back through the tunnel.

"Kind…of creepy isn't it?" Tsukune asked nervously. "Are we in some sort of B-movie set?" He was starting to shake like a leaf as the other two looked around with a distinctive lack of fear.

"Meh, I've seen scarier." Naruto waved it off.

"I've built scarier." Ranma added in with a shrug.

"I…see…" Tsukune muttered once again reminded that his two friends were not normal. 'After all they can both lift an 18 wheeler easily.' He thought to himself looking to the side

"Well anyways let's go." Naruto suggested as he lifted what looked like a giant scroll and placed it on his back before he pulled back his sleeve to check the tattoo on his arm. Nodding in satisfaction he picked up his school bag and waited for the others.

Ranma nodded his head and hefted a backpack easily twice the size of himself onto his back. "Alright I'm ready." He said before both teens looked back to see Tsukune struggling with his duffel bags and school bag.

"Ah, geez." They both muttered moving to load the bag onto Tsukune's back before handing him his school bag. "All because those movers said our stuff was too big." Naruto muttered irritated at having been held up.

Tsukune muttered an apology as the three began their trek towards the school. Suddenly Ranma yelled "Bike!" as he and Naruto jumped into the trees.

"Huh?" Tsukune wondered looking around. "What's going on?" he called out knowing the two were nearby. "I don't see any…" he was cut off as the ringing of a bicycle bell sounded through the forest right before a pink haired girl came barreling through screaming

"LOOK OUT!" right before she crashed into Tsukune head on. Naruto and Ranma chuckled a bit before hopping down to see if the two were hurt.

"Ow…what hit me?" Tsukune asked as he placed his hand on something warm and soft.

"AHH!" a feminine voice gasped causing him to freeze as he trailed his arm to where his arm was. Coincidently it was on the pink haired girl's inner thigh.

"OH uh sorry!" Tsukune apologized yanking his hand away as the girl slowly got up. "Are you alright?" he asked as the girl realized what happened and hopped off of Tsukune blushing slightly.

"I'm a little anemic." She explained after apologizing. "So my vision was a little blurry." She suddenly noticed the cut on Tsukune's forehead. "Oh no you're bleeding!" she cried out in alarm as she pulled out a handkerchief in order to wipe it off.

"It must have happened in the crash, it's no big deal." Tsukune muttered surprised to see the red liquid falling down his face.

"No you have to clean it or it might get infected she insisted as she leaned in to wipe the blood off his face. Blushing at the closeness Tsukune almost missed the sound of the girl sniffing his blood, almost being the key word. "Oh no…this smell…" she muttered inching closer to Tsukune's face causing the poor boy to blush even more. Naruto and Ranma shared a look before shrugging. "I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire!" she cried as she bit into his neck with a cute "Kapuchuu!"

"GAH!" Tsukune cried out in alarm as his friends started laughing. "Stop laughing and help me!" he cried as Naruto finally coughed into his hands catching the girl's attention as she pulled away hastily blushing a deep red.

"First of all…" Naruto began pointing at Tsukune. "He won't turn into a vampire will he?" he asked causing Tsukune to freak out as he clutched his neck even though the girl had licked it to seal the wound.

"Oh, no that's just a myth Humans started for some reason." The girl denied waving it off easily. "By the way who are you?" she asked looking at everyone.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto" the blonde introduced himself as Ranma grinned bringing her attention to himself. "I'm Saotome Ranma." He introduced with a smile. "And this is Aono Tsukune they introduced shoving the brown haired teen forward.

"Hi Tsukune! I'm Akashiya Moka! Will you be my friend?" She asked excitedly. "Or…do you hate vampires?" she wondered worriedly as she began wringing her hands together.

"Oh, no I don't hate vampires I think they're unique" Tsukune hastily responded still not believing the situation he was in.

"Ah that's wonderful!" Moka shouted happily as she hugged him. "Let's all be friends then!" she stated clapping her hands together. "Are you all first years as well?" she wondered hopefully. When the boys nodded she let out another excited squeal and hugged all three of them.

"I can't breathe!" Naruto gasped as he started turning blue.

"Sorry!" Moka gasped in surprise releasing them allowing them to suck in much needed air. "Sometimes I forget my own strength." She giggled before bopping herself on the head while sticking her tongue out playfully.

"You know…you're very pretty." Naruto complimented her as he moved closer. "I hope to get to know you…better." He whispered as he tilted her chin up to look him in the eye.

"Huh…?" she asked suddenly very nervous as Naruto continued to flirt with her. "Um…Naruto-san you're acting different." She muttered nervously as she backed away from him.

"You Ero-Kitsune!" Ranma shouted kicking Naruto in the back of the head. "You're scaring her!" he shouted as Naruto growled angrily.

"I wasn't going to hurt her!" he denied hotly as he rolled up his sleeves. "You want a fight?" he asked cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it!" Ranma challenged as the two got into another brawl causing Moka to sweat drop.

"Yes it's normal." Tsukune answered her before she could say anything. "Those two have many things they disagree on." He muttered looking off to the side having had to play peace maker almost every time they got into a fight. "Alright you two we're going to be late!" Tsukune announced causing the two boys to stop mid punch.

"Tch, you got off lucky Kitsune!" Ranma barked out.

"You're the lucky one Okama!" Naruto countered as the two stood on opposite sides of the Tsukune-Moka pair as they all made their way to the first-year assembly.

"They certainly are lively." Moka whispered to Tsukune as the two continued to argue.

"You get used to it." Tsukune whispered back as they entered the gymnasium "Well hopefully we'll see each other again." He waved as she headed off to her own section as the boys headed to theirs.

After the assembly the boys found out that they all shared the same classroom. "Class…1-3 huh?" Ranma wondered aloud as the three stepped inside. "Seems normal enough."

Deciding to take three seats near the back Naruto instantly took to looking outside as Ranma began drumming his fingers. Tsukune as usual was amazed by how fast the two became bored. "Hey…isn't that blonde kind of cute?" he heard one of the girls ask her friend.

"It's started…" Tsukune muttered as Naruto's face gained a grin which no one saw.

"He is!" the girl's friend agreed. "He looks so cool!" Naruto calmly stood up and walked over to the two girls "Are you by chance talking about me?" he asked softly smiling at them.

"Um…ah…" the girl muttered nervously as Naruto knelt by her side and brought her hand up to his lips. "To have such pretty flowers complementing me…it makes me happy." He stated.

"Ah Kaoruko so sneaky!" her friend shouted unhappily. Naruto gracefully stood and moved over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Do not be angry my dear, I will tenderly care for all of the pretty flowers who bloom around me."

"Well…when you put it that way…" the girl muttered blushing as Naruto sat down and pulled her to him as the girls started grouping up around him.

"As usual…" Ranma muttered irritated by the indecency Naruto was displaying. "He always does this…"

Tsukune chuckled nervously. "Well you know why." He stated vaguely as the other boys in the class all glared at Naruto. "And besides we both know he won't go steady with any of them."

"He'd better not be my roommate." Ranma muttered with a twitching eye. "Or my neighbor…" he added in. "Hell make sure he's in a completely different building!" Tsukune could only chuckle as the teacher entered the room.

"Alright everyone take your seats!" she called out. "I'm Nekonome Shizuka and I'll be your home room teacher…" she was stopped from her speech as Naruto appeared before her grasping her hands.

"You have such a beautiful smile Sensei." He stated earnestly. "It was so radiant that I must speak and make it known to you how brightly you shine!"

"Alright that's it!" Ranma shouted jumping forward knocking Naruto to the floor before sitting on his center of gravity in seiza. "Sorry Sensei, he's like this around all women."

Shizuka blinked in surprise before slowly nodding her head not nearly as affected by the praise as the others were. "Well…it was certainly surprising for me. Being praised so suddenly." She admitted before gesturing for Ranma to take Naruto to his seat. "Anyways as I was saying, as you all know this school, Youkai Academy, is a school for monsters!"

Tsukune's mouth dropped open in shock as everyone around him nodded while his friends gave an 'Oh I see' kind of look. 'She's joking right?' he thought frantically.

"Sorry I'm late!" a familiar voice called out before the teacher could continue.

Turning to the source of the disturbance Shizuka checked her attendance. "You are?" she asked as Moka entered the room.

"She's so hot!" the boys shouted in amazement. "Oh my god please marry me!"

"I'm Akashiya Moka I got a little lost on the way here." She bowed her head in apology as Shizuka sighed.

"Well it can't be helped take a seat near the back." She instructed as Moka looked towards the back and instantly lit up as she recognized a certain group of boys.

"Tsukune, Naruto, Ranma!" she shouted giving the three of them another bone crushing hug. "We're in the same class!"

"Moka…can't breathe…!" Naruto gasped banging on her arm.

Releasing them Moka giggled sheepishly. "Sorry." She muttered as she took a seat as the boys in class gave them a murderous stare.

Shizuka smiled seeing them on such friendly terms before coughing into her hand to catch the class' attention "Currently, the earth is controlled by humans! And in this human controlled world in order for us the monsters to survive we need to blend in with human society." As she talked Tsukune began to shiver more and more as he hastily looked away from everyone.

"Sensei, why can't we just eat those humans and molest the girls?" the thuggish looking blonde asked as he looked around as if asking "right?"

"Because they'll kill you." Naruto stated uncaringly. "Where I come from humans learned how to make a contract with a god. Killing a minor demon or two won't be so hard for the average soldier."

"What was that you punk?" the blonde growled.

"Komiya Saizou-kun correct?" Shizuka asked looking at her attendance sheet. "We can't do that because it'd lead to war between the two groups and Humans outnumber us by a large margin. Anyways because of this our main rule here is to not let others know your true form!"

"Sensei" a random student called out "Your tail is showing." He pointed out her tail and cat ears.

"NYAA!" Scratching him across the face Shizuka acted as if nothing had happened. "Anyways is there any questions?"

"What would happen if a human managed to enter the school?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Well if something like that happened…they'd be killed instantly." Shizuka stated with a smile. Tsukune's world collapsed around him as Naruto and Ranma shared a look. As the bell rang Shizuka gave them one last announcement. "The rest of the day is for you to become familiar with the school so please enjoy and be safe."

Almost instantly Moka had grabbed hold of all three boys and dragged them off to explore. "Wah this place has such character!" she admired everything as they walked.

"Is it really that amazing?" Naruto wondered as Tsukune seemed a little off.

"Anyways let's get a drink first." Ranma suggested seeing a vending machine just outside. As they all got their drinks Ranma sighed happily as he washed away the dryness that had been bothering him. "That feels good." He stated bringing the bottled water away from his lips.

Naruto stopped drinking his coke and grinned "Hey Ranma, think fast!" he shouted knocking the water bottle into the air causing it to splash on Ranma's head turning him into a she. "That never gets old!" Naruto declared laughing happily.

The now red haired girl glared at him "You bastard!" she shouted trying to strangle him. "Why did you do that?"

Moka looked stunned as she opened and closed her mouth multiple times. "How?" she finally managed causing Tsukune to sigh. "Curse from China." He explained simply. "Too long to explain."

"Salutations!" a voice interrupted them. "You are Akashiya Moka correct?" he asked staring at Moka with almost painfully obvious lust. "I'm Kamiya Saizou from your class." He introduced himself though Moka sub-consciously backed away from him. "You really are the most beautiful girl in school, so why…" he suddenly smashed Tsukune and Naruto into the vending machine. "Are you hanging with this trash?" he asked before eying Ranma as well. "Oh you're pretty good as well" he stated looking her up and down.

Naruto sighed before grabbing Saizou's wrist and twisted ignoring the sound of snapping bone as he shattered Saizou's wrist. "What's scum like you doing touching my stuff huh?" he asked wiping off his uniform. "You want to die or something?" he asked coldly.

"You bastard…" Saizou growled clutching his wounded arm. "I'll get you for this!" he declared before running off.

Naruto stared at his retreating form before sighing and smoothing back his hair only for it to spike up once more. "I'll have to kill that one I guess." He said casually.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ranma shouted grabbing his wrist. "No killing I thought we agreed on this!"

"Why should I let rapists live?" Naruto asked seriously. "I never once agreed to not kill anyone I just agreed not to do so in front of you." He continued amidst Ranma's spluttering. "If they cannot be saved they will die, plain and simple." He stated with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Fine then I guess I'll have to make sure you don't kill anyone then!" Ranma shouted as Moka sighed.

"Moka-san likes tomato juice?" Tsukune wondered changing the subject completely. "How odd."

Moka pouted cutely "It's a substitute for blood, but to be honest Tsukune's blood was the best! The right balance of nutrients and vitamins…I might get addicted." She blushed and placed her palms on her cheeks.

"AM I FOOD?" Tsukune screamed in shock. "What about these two?" he asked pointing at the bickering Naruto and Ranma.

Naruto blinked in surprise as they stopped arguing before tilting his head to the side. "Well if you want to." He muttered uncaringly.

Moka blushed as she took the offer. "Well then Itadakimasu!" and bit down. "SPICY!" she screamed as she started running around as a small flame emitted from her mouth. The boys watched in interest as the poor girl finally managed to calm down even though she was covered in sweat. "Why is your blood so Spicy?" she asked weakly.

"Uh…" Naruto looked around trying to think of an explanation. "I don't know?" he offered lamely.

Ranma sighed "Well since they did it might as well get bitten as well right?" she asked folding her arms. "Just make it quick I don't like the idea of being someone's food."

Nodding her head Moka bit down on Ranma's neck "COLD!" she screamed again as she began shivering. "W-wh-why i-is y-yo-your b-blo-blood s-so c-cold?" she asked shivering.

"I practiced something called the Soul of Ice it allows me to remain calm no matter what. As a side effect I'm not as affected by cold anymore." Ranma explained honestly. Making their way to the roof the group of four sat down in a circle Moka having recovered from her two experiments.

"So…what monsters are you?" she asked looking at the three of them.

Naruto and Ranma looked at each other. "Humans." They both stated causing Moka to laugh.

"No seriously." She said knowing them to be joking.

"Ah, isn't it against the rules to let others know?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"She's a friend so who cares?" Naruto asked "I'm a human 100% so is the aqua transsexual here. Of course Tsukune too." Tsukune saw his life flash before his eyes as Moka looked saddened.

"Why…why are my first friends the humans I hate?" she asked softly pulling her legs closer to her body. She thought about it for a moment. "Wait a minute…how can a human have spicy or cold blood…you two are lying to me!" she shouted angrily with a pout.

"No we're not." They both countered her. "We have our own situations but we were born as humans."

"I'll have you explain those situations then!" Moka declared trying to understand why these three were so different.

"Maybe someday…not today though." Naruto teased as Tsukune sighed finally relaxing.

"Well I don't know about these two…but I'm normal so please keep it a secret." He begged her causing her to happily nod her head.

"Sure, even though you're human you became my friends! I'll help you!"

"Speaking of true forms…" Naruto muttered looking Moka over. "Are you really a vampire?"

Moka giggled "Well I may look like this now, but…" she pulled out a Rosario from between her breasts "If this were ever removed I'd become a really scary true Vampire" she explained while blushing.

"I really can't see it." The three boys muttered as one. "Moka…scary?" they wondered in unison.

"You three are making fun of me again!" she whined whacking them on the head playfully.

"Alright let's go check out the dorms." Tsukune stated feeling better knowing he had an ally in Moka. Naruto looked around before waving them off.

"I want to check some things out." He stated evasively when asked what was wrong. "You guys go ahead."

Ranma got the feeling something was going on and hung back. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He stated knowing Tsukune might be worrying that Naruto may kill some one again.

"Well…alright." Moka muttered saddened that she'd have to wait till the next day to see her friends. "See you tomorrow!" They waved good bye as she and Tsukune entered the stairwell.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked leaning against the fence.

"That fellow is waiting down below." Naruto stated hopping onto the fence as Ranma did the same. "I get the feeling we'll get to see how scary Moka can be."

Ranma smiled. "But if it gets too dangerous we'll step in right?" he asked for clarity.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed as Tsukune and Moka exited the building to begin walking towards the dorms, the path leading them through the forest for a bit. "He'll pull them off the road first so let's follow them."

"Right." Ranma agreed as they hopped off landing perfectly fine on the ground three floors below them.

Tsukune and Moka were enjoying a nice peaceful walk to the dorms when… "Finally that blonde bastard isn't here." Saizou showed up and knocked them way from the path. "I'll smash you like a fly Aono and make Moka my woman." He declared as Tsukune got between him and Moka. "So do me a favor and die!" Saizou shouted as his muscles began to bulge and his body became more grotesque. "Fear the power of an Orc!"

"ORC…Strength: 60 Intelligence: 20 Charm: 0" a small bat like thing announced before flying off.

Tsukune having seen many of Ranma and Naruto's fights was slightly used to seeing high speed movement but that didn't mean he could react to it. As the fist connected Tsukune made a last ditch effort to push Moka out of the way only for his fingers to get caught on the Rosario pulling it off. "No way…the Rosario…came off?" Moka asked in surprise.

In the trees Naruto hummed in surprise. "Her aura…is getting thicker." He muttered as Ranma nodded his head in agreement.

"She's changing." He noted as a swarm of bats surrounded Moka. When they cleared away Moka had a more adult like appearance, her hips were bigger, her bust was bigger, and her once pink hair was now a luscious silvery color as she stared at the trembling Saizou in contempt.

"Those red eyes…this aura…don't tell me…you're the super elite S-class monster, a Vampire!" Saizou screamed terrified.

"**What's wrong big boy?"** she asked coldly **"Weren't you going to make me your woman? Come here and give me a kiss then."** She taunted giving him a come here gesture.

"Even if you're an S-class monster I won't let you mock me!" Saizou shouted charging forward. "Die!"

Moka clicked her tongue and gave him a sharp roundhouse kick knocking him into a cliff side knocking him out. **"Know your place!"** flicking her hair back she glanced in the direction of Naruto and Ranma before walking over to Tsukune. **"I'm counting on you to protect my other half."** She stated grabbing the Rosario and re-sealing herself.

Tsukune hastily caught the outer Moka as she fell unconscious. "Ranma go help him out." Naruto suggested. "I'll handle Tall and Ugly over here." Hopping down he appeared at Saizou's side and lifted him up with ease before disappearing.

Ranma frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this…" he muttered before going off to help Tsukune who was struggling about what to do.

Naruto roughly dropped Saizou at the cliff's edge near the ocean. "Wake up, trash!" he shouted kicking the boy in the side.

"GAH!" Saizou groaned weakly looking up into Naruto's eyes. "What do you want Namikaze?"

"I see you won't learn…I warned you didn't I? Not to touch my friends." Naruto asked.

"You never said that!" Saizou shouted angrily trying to get up so he could hurt Naruto. "You damn fly I'll kill you!"

"I don't think you know what's happening…" Naruto stated coldly as with a twitch of his wrist a knife appeared. "You'll disappear today. Who knows when your remains will be found?" he asked

"Heh, what are you going to do with such a puny knife?" Saizou asked managing to get to his feet. "Tickle me?"

"No…All I need you to do is bleed." Naruto explained stabbing Saizou in the gut despite his tougher skin. "Whatever lives in the water will finish the rest." Naruto explained kicking Saizou over the ledge. Saizou was so shocked by the sudden stab that he couldn't scream as he fell to his death in the frigid waters below. "Alright then now to check out my room!" Naruto cheered happily wandering off towards the dorms.

"AH Naruto there you are I was beginning to worry." Tsukune greeted as Naruto wandered into the lobby "What did you have to take care of?"

"Oh nothing, just a personal curiosity" Naruto replied grabbing his things before heading to the dorm manager's office. Tsukune and Ranma shared a look before shrugging their shoulders.

"You think something happened?" Tsukune asked picking up his bags to head to his room.

"With Naruto…something always happened." Ranma responded with a flat look as he too headed up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright that was the first chapter hope you guys liked it.

Anyways nothing much to add in terms of notes so here's the stat sheets for our heroes.

Ranma

**Strength:** 205 Endurance: 55 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 165 Academic: 20 Tactics: 70 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 215 Academic: 45 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 290 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 95 Friend: 95

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 70 Endurance: 25 Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 150 Academic: 75 Tactics: 75 Ability: 0

**Charm:** 100 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 0 Friend: 50


	2. Succubus

Alright guys, here is the next chapter of "The Killer, The protector, and The Negotiator." Last chapter was well received and very few if any questions were asked.

This chapter will be Kurumu and hopefully it proves to be funny, erotic, but mostly funny. Also long I hope it ends up pretty long anyway.

Oh yeah before we begin, just know that sex is fairly common throughout the story, maybe not every chapter but still fairly often. So often in fact I won't announce them. So be prepared to suddenly see sex scenes.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demonically influenced speech"**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time<span>_

"_Oh nothing, just a personal curiosity" Naruto replied grabbing his things before heading to the dorm manager's office. Tsukune and Ranma shared a look before shrugging their shoulders._

"_You think something happened?" Tsukune asked picking up his bags to head to his room._

"_With Naruto…something always happened." Ranma responded with a flat look as he too headed up the stairs to his room._

* * *

><p><span>Succubus<span>

Naruto groaned as a constant pounding on his door alerted him to the fact he had visitors. "Hold on I'm coming!" he shouted as he got up revealing the girl, Kaoruko, sleeping nude on his bed, a bit of white liquid dripping from her exposed flower. She was a pretty girl with long straight, jet black, hair and a face lacking any kind of acne. She was also one of the larger breasted girls in the first year class. Yanking the door open Naruto growled as Ranma came into view. "What?" he asked irritably.

"Come on man we're late already." Ranma stated pointing at the clock on the wall. Naruto glanced over and gasped before rushing back into the room to get changed. "He never changes." Ranma muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come on Kaoruko, we're late for school!" Naruto shouted shaking the girl awake. Seeing her bewildered state Naruto tossed her, her clothing as he finished tidying himself up. "Come on!" he shouted as she hastily put on her clothing as all three ran for class.

"You're late!" Nekonome Shizuka shouted startling Ranma as her cat like traits made themselves known.

"S-sorry." Ranma stuttered as they bowed in apology. "We'll be taking our seats then." Ranma continued stuttering as he stiffly walked past the irate teacher.

"I overslept." Naruto stated scratching his head idly. "Sorry." He muttered as Kaoruko embarrassedly made her way to her seat where her friends quickly bombarded her with questions about the blonde.

"Really Naruto?" Tsukune asked as Moka looked at the blonde in a confused fashion. "First day and you're already doing this?" he asked again as Moka looked even more confused.

"Hey, Tsukune what's going on?" she asked as Ranma leaned back as Shizuka began her lesson. "Why was Naruto so late?"

"He overslept because he spent all of last night fucking that girl." Ranma pointed at Kaoruko. "This guy's always horny so you better be careful Moka." He continued as Naruto glared at the pig tailed martial artist.

Tsukune chuckled nervously. "Come on Ranma let's not be mean." He urged as Shizuka glanced over at them. "Besides it's class time right now." He whispered causing the pig tailed boy to grumble as he looked back towards the board.

When lunch time came around the group of four sat together in the cafeteria. "So could you explain what's going on?" Moka asked looking at her three friends.

Tsukune scratched his chin in thought. "How to put it…" he wondered looking around. "You see Naruto is a very…sexually active person." He stated vaguely.

"In short I really like having sex with pretty girls." Naruto stated butting in. "I'll bang anyone with a pretty face and a hot body." He admitted freely.

"He's a mega pervert." Ranma added in causing Naruto to frown.

"I prefer 'lover of women' myself." He stated patting himself on the chest. "Which is more than we can say about Ranma who prefers men." He cast a snide grin at Ranma who was fuming.

"That's it you asked for it!" Ranma shouted dive tackling the blonde onto the floor as the two started yet another brawl. "Who you calling gay?" Ranma roared as a giant dust cloud formed around them. Surprised the other students just watched as the two rolled around the room.

"You obviously!" Naruto shouted back as they fought. "You don't even give any of the girls here a second glance, how can I not call you gay?" he screamed as Tsukune sighed in annoyance.

"I'll be right back Moka-san." He muttered tiredly before standing up and walking over. Reaching into the cloud he pulled both teens out. "Knock it off!" he shouted slamming them together. "For crying out loud can't you two keep it civil?" he asked as his two friends looked away.

"He started it." Naruto muttered pointing at Ranma. Ranma glared at the blonde in response as Tsukune sighed.

"Come on…" he muttered walking away. "You two are already drawing too much attention."

"You two really like to fight don't you?" Moka asked as they rejoined her. Both teens looked at her before blushing as they looked away. Moka giggled. "Cute." She muttered causing both to snap their heads at her.

"I'm not cute!" they both declared with finality, which was completely undermined as a student passing by spilled cold water on Ranma's head turning him into a girl. "Never mind Ranma's cute now." Naruto stated looking straight ahead with a serious expression.

Ranma growled as she made to attack Naruto. Naruto simply placed a hand on her forehead preventing her from moving closer. "Damn your longer reach!" Ranma shouted trying to hit him with all her might.

"Now that I see it Ranma-chan is a lot shorter than Ranma isn't she?" Moka asked as she sweat dropped.

"Yeah, Ranma was still growing a bit when we met him but his cursed form never changes" Tsukune explained as he sighed once more. "Come on you two break it up." He called out as Ranma reluctantly gave up the pursuit of bodily pain against Naruto.

"Fine!" Ranma muttered angrily as she sat back down crossing her arms over her sizable bust as she rolled up the hem of her pants, tightened the belt and rolled up her sleeves. "Luckily this shirt is big enough to fit me even with these things on my chest." Ranma muttered cupping her own breasts.

"Ranma-chan!" Moka scolded blushing up a storm. "Girl's shouldn't talk like that!" she stated wagging her finger at the red head. "It's indecent!"

Ranma scoffed and flicked her hair back. "Whatever, I'm a guy so I don't need to worry about that kind of stuff." She stated causing Naruto to laugh as he leaned away from her. Glaring at him Ranma scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Naruto-kun?" a girl asked walking up to them. Naruto turned to see Kaoruko's friend a brunette with a few freckles on her face and a size larger bra size. "Can I talk to you?" she asked looking around nervously as the glares of the other girls penetrated her back.

"Sure thing." Naruto stated with a smile as he followed her out the door. "I'll meet up with you guys later." He called back as Ranma's scowl deepened as Tsukune chuckled nervously while Moka blushed.

"If anyone is indecent it's him." Ranma stated causing Tsukune to reluctantly nod his head in agreement. "He'll do anything to get a girl in his bed."

"Is there any reason why?" Moka asked "Other than he's a sex maniac I mean." She added in when Ranma opened her mouth to speak. Closing it Ranma thought it over.

"That's not our place to say." Tsukune stated with an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry but we promised him we wouldn't tell anyone."

"I see…" Moka muttered saddened by his words. As the bell rang they got up and headed back to class after leaving their dishes on a conveyor belt heading into the kitchen. "I guess I can ask him later then." Moka stated as they neared the classroom.

Tsukune looked around. "Where is he?" he wondered unable to see the blonde male. "I thought he'd be here already."

"Probably screwing that girl who came by." Ranma muttered taking a seat. "Hope Nekonome-sensei doesn't get too upset; she gets pretty freaky when she's mad."

"You…just don't like cats…" Tsukune whispered so Moka couldn't here him.

"Oh shut up." Ranma whispered back as they entered the classroom and took their seats.

Meanwhile Naruto was… "Oh yeah fuck me!" doing exactly as Ranma said he was, behind the school building in the forest. "Fuck me faster!" the girl named Seika shouted as Naruto pounded into her from behind. She had her hands against a tree as Naruto placed his hands on her ass as he thrusted.

Picking up the pace Naruto grinned as sweat gleamed off his exposed skin. "You like it rough don't you?" he asked in a velvet like voice as he leaned over her. "Don't you, you naughty bitch?"

"Yes I love it!" she screamed drool flowing freely as her tongue hung out of her mouth in ecstasy. "I love it when you shove your thick cock in my drooling pussy!" she screamed through her moans as the sounds of slapping skin filtered through the air.

Picking up her left leg Naruto placed it on his shoulder so he could thrust deeper. "Ah, it feels so good in you." He muttered happily.

"I'm so happy Naruto-kun likes my pussy." She moaned as her leg started to shake with the effort of keeping herself up right.

Seeing her efforts Naruto picked up her other leg as he used one hand to straighten her back so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "OH, you got tighter!" he moaned as he placed her other leg on his free shoulder.

"Because you suddenly changed position again." She groaned as she felt him stuff her completely. "Oh dear lord it feels so good." She moaned as her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head.

Naruto growled lustfully as he sucked on her neck leaving a hickey. "I'm going to cum." He muttered as he started fucking her at a nearly blinding pace causing the girl in his arms to scream in pleasure.

"I'm going to cum!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Shortly after Naruto stiffened up as he blew his load into her waiting pussy. "Naruto-kun's semen is flowing into me like a river." She moaned happily as she laid her head against his chest. "So much." She muttered as she felt his seed starting to drip out of her even though he was still Cumming. When Naruto finally pulled out enough semen to fill a small jar poured out of her and onto the ground as she looked down at herself. "So much came out." She giggled sticking a finger in before placing it in her mouth. "Tasty."

Slowly Naruto set her down away from the small puddle and pulled out two towels. Handing one to her he began wiping himself down before pulling up his boxers and pants and redoing his shirt and jacket. Slowly at first Seika did the same as she cleaned herself up before pulling up her panties which had dropped to hang around her left ankle, readjusting her clothing she smiled up at Naruto. "Well that was fun." He stated looking down slightly to make eye contact. "If you want more just stop by my room sometime." He stated as they began walking back to class, already knowing they'd be late.

"Okay!" she chirped happily as she hugged his arm. "Hey…why don't you want a steady girlfriend?" she asked looking up at him again. "I mean I'm fine just being a sex friend but why?"

Naruto considered it before looking at her. "I'm looking for someone, that's all I'll say for now." He stated as they neared the room. "Get ready she won't be happy with us." Nodding her head Seika steeled herself as Naruto opened the classroom door.

"Namikaze Naruto you're late again!" Shizuka shouted angrily. "Please take school more seriously!" she shouted as her ears and tail appeared.

Naruto bowed his head in apology as Seika did as well. "We're sorry." They stated as Shizuka allowed them to take their seats.

"Again?" Ranma, now male again, and Tsukune asked staring at him indifferently. Naruto simply chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sighing both of his friends just looked away from him as the lecture began again. Once classes ended for the day a couple of girls approached Naruto. "Seriously?" Ranma asked as Naruto sent him a hard glare.

"Shall we go to my room?" Naruto asked the girls with a flirtatious smile on his face "We can…get to know each other a bit more there." He stated as he walked off.

"Naruto is rather…" Moka was at a loss for words as Ranma and Tsukune sighed.

"We know." They stated in perfect unison. Sighing one last time the trio got up and made their way to the school's entrance.

Once outside Moka held her stomach as it growled. "Ah…Tsukune…can I?" she asked cutely looking up at the brunette who tried to resist.

"Oh alright." He failed to say no as Moka happily hugged him before biting into his neck with another cute "Kapuchuu!" Tsukune chuckled nervously as Ranma began chuckling. "Please don't take too much." He pleaded as Moka broke away and sealed the wound shut.

As Moka reassured him that she knew when to stop Ranma glanced around feeling someone staring at them. "Akashiya Moka…I'll ruin you." A voice whispered softly as gnashing teeth could be heard.

"Hey…get the feeling we're being watched?" Ranma asked looking back at the two.

"No…why?" Tsukune asked looking back at his pig-tailed friend. "You see someone?"

Ranma shook his head. "No, but I feel like someone's been watching us you know?" he explained rubbing his head while looking to the side.

"Maybe you're imagining it." Moka suggested looking around herself, "Let's go, now that Ranma's said that I'm getting nervous." She stated as she rubbed her arms as if feeling a chill.

"Yeah, sorry about this." Ranma muttered looking around once more. "Let's go back to our dorms."

When they reached the dorms they waved goodbye to Moka as they entered the dorms. "So someone was watching us?" Tsukune asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, whoever it was felt angry." Ranma stated as he placed his hands behind his head. "Probably someone jealous." He stated having felt the same kind of stare many times before. "Wonder who they're jealous of though." They passed by Naruto's door.

"OH YEAH!" they heard a girl's voice scream as the more muffled voices of three others joined in.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ranma muttered plugging his ears in an effort to block out the sounds. "A foursome now?"

"Well at least we know he won't go crazy like that one time…" Tsukune offered remembering a certain event in their past. "I still get chills when I think about it."

Ranma nodded his head tiredly. "Yeah…who knew that could happen to him." He muttered as they continued on to their own rooms.

The next day, Naruto was, surprisingly enough, on time as he joined Tsukune and Ranma on their way to school. "You're up early." Tsukune noted with some surprise as Naruto began rubbing his head out of habit.

"Well I set an alarm clock this time." Naruto explained as they walked. "Woke me up nice and early." He continued as they neared the gate

"Good morning!" Moka shouted as she latched onto Tsukune's neck.

"GYAA Moka, don't do that!" Tsukune screamed in surprise as he stumbled forward. Faintly Tsukune heard a cry for help. "You hear that?" he asked looking around as Moka sealed the wound shut.

"Hear what?" the others asked looking at Tsukune oddly.

"Someone was crying for help." Tsukune explained looking around "I think it came from that direction." He pointed out to their right.

Naruto shrugged, "probably nothing." He stated as he bean walking into the school. "Come on I don't want to be late a third time in 2 days."

Ranma nodded his head in agreement. "Probably a trap anyways." He stated before walking after Naruto. "Come on Tsukune let's go!"

Moka looked at Tsukune worriedly. "I'll be fine, go on ahead I want to check it out really quick." He stated as she nodded her head.

"Alright, but be quick!" she shouted back as she ran after her other two friends.

Waving goodbye Tsukune smiled before walking into the bushes to investigate the noise. "Hey is anyone here?" he called out looking around.

"Over here!" a weak voice called out as Tsukune increased his pace. "Over here!" they called out again alerting Tsukune to their location.

Walking into a small clearing Tsukune saw a blue haired large breasted girl wearing the school's skirt but instead of a green blazer she had a yellow sweater. "Hey are you alright?" he asked running up to her as she struggled to move.

"I'm okay." She stated grabbing onto him as he helped her up "It's just my chest hurts!" she cried as she began rubbing her chest into his. "Because of these overly sensitive breasts of mine I ended up with a very weak body." She moaned as Tsukune blushed.

"Sensitive…" he muttered looking away from her. "Anyways should I take you to the nurse's office?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"Thanks." She muttered as she stopped rubbing against him. "Hey, Tsukune?" She asked looking up at him as he turned to her in surprise. "How did you know my…?" he began to ask only to become entranced by her eyes. "**Charm**"

"Hey it's been a while hasn't it?" Ranma asked noticing that Tsukune was no where to be found. "You think something happened?"

"That guy…?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "You'd have better luck corrupting a saint."

"I don't think that's what he meant…Naruto." Moka muttered with a sweat drop "I am little worried though. Since Tsukune let me have breakfast today."

It was Naruto and Ranma's turn to sweat drop. "Just how much did you suck out of him this time?" they asked worriedly.

"Only half a liter." Moka admitted with a blush as she held her cheeks. Both boys sighed as Shizuka entered the room and classes began.

"Oh? Where's Aono-kun?" she asked looking around. "Namikaze-kun I expected but surprisingly he's here on time." Naruto's head sank at the teacher's barb at him. "Does anyone know?"

"I'm right here Sensei." Tsukune stated walking into the room. "I was helping Kurumu-chan to the nurse's office." He explained as the blue haired girl smiled as she hugged his arm.

"The nurse looked me over and said I'd be fine, I just someone to look after me just in case I faint again." The blue haired girl stated as they took their seats. Shizuka nodded her head as she began the class. When class ended Tsukune was instantly joined by Kurumu who latched onto his arm. "Let's go Tsukune-kun!" she cheered smiling up at him.

"Tsukune wait up what happened?" Moka shouted as she rushed to join him. "Who's your friend?" she continued as Kurumu scowled.

"Leave us alone Moka-san you only see me as food right?" Tsukune asked staring at her with an unfeeling gaze. "I'm going to be with Kurumu-chan today." He stated as he began walking away.

His sharp words stabbed at Moka who began tearing up. Naruto saw this and frowned. "Hey Tsukune…" he muttered walking up to his long time friend. Gripping him by the shirt he slapped him. "Who do you think you are huh?" he asked as Tsukune only barely reacted to the blow. "Ah I see illusions huh?" Naruto asked "That's easy enough." He stated as he started slapping Tsukune repeatedly.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO?" Tsukune screamed holding his swollen cheeks. "Why'd you slap me?"

"Awake now?" Naruto asked releasing Tsukune's collar letting him fall to the floor. "You were under an illusion."

"Huh?" Tsukune asked looking around. "What happened, I remember helping Kurumu-chan…"

"Such a brute." Ranma muttered walking forward. He pointedly ignored the looks from his friends that said 'You're the same way jackass!' "Seems like Kurumu can cast some pretty good illusions eh?" he asked opening an eye to look at Tsukune.

Kurumu frowned as she looked at both boys "Hey, Naruto-kun, Ranma-kun would you look me in the eye when you talk about me?" she asked with a cute pout. Both boys stared her in the eye in response. "**Charm**"

Ranma staggered a bit and began furiously rubbing at his eyes while Naruto merely blinked before tilting his head to the side. "Gah what the hell?" Ranma shouted as he tried to clear his vision.

"No way, you're not affected?" Kurumu gasped looking at both fighters.

"You know…if you wanted to seduce me…you could've asked." Naruto muttered rubbing his head tiredly as he pieced everything together. "A virgin succubus huh?" he asked shocking Kurumu who made a slight choking sound. "If you want I could…teach you…your people's more difficult techniques." Naruto licked his lips causing poor Kurumu to freeze up as she began fidgeting nervously.

"I don't need something like that!" she tried to declared as the crowd around them began leaving finding the spectacle lacking in excitement. "What are you two?" she shouted backing away from them.

Naruto grinned as he moved quickly and wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer. "Human, believe it or not." He stated as their chests touched. Slowly he ran a hand along her back causing Kurumu to shiver, realizing what was going on she broke away from him.

"Who are you?" she asked glaring at him. "An Incubus?" she wondered softly as she shivered.

"Hardly" Naruto waved it of as if it were no concern "However, I would like to know your plans involving my friend Tsukune here." He gestured at the brown haired youth who was standing next to Moka and Ranma.

"Yeah lady why did you go and hypnotize him?" Ranma asked cracking his knuckles. "I don't like it when people mess with my buddy's mind you know?" he stated as he stepped forward.

Kurumu clicked her tongue as she darted away. "This isn't over." She declared as she disappeared around the corner.

Naruto chuckled "Full of spirit that one." He stated with a smile reminiscent of someone remembering fond memories. "Well if she bothers you again let me know, I'll teach her through her body what it means to really lose yourself to passion."

"You're sick dude you know that?" Ranma asked with a sweat drop as Naruto frowned.

"I don't see anything wrong with using sex on a succubus; I'll make sure she says yes before I put it in."

"That's….oh forget it." Tsukune mumbled rubbing his forehead. "Just make sure you don't dislocate her hip like that one other time." Moka looked at Tsukune in surprise.

"Wait he dislocated someone's hip?" she asked looking back and forth between Tsukune and Naruto repeatedly. "How hard do you have to go to do that?"

"Not very, we just went at each other for about 24hours." Naruto stated with a lopsided grin on his face. "Speaking of which I wonder how she's doing." His eyes clouded as he started drooling.

Ranma palmed his face before grabbing Naruto's legs. With a grunt of effort he pulled Naruto's legs out from under him causing the blonde to topple over sacking his head against the ground. "You awake now?" he asked kneeling down as Naruto clutched his head in pain.

"You suck so much." Naruto whispered causing Ranma to grin.

"I aim to please." Ranma stated as Naruto groaned.

As the group separated to head to their next classes Moka heard someone call her name. "Akashiya Moka, they say you're a vampire." It was Kurumu as she looked down from above.

"Kurumu-chan, what do you want?" Moka asked somewhat nervously. "Why are you targeting Tsukune?"

Kurumu scowled "Because you ruined my plans!" she declared angrily. "My Youkai Academy Harem plan was fool proof! I was going to charm every boy here in order to find my destined one! But then you came in and boys started saying you were the most beautiful!" she took a deep breath in order to calm herself. "Tsukune is rather cute." She offered in explanation, I think I might take him for a spin."

"If you want experience go to Naruto." Moka muttered looking off to the side. "He'd be more than happy."

"Ugh…Naruto…" Kurumu muttered backing up a bit at the name. "Somehow I feel uncomfortable around him." She admitted looking away. "Like a sparrow looking up at an eagle."

"You see that much of a difference between the two of you?" Moka asked with a sweat drop.

"I can't help it, he's doing the same thing I am and the girls love him!" Kurumu shouted before blushing and looking away. "He doesn't even have to charm them."

"I see…" Moka muttered as Kurumu slapped her own cheeks.

"Anyways just know that by the end of the week I will steal Tsukune from you!" she declared before running off.

"But Tsukune and I…aren't like that." Moka muttered. Slowly the thought passed through her mind. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." She muttered as the Rosario lit up. At the end of the day Moka explained what happened to the others.

"She said that?" Naruto asked as Ranma doubled over in laughter. "Wow…pretty impressive Tsukune." He complimented his blushing friend who was looking away.

"I thought we were the only ones with this problem!" Ranma shouted through his laughter as he began pounding the floor.

"Is Ranma alright?" Moka asked looking down at the laughing teen. "I don't think it's that funny."

"Just ignore him he has a twisted sense of humor." Naruto stated looking deadly serious as he stared Moka in the eye.

"Like you're one to talk." Tsukune muttered under his breath

"You say something Tsukune?" Naruto asked looking over at his friend.

"Nothing." Tsukune replied shrugging his shoulders

"Shouldn't we be worried though what if she tries to charm Tsukune again?" Moka asked looking around nervously. Grabbing onto Tsukune's arm she clung onto him as if afraid he was going to disappear.

"That hurts…Moka-san." Tsukune whimpered as tears started forming. Apologetically she loosened her grip but held onto him nonetheless.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as Ranma regained his breath as he stopped rolling around on the ground. "If he gets charmed again I'll just slap him. Physical pain is usually enough to break an illusion" the blonde explained as Tsukune rubbed his cheeks feeling a phantom pain.

"We just can't let her kiss him though." Ranma added in showing surprising knowledge about monsters. "If a succubus kisses a man who is under her charm he'll be her slave forever. Surprisingly enough if a succubus kisses a man without the use of her charm nothing happens, it's just a kiss."

"Since when do you know anything about other people?" Naruto asked causing Moka to giggle as Ranma frowned.

"I've gotten into plenty of fights with the supernatural before." Ranma stated looking away. "It's just something I picked up."

"You fought a succubus before?" Tsukune asked curiously. "First I've heard of it."

"Not really fought per say…" Ranma muttered pressing his fingers together. "More like had to convince her to leave the area."

"Sounds like she caused some trouble for you." Moka stated with a small giggle.

"You could say that." Ranma muttered looking off to the side.

Laughing it off the group made their way back to the dorms where they separated for the day. The next morning found a sleepy Naruto waiting for the others with an overly happy, athletic looking bronze skinned, black haired girl who was clutching onto his arm like he was a giant plush toy. "Yo…" he waved as Tsukune and Ranma joined him followed shortly after by Moka who greeted them by sucking Tsukune's blood.

"Another girl?" Ranma asked looking at the new edition. "Actually you look like shit man." He noted seeing the bags under Naruto's eyes.

"Track team." Naruto muttered with a groan. "When I woke up she was the only one still there and she hasn't let go of my arm since."

"I don't know what's more amazing, the amount of sex you have, or the fact you screwed the entire track team in one night." Tsukune muttered scratching his head.

"I'm more surprised he hasn't caught any diseases yet." Ranma stated yawning loudly as Moka tilted her head in confusion.

"Naruto why do you, you know…chase so many girls?" she asked curiously as they neared the school.

Naruto scratched his head in thought. "Well you know…" he started to say as he considered how to answer her question. "It's fun." Ranma and Tsukune rolled their eyes knowing a lie when they saw one.

"Is that…so?" Moka asked not believing him. "Is that all?" she asked pressing him for answers.

"Yeah…pretty much." Naruto stated placing his hands behind his head as Kurumu dropped down with a batch of cookies.

"TSUKUNE!" she cried happily sticking the cookies under her nose. "I made some cookies would you like some?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

Ranma took a whiff of the cookies and plugged his nose. "I wouldn't if I were you." He muttered fanning the smell away from his nose. "They're drugged."

Kurumu frowned. "I wouldn't do that." She declared seeming offended by Ranma's comments. "You believe me right Tsukune?" she gave him her best puppy dog look as Tsukune felt his will crumble away.

"Oh, all right." He muttered taking one of the cookies and popped it into his mouth.

Ranma palmed his face. "I say it's drugged and what does he do? He eats it anyways." The martial artist muttered as Naruto chuckled. "Hey Moka catch Tsukune's attention."

Moka tilted her head to the side not understanding but did as instructed. "Tsukune!" she shouted latching onto him causing him to turn his attention onto her just as he swallowed the cookie.

"Mo…ka…san…" he muttered slowly as he staggered. "Moka-san is so pretty." He muttered in a dazed voice.

"Knew it." Ranma stated as Kurumu fumed. "It's a love potion causing the consumer to fall in love with the first person of the opposite sex."

"How'd you know?" Moka asked as she hugged Tsukune causing the boy to melt in bliss.

"How the heck do you know so much damn it?" Kurumu screamed biting her sweater in frustration as angry tears flooded her eyes

"I've consumed it before, I remember the smell, it's temporary, but it can be kind of hectic unsupervised." Just as he said that Tsukune recovered enough to start fondling Moka's breasts. "Tough love must be used." Ranma muttered sadly as he pulled out a massive wooden hammer from his back pocket. "Sorry buddy it's for your own good!" he shouted slamming the object over Tsukune's head knocking him unconscious.

"Tsukune?" Moka wondered as the boy twitched on the floor. "Was that really necessary?" she asked looking at Ranma accusingly.

"Yes." Ranma stated with a serious expression on his face. Ranma looked over at Naruto "Right man?" he asked only to sweat drop; Naruto…he was off to the side flirting with the girl in his arms. "You perverted dumbass." Ranma muttered palming his face.

Naruto frowned as he was dragged away from her. "See you later Aoi-chan!" he called out as the tanned girl from the morning waved good bye. "Alright, alright stop dragging me." Naruto muttered as he turned and began walking under his own power.

"Naruto I thought you were going to teach Kurumu a lesson." Moka muttered as Kurumu froze mid-scream.

"Eh, she didn't use her abilities just cooking with a love potion." Naruto waved it off. "Nothing to be concerned about." Kurumu breathed a sigh of relief "Potions and the such are Ranma's area of expertise. Since so many people use them on him."

"Eh, give it about an hour." Ranma stated as Moka held up Tsukune's body. "Best thing to do is knock him out every time he wakes up."

The surrounding students all sweat dropped. "Such a brute." They all muttered causing Ranma to growl

"You want to say that again?" he shouted at them as they all hurriedly moved off to their own classes.

"By the way what's this thing about a destined one?" Naruto asked remembering what Moka had told him the day before. "I didn't think Succubae believed that kind of thing."

Kurumu huffed but decided to explain anyways. "Among the men a succubus charms is the man fated to be her husband, which is why we pursue large harems of men." She explained placing her hands on her hips.

"How does that work?" Ranma wondered not remembering anything of the sort from his last encounter.

"It's said that the succubus will feel something different about the man she's fated to be with." Kurumu answered them "By the way shouldn't we go to class?"

"Nah." The boys answered instantly causing the girls to sweat drop.

Just then Tsukune stirred, groaning he slowly pushed away from Moka and stood, though unsteadily, on his own. "Ow…" he moaned rubbing his head. "What hit me?" he asked looking around. Everyone in the vicinity quickly pointed at Ranma who began whistling innocently.

"Sorry about the cookies Tsukune Kurumu mumbled embarrassedly. "I shouldn't have done that." She admitted partially pressured to say this by Naruto and Ranma's presence.

"It's alright, let's be friends." Tsukune smiled at her causing her to blush as her heart beat quickened in pace.

Slowly Kurumu placed a hand over her heart as her eyes widened. "This feeling." She mumbled looking at Tsukune as he turned to talk with Naruto. Slowly her eyes brightened as a smile made its way to her face. "MY DESTINED ONE!" she shouted joyously as she wrapped Tsukune up in a hug squishing him between her breasts.

"What?" Naruto, Ranma, and Moka muttered in surprise as they stared stupidly at the scene. "Well now…that was weird." Naruto stated as he left ignoring Tsukune's cries for help.

"Ah well the price for being a good guy." Ranma added in as he followed his friend/rival.

"Tsukune needs to learn tact." Moka stated annoyed by the interactions between the two.

As the trio left Tsukune continued to struggle for air as he suffocated within Kurumu's bosom.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright not exactly what I first thought would happen but it works…I think. Anyways I hope everyone liked it, personally I found it very fun to write.

Ranma

**Strength:** 205 Endurance: 55 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 185 Academic: 40(revealed monster knowledge +20) Tactics: 70 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 215 Academic: 45 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 292 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97(Screwed a sports team +2) Friend: 95

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 70 Endurance: 25 Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 145 Academic: 70(fell for a girl's charm and ate drugged cookies -5) Tactics: 75 Ability: 0

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10(charmed a succubus +10) Friend: 60(befriended Kurumu +10)


	3. Club activities

Alright guys, here is the next chapter of "The Killer, The protector, and The Negotiator." Last chapter was well received and very few if any questions were asked.

This chapter will be joining a club, and no Naruto and Ranma will not join Tsukune's club. I kind of want them all to join separate clubs so I can give Ranma his own shining moments instead of having him constantly run damage control in regards to Naruto. I will also do the whole fiasco with Gin in this chapter as well since just joining the clubs isn't very long.

Oh yeah before we begin, just know that sex is fairly common throughout the story, maybe not every chapter but still fairly often. So often in fact I won't announce them. So be prepared to suddenly see sex scenes.

The stats so far:

Ranma

**Strength:** 205 Endurance: 55 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 185 Academic: 40 Tactics: 70 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 215 Academic: 45 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 292 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 95

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 70 Endurance: 25 Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 145 Academic: 70 Tactics: 75 Ability: 0

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demonically influenced speech"**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time<span>_

"_Ah well the price for being a good guy." Ranma added in as he followed his friend/rival._

"_Tsukune needs to learn tact." Moka stated annoyed by the interactions between the two._

_As the trio left Tsukune continued to struggle for air as he suffocated within Kurumu's bosom._

* * *

><p><span>Club activities<span>

"Alright class that's all for lessons today." Nekonome Shizuka declared setting her chalk down as she turned to face the class. "For the rest of the day you will, be looking around the various clubs we have. Everyone must join a club the reasons being to immerse yourselves in human activities, please don't forget to check out the newspaper club that I am in charge of." Waving happily she dismissed the class as they all filed out excited about looking around for clubs to join.

Tsukune glanced at his two best friends as they exited the building looking for a club to join. "What do you guys want to do?" he asked as Moka and Kurumu joined them as well.

"I'm joining whatever Tsukune joins!" Kurumu shouted happily pulling Tsukune's arms in between her breasts. Moka puffed up her cheeks in irritation and grabbed onto Tsukune's other arm.

"Me too!" she declared sending an annoyed glance at Kurumu who glared back at her. In the middle of all this Tsukune chuckled nervously as Naruto and Ranma grinned.

Ranma stepped ahead of them and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm going to look for some sort of MMA group." He stated before turning around. "After I'm sure you'll be able to survive whatever club you join." He stated crossing his arms.

Naruto nodded "I might join track and field, or maybe a survivalist club." He stated causing the others to stare at him oddly. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Why track and field?" Moka asked curiously. "You didn't seem the sportsman type to me." She added in causing Naruto's shoulders to sag.

"I'll have you know I work very well in team events." He stated offended by her lack of faith. "That and I know the team well."

"Yeah I mean you only fucked them all" Ranma stated snidely causing Naruto to grumble under his breath.

"Not what I meant." He muttered before straightening his posture. "However, like Ranma I want to make sure you survive first Tsukki" the sudden use of his nickname had Tsukune flustered as Kurumu grinned.

"Tsukki?" she asked coyly causing Tsukune to wave his arms frantically in front of him.

"My cousin started that!" he almost shouted in his own embarrassment. "I told you not to call me that Naruto." He groused glaring at the blonde who looked away with false innocence.

"Did you now? I don't recall." Naruto stated walking away at a sedate pace causing Tsukune to palm his forehead before he followed after his friend. "So, what about you girls? What looks good?" Tsukune asked looking around only to be freaked out by some of the more…intense clubs including, but not limited to: the chemistry club, the photography club, and the mummification club. "Some of these are…interesting…" he muttered nervously.

"Yeah, a little over the top." Ranma stated tilting his head observing the activities of the occult club.

"The swimming club needs male members!" a voice called out. Looking towards the source they saw a rather striking woman wearing a bikini speaking into a megaphone as a group of girls waved from behind her. "The girls of the swimming team will teach anyone who doesn't know how to swim."

"How about that?" Tsukune asked somewhat excitedly. "They seem normal enough."

"Eh…" Ranma muttered scratching his head. "Seems kind of fishy." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why wouldn't there be any guys already?"

Moka agreed "Yeah, besides I don't really like wearing a swimming suit." She lied though Naruto and Ranma caught it.

Tsukune seemed to deflate a little as Kurumu saw her chance. "It's alright Tsukki, I'll join with you!" she cheered pulling him ahead of them.

"500yen says we have to bail him out." Ranma stated without glancing at Naruto.

"No way I'm taking a loser's bet." He stated shaking his head. "How long you think we should wait?" he asked looking back and forth between Moka and Ranma, the former worried, the latter nonchalant.

"Give it about five minutes." Ranma stated with a shrug. "Yo go find your own club I'll deal with this." Pushing Naruto away he made a 'shoo, shoo!' motion causing Naruto to grumble before he left looking for the track and field team.

"Why'd you send Naruto away?" Moka asked curiously. "Shouldn't we have him help us?"

Ranma shook his head. "We're dealing with mermaids." He stated as if it solved everything. "I'd rather not watch him start an orgy in the pool."

Moka sweat dropped "You seem to know a lot about monsters." She stated as they started making their way towards the pool. "And Naruto come to think about it."

Ranma shrugged. "I met Naruto before I met Tsukune, and I've had to fight off a lot of the supernatural, they always seem to want to kill either me, or someone I know." He paused causing Moka to stop as well as she stared at him quizzically. "I also know that Vampires can't touch pure water. So how are you going to do anything?" he asked before resuming his path towards the pool.

Moka frowned, her race's greatest weakness already known by the boy beside her. "I'm sure I can get Tsukune away from there if you can clear a path."

"Hm…" Ranma muttered as they neared the pool "Kurumu will be able to pull him out as soon as everything falls apart. Better for you to get as many people away from the pool as possible." Ranma sighed and took a deep breath. "He's already in the water, their turf. Do what you can but remember, there are some instances when you can only watch." His piece said Ranma jumped over the fence as the screams of the boys being drained by the mermaids rang out in the air.

"Everyone out of the water!" Moka screamed running into the area making sure to stay near cover should the mermaids try to splash her. "They drain the life force of young men!" a mass panic ensued as the boys tried to get away as she shark like mermaids swam around them cutting them off and forcing them to stay in the pool as they feasted.

"Hey fish face!" Ranma shouted catching their attention as he sent a large ball of energy at the pool knocking them around. "**Moukou Takabisha!**" he yelled again sending another blast. "Tsukune get out of the water!" The brunette nodded as he began wading towards the edge the waves battering him about.

The swim team captain, Ichinose Tamao, snarled as her prey attempted to get away. "Who the fuck are you?" she shouted at Ranma as her girls surrounded her.

"Saotome Ranma." Ranma stated confidently "You damn fishes picked the wrong guy to attack." He grinned as Tsukune neared the edge. "Best part is you can't do jack shit against me while I'm on land!" he taunted causing the mermaids to scowl as they swam after Tsukune. "Oh no, you don't!" he shouted sending another Moukou Takabisha at them knocking the back with the added bonus of knocking Tsukune towards the wall.

Tamao scowled and scooped up some water. "You'll have to die first then" she muttered launching the water at Ranma who instinctively dodged out of the way. "So you noticed huh?" she asked grinning in a feral manner. "The water pressure I just launched at you was enough to break through steel" True to her word the chain linked fence behind Ranma now sported a large hole where the pig-tailed martial artist once stood.

"So what? You ain't got shit on me!" Ranma boasted launching another Moukou Takabisha at them as Tsukune crawled out of the pool, Kurumu saw him and swooped down plucking him off the ground and carried him to safety. "It's my win lady." Ranma stated jumping over the fence and following after Kurumu as Moka joined him in the retreat.

"Good work Ranma!" she cheered as they caught up with Kurumu who was breathing slightly heavier. Apparently carrying Tsukune wasn't as easy as she thought.

"You're heavier than you look." Kurumu stated glancing at Tsukune's stomach accusingly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Tsukune asked aghast. "I'm offended you would even say that Kurumu-chan." He stated causing the succubus to quickly apologize.

Ranma chuckled softly "Still good at speaking are you Tsukune?" he asked grinning. "You always could get others to listen to you."

Tsukune grinned sheepishly "I'm surprised you didn't get wet Ranma." He noted before looking around. "Where's Naruto?"

"Oh Ranma sent him off before going to rescue you." Moka added in. "Probably a good idea considering the enemies were girls." She added in causing Tsukune to nod his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Tsukune rubbed his head in thought. "That'd be bad."

"Are you guys still looking for a club to join?" Shizuka asked walking up to them. Tsukune sheepishly nodded his head. "How about joining the newspaper club then?" she asked happily causing the girls and Tsukune to smile.

"Yeah let's do that." They agreed as Ranma backed away.

"Sorry but I should go look for an MMA group." He stated jumping off. "Fight club?" Ranma wondered seeing an out of the way sign near the back of the school. Stopping by he followed the sins until he was fairly far away from the school.

"You here for the fight club?" a rough voice asked causing Ranma to glance at the speaker. The speaker was a large teen with a large scar running along the ridge of his nose and a head of brown hair messy due to lack of care.

"Yeah, looked interesting." Ranma answered calmly as he sized up his possible opponent. "There a problem with that chump?"

"You got spunk first year let's see if your confidence is well placed." The teen stated leading him further into the woods. Soon the sounds of a fight could be heard, and when they entered a clearing Ranma could see why. There was a circle of other students, most likely senior members, surrounding two others who appeared to be fighting it out. "Captain!" his guide called out catching a woman's attention. "New meat."

She nodded in understanding as she motioned Ranma to walk over to her. "Name brat?" she asked roughly as she folded her arms looking down at him. She was big even by the standards of Youkai Academy, well muscled, and there was a certain grace about her, like that of a hunter stalking its prey.

"Saotome Ranma." Ranma stated folding his arms as well, wondering why he felt tense around her. "What I got to do to join?" he asked looking at the fight.

The captain grinned "Straight to the point, I like that." She stated patting him on the shoulder. "Two things; impress your seniors, and survive."

Ranma grinned in anticipation "Any rules?" he asked starting to bounce about loosening up his body.

"No transforming, you fight as a human to the end." The captain stated before turning back to the fight. "Get ready you go in next, you fight until we say so, and then we'll announce who gets to join."

"Right." Ranma muttered as one of the fighters fell down causing his opponent to raise his arms in victory as some of the others dragged the loser out of the ring. "This will be fun." He muttered happily as he walked into the ring. "Yo, what's up?" he asked as his opponent, a lithe teen with red hair, eyed him as soon as Ranma was in the ring.

"Ready to go down weakling?" the boy asked arrogantly. "You don't look so tough, why don't you go and join the biology nerds?" he taunted causing the surrounding students to roar with laughter.

Ranma scoffed. "Did the fight start as soon as I stepped in the ring?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the captain. Seeing her nod Ranma grinned. "You just made the biggest mistake ever." He informed the red-head.

"And what's that?" the other asked arrogantly.

"You let me get ready." Ranma stated before he launched himself at his opponent faster than he could follow. Ranma quickly landed a strong right hook straight to the boy's jaw knocking him flat on his back. His opponent didn't get up. "Tch…not even a challenge." Ranma muttered disappointedly.

Suddenly he lashed out with a roundhouse kick that stunned his attacker. "So you're next huh?" he asked excitedly as the new opponent recovered. "This'll be real fun." He muttered launching himself into the fray.

Tsukune and the girls sweat dropped when their senpai walked in carrying two bouquets of roses. "Wht's going on?" they wondered loud as Shizuka left being late for her meeting. "So senpai, what's this club all about?" Tsukune asked as the others nodded in agreement.

The older teen, Morioka Ginei, Gin for short, smiled "We of the newspaper club have a duty to bring in the biggest, most accurate, and most exciting news to the students. It will be tough, but we will always give 100% and we will not back down because of danger!" he declared raising his fists into the air eyes aflame with determination. "Just kidding, let's have fun and take our time." He stated causing the others to fall flat on their faces. "First thing's first let's put up these self motivational posters around the room." He handed one to Moka and another to Kurumu.

As Tsukune went to organize some papers he happened to notice Gin squatting down below the girls as they tried to hang p the posters. "Higher girls." Gin called out a smile on his face. Raising to their tip-toes the girls struggled to follow his instructions.

Curious Tsukune squatted beside Gin and looked up. Forcefully restraining his initial outburst. Tsukune folded his arms and observed Gin who hadn't bothered to glance at him. "Hey Gin what color are they?" he asked after a bit longer.

"Pink and yellow." Gin stated rather loudly and without thought. Apparently both girls realized what was going on as they quickly jumped down to the ground pressing their skirts down while glaring at Gin. "Oh crap"

The beating he received was well deserved in Tsukune's mind as the two girls huffed in annoyance. "Pervert." They both muttered disdainfully.

"Thank you Tsukune!" Moka cheered hugging the boy happily, before Kurumu pulled him into her chest and nearly smothered him.

"Thank you Tsukki, Catching that dumb Gin-senpai in the act!" she crowed as Gin began recovering. Scowling, the teen pulled himself up and dusted himself off. Club activities done for the day he let them leave.

"I don't think it's over with Gin-senpai yet." Tsukune stated as they walked towards the dorms. Before the girls could respond Naruto joined them, the same track team member from before on his arm, soon after Ranma joined them as well.

"How was the newspaper club?" Naruto asked as Aoi introduced herself properly to Moka and Kurumu. "And what about you fem-boy?"

"Oh it was fun; I got to fight a bunch of people. What about you, you actually run track or did you just fuck them again Ero-baka?" Ranma countered glaring at Naruto.

"You want to fight punk?" Naruto growled flexing his wrists in preparation.

"Bring it Jackass" Ranma challenged settling into his stance. "I'll mop the floor with you."

"In your dreams maybe!" Naruto countered sharply as he dove tackled Ranma to the ground as the fight dissolved into a giant dust ball that rolled around the area an occasional limb noticeable from the outside.

Frowning Tsukune sighed heavily before walking forward just as they passed by him. "ENOUGH!" he shouted ripping the two apart. "I'm tired, and I'm dealing with a perverted upperclassman! Either help me deal with it, or shut up!"

Both power houses looked down before pointing at the other. "He started it." They both declared in unison. Glaring at one another again they made to renew their fight only for Tsukune to hit them both over the head. Rubbing their heads more out of habit than actual pain they huffed and continued walking.

"I'll never understand why they listen to him." Moka muttered rubbing her head in confusion. "But whatever, it worked." She stated following after them as Aoi quickly rejoined Naruto at his side. Kurumu shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe it's because he's their friend?" she theorized.

"Maybe." Moka nodded slowly as they made their way into the dorms.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

It was during after school when Gin made his move against Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune could you come with me for a minute?" he asked walking into the clubroom. Nodding his head Tsukune followed after the upperclassman.

Looking around he noticed a couple of barrels nearby and a window above them, other than that there wasn't much around. "You know about that mega-peeper that's been lurking around recently right?" Gin asked holding up a camera. "I heard he was hiding out inside that room over there. As your senpai I thought I'd show you the ropes by letting you get the photos for our story."

Narrowing his eyes Tsukune regarded Gin carefully. "After that stunt you pulled yesterday?" he began as he crossed his arms. "How about you show me how it's done Senpai?" he suggested waving at the window. "I learn better by observation after all."

"But learning through experience is so much better for you." Gin stated somewhat nervously. "Come on hurry up before he moves anything."

"No thank you senpai, what if he sees me? I'll be the first one he targets!" Tsukune protested backing up and wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm not like Gin-senpai who can fight off the culprit"

Gin frowned "Ah well I guess you have a point." He conceded. "We'll try again some other day he's probably moved by now." Nodding Tsukune left the area causing Gin to smash his fist into the wall snarling angrily.

Ranma frowned as he watched the proceedings from above. "Hm…Gin is most likely the peeper." He mumbled more to himself than anything else. "Luckily Captain Aria wanted this guy taken down just as badly as any of the other girls…she even let me off the meeting so I could take care of him." Ranma stood up and dusted his pants off. "He'll probably make his move tonight, on the night of the full moon." He paused and shook his head. "Werewolves are so predictable."

"You wanted me to meet you up here Ranma?" Moka asked walking up to join him on the roof. "What's going on?"

Ranma turned to face her and smiled. "Catching the peeper." He stated wagging his finger back and forth. "I have my suspicions on who they are; he'll be active tonight and will probably go after you. I just wanted you to be in an area where I can fight him easily."

"Alright, so I just wait up here right?" she asked a little nervous but confident in Ranma's ability to protect her. "What about the others?"

"Tsukune will be here later, Naruto won't." Ranma explained as the sun began to set. "Get ready, I'll be over the door." Hopping onto the platform above the door Ranma laid low and waited as Moka simply turned to watch the sunset. Watching the moon begin to rise she shivered a little bit as she heard the door open.

"Gin-senpai?" she wondered seeing the upperclassman at the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

Gin smirked at her. "You know, I keep on wondering what you see in that weakling Aono Tsukune." He stated as he approached her. "You should be with a man worthy of your beauty!"

Moka frowned at the insults being thrown at her friend. "Who I spend my time with is my own business Senpai." She muttered angrily. "I don't have to listen to you."

"That'll change when you become my woman!" Gin shouted as he allowed the moon's powers to turn him into a werewolf. "If Vampire's have strength, we Werewolves have speed!" he shouted rushing forward to grab her.

"Which is why I'm here." Ranma announced landing a flying kick to the back of Gin's skull. "So you're the peeper huh?" Ranma asked squatting down to speak to Gin, though he was still standing on Gin's head.

"Get off me!" Gin roared rising abruptly causing Ranma to jump away as he landed safely a few feet away. "Saotome" Gin growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm…stopping you from attacking Moka?" Ranma muttered trying to word it correctly. "Something like that."

"I'll crush you." Gin stated simply turning to face the rave haired fighter. "No way you can match a werewolf's speed."

Ranma grinned. "We'll see about that." He stated uncaringly about Gin's threat. "I am the faster of the two of us you know." He stated referring to himself and Naruto. "And Naruto's pretty fast himself." With a roar Gin sped towards him causing Ranma to blink. "Whoops, you almost hit me." He taunted as he dodged all of Gin's attacks at the last possible second. With every miss, Ranma would taunt the werewolf enraging him as he increased his speed so as to hit the elusive fighter.

"Stand still you bastard!" Gin roared.

Ranma stood still for a moment out of Gin's immediate reach. "Nah." He shook his head just in time to dodge Gin's latest attempt to hit him. "You know it's rather boring fighting you. I think I'll end it."

Gin laughed "What can you do?" he barked out "You have no strength!"

Ranma frowned "Just because I can't hit as hard as Naruto doesn't mean I can't hit hard." He informed the werewolf, right before punching him 100 times in the stomach in less than 2 seconds. The wind knocked out of him Gin gasped as he clutched his stomach. Ranma didn't bother to say anything as he hooked Gin's legs forcing him to fall onto the ground. "And this will knock you out." He declared taking a breath as Gin tried to move. "**Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken**!" in the time it took an average person to throw one full punch, Ranma had launched 1000 punches, pummeling Gin's body and knocking the werewolf out.

Just as Gin reverted back to his human form Tsukune arrived at the scene. "I see I'm a little late." He noted walking up and checking Gin's pockets. "Here we go." He muttered puling out a series of dirty photos that Gin must have taken. Showing them to Moka who had watched the fight in awe, she crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Gin-senpai is such a perverted person." She muttered with no small amount of anger "So how are we going to pin this on him? He will just claim innocence as things stand."

Tsukune grinned "Innocence is hard to claim when you're tied up with all the evidence." He stated pulling out some rope. Getting the meaning Moka took the rope and tied Gin up with it making sure to make it as tight as possible as Ranma and Tsukune put the photos back into their spot making sure to put it in, in such a way that it was noticeable outside.

The next day Tsukune happily ate his breakfast with the others as they watched the many girls Gin had peeped on chasing Gin around the school as his tail popped out from his trousers as he ran for his life. "I don't think Gin will be a problem from now on." He stated calmly with a small smile on his face.

Naruto scratched his head as he watched the happenings outside. "What on earth did I miss?" he asked curiously as Aoi leaned against him happily basking in the warmth he gave her.

"Nothing much." Tsukune stated without looking away form the scene. "Just some well deserved punishment."

Naruto stared at Tsukune oddly as did Kurumu who wasn't quite sure what happened. Shrugging they left it alone and continued to eat.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Not as long as the previous chapter, but both parts I put into it were kind of short anyways. Sure I could've made Tsukune look into the locker rooms and then tried to have him talk his way out of it, but then I realized something.

Talking never works…end of story. Caught looking + half naked women – significant other status = pain

Anyways I hope you guys liked it, next time will be Yukari, and then Kuyo after that. Still not sure if I want to put the entire Safety Commissions arc in one chapter or split it up. I might split it up to include Ishigami Hitomi

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 65 (participated in fight club event +5) Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 (monster knowledge revealed +10) Tactics: 80 (beat down a werewolf without taking damage +10) Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 215 Academic: 45 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 292 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 95

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 75 Endurance: 30(survived another day +5) Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 170 Academic: 70 Tactics: 80 (used intellect to reveal culprit +5) Ability: 20 (gained silver tongue skill +20)

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60


	4. Mischievous Witchcraft

Alright guys, here is the next chapter of "The Killer, The protector, and The Negotiator." Last chapter was well received and very few if any questions were asked.

This chapter will be meeting Yukari. Last chapter someone complained that Naruto didn't level up at all stat wise. Like all leveling games it gets more and more difficult to increase stats as you get better and better. Naruto is almost at maximum level already therefore seeing his stats increase won't happen as often as Tsukune whose stats are relatively low.

Think of it this way; Level wise out of a hundred: Naruto is lvl98 Ranma is lvl93 and Tsukune is lvl20. Tsukune will obviously have his stats go up more often.

Oh yeah before we begin, just know that sex is fairly common throughout the story, maybe not every chapter but still fairly often. So often in fact I won't announce them. So be prepared to suddenly see sex scenes.

The stats so far:

* * *

><p><span>Ranma<span>

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 215 Academic: 45 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 292 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 95

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 75 Endurance: 30 Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 170 Academic: 70 Tactics: 80 Ability: 20

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

* * *

><p><span>M<span>ischievous Witchcraft 

Naruto and Ranma scowled seeing an all too familiar board up at the gates. "I really don't want to see my test scores." Naruto muttered rubbing his head sourly.

"For once we agree on something." Ranma stated crossing his arms as he scowled.

"Come on you two; let's go see where we are." Tsukune stated grabbing them both by the collar as he dragged them towards the results board. "Besides you two studied right?" he asked causing the two powerhouses to look elsewhere.

"Yeah...studied real hard." Naruto muttered looking away from the pair.

"Me too…I studied so hard I felt like I'd die." Ranma stated looking anywhere but at Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed heavily realizing the two hadn't studied at all. "If you're going to lie do it better." He muttered rubbing his forehead as they arrived at the board. "Oh, I'm 128th." He muttered finding his name amongst the rankings.

Naruto and Ranma looked elsewhere, their sharp eyes having already spotted their own names. "Tch, 200 ain't bad." Ranma muttered sourly. "Better than this moron anyway." He thumbed at Naruto who scowled.

"Hey I'll have you know 201 ain't bad either." Naruto muttered in annoyance as Moka happily bounded up to them. "How about you Moka?" Naruto asked smiling softly.

"Oh me?" she asked before tilting her head. "I'm ranked 13th" she stated causing the two powerhouses to collapse onto the floor, their legs twitching in shock.

"You'll have to teach us your studying methods." Tsukune stated smiling happily; ignoring the angry glares the other boys were sending them.

"Okay! In return let me suck your blood Tsukune!" the pink haired vampire chirped happily as she clapped her hands together. At the remark Tsukune joined his friends as twitching messes on the floor.

"Hm?" Naruto and Ranma muttered in unison as they climbed back to their feet. "Hey, isn't that girl kind of young to be here?" Ranma asked pointing at a small girl in a witch's outfit who was looking at an older teen with no small amount of worry.

"Forget that, she's being bullied." Naruto stated as Tsukune got up as well. "Then again she is goading him on…" Naruto muttered as the witch hit the teen in the head with a rock using her magic. "Let's go fem-boy."

"I told you not to call me that." Ranma stated as both teens appeared next to the bully their arms clasped firmly on his shoulders as they easily restrained him. "Ero-Kitsune."

"Hah you're just jealous the girls actually like me" Naruto stated as they twisted the boy's arms behind his back causing him to shout out in pain.

"Who the hell are you two?" the teen asked as the witch looked on in slight surprise as Moka ran up to her to check if she was alright.

"Does it really matter?" Naruto asked looking down on the teen.

"We're just making sure you don't bully the other students." Ranma stated nonchalantly.

"You don't get it! This brat's a witch!" the teen shouted angrily as he thrashed around to no avail, his friends to scared to do anything.

"Yeah…so?" Naruto asked calmly as Tsukune joined them. "That mean anything special?"

"Are you retarded? They're border beings! Neither human nor Ayashi! They're trash unfit to walk this earth!"

Naruto gave the teen a bone chilling smile. "Guess what punk…I don't care." He stated lifting his arm to shatter the teen's arm.

Ranma saw his intention and quickly let go of the teen before gripping Naruto's arm tightly. "Enough" he stated forcefully. "He's already beaten Naruto." He stated as the others just watched silently.

"He's a nuisance, and he'll just try something when we aren't looking, I should kill him now." Naruto stated coldly causing the color to drain from the boy's face.

"No…I'll be good just leave me alone!" the teen shouted breaking away from Naruto. "Let's go!" he shouted as he and his friends ran away.

"Tch, he got away." Naruto mumbled pulling his arm out of Ranma's grasp. "You're too forgiving Ranma." He stated moving up to check on the young witch.

"You're too bloodthirsty." Ranma countered as he to, moved up to see if she was alright. "How you doing squirt?" he asked lightly as she looked up at them both in something akin to awe.

"Oh thank you, you really saved me, I'm Sendou Yukari!" the witch, Yukari, introduced herself as they took a seat at a nearby table.

"I heard about you, even though you're only eleven you're in the same grade as us, and even ranked first!" Moka stated happily as she smiled at the young girl who bashfully pulled her hat down over her face.

Tsukune was surprised as he regarded the young witch. "That's impressive." He stated smiling softly. "At least someone in this school actually uses their brains." He stared accusingly at Naruto and Ranma who both scowled as they looked away.

Yukari smiled as she held her hands to her chest. "The truth is…" she began as a blush began forming on her face. "I love Moka-san!" she shouted jumping at the pink haired vampire startling everyone.

"Wait…what?" they all asked in complete surprise.

"Every time I see you across the hallway I love you a bit more! But after the run in with the class representative my heart is set!" she shouted hugging Moka who awkwardly patted her head. "Is it no good, dating someone like me?" she asked timidly as her eyes began to tear up.

"Only as friends." Moka stated unsure how to proceed.

"Not going to end well." Naruto stated tiredly as he began leaving the area intent on heading back to his room.

Ranma clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Good luck Moka!" he called back as he headed off to the fight club. Moka weakly waved back as she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

The next day all three boys sighed heavily. "I knew it." Naruto muttered as he palmed his face. The reason for their combined sighing was Yukari as she jumped up behind Moka and groped the older girl's breasts in the middle of the hallway.

"Wow, Moka's breasts are even bigger than they look!" the little witch stated causing the poor vampire to blush as she tried to wiggle loose. "So soft~! It's like a dream." Yukari sighed lovingly a she continued rubbing Moka's chest.

"Stop for some reason I can't move!" Moka whined as Yukari knocked her over.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Tsukune shouted his head enlarging startling some of the other students.

"Please don't get in our way!" Yukari shouted hugging Moka even tighter. "I know all about you. Aono Tsukune: average grades, average physical skills, no hobbies, and the only skill you seem to have is your use of words." There seemed to be a giant stamp on Tsukune's forehead that read 'ordinary'.

"That's not very nice, even though it's true." Naruto stated nudging Ranma in the side. "Wonder what she's got on you fem-boy."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Ranma muttered sarcastically "She probably has an entire file cabinet on you Ero-Kitsune."

"Saotome Ranma: below average grades, but high physical capabilities, also seems to have extensive knowledge of other species. Ranma is also cursed in that whenever he is hit with cold water he turns into a woman. Hot water reverses the effects" Yukari stuck her nose into the air proudly as Ranma stared at her.

"No way really? That guy changes gender with water?" one of the other students questioned looking at her friend curiously.

"He does!" Naruto shouted suddenly holding a bucket of water with which he splashed Ranma. "See?" he asked as everyone gasped in shock.

"You…I hate you." Ranma muttered clenching her fists tightly. "You better have a lot of shit on this moron or I'm giving you an atomic wedgie." He threatened the witch.

Yukari smirked. "Namikaze Naruto: below average grades, high physical abilities, his only redeeming feature is his body, as all the other girls lust after him. Rumors state that he's a cold blooded person who'll kill you without a care in the world."

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm…fairly accurate." He mused taking on a contemplative look as his eyes closed causing some of the girls to giggle.

"You three are like comparing snapping turtles to the moon! Wa~y too different!" she shouted getting in their faces. "I love Moka-san, so I don't want her getting pulled into the dirt by people like you!"

The boy's each had a tic mark on their foreheads. "What makes you think we're dragging her down?" Tsukune asked folding his arms. "If you researched things a little better you'd find that we were her first friends. Maybe she is our friend because she likes being around us, not our social standings." He ranted at the young witch. "Who are you to decide who Moka-san hangs out with? Are you her mother, her caretaker, are you saying Moka-san can't decide things on her own? What you're doing is basically imprisonment. You're selfishly trying to keep Moka to yourself despite the fact of all of us you know her the least."

Yukari opened her mouth several times, but closed them right after as she tried to come up with a logical argument. "I see…truly your words are great weapons in of themselves." She muttered smirking at them. "But just because you can speak fancily doesn't mean you understand Moka at all!" she shouted raising her wand in order to conjure something.

Ranma stepped forward and simply blurred out of sight. "I think you should cool your head a bit." She stated pulling Yukari's wand out of her hands. "Don't you think?" She asked closing an eye as she looked down at the witch.

Suddenly Yukari found herself being lifted off the ground. "I think we should all talk this over like adults." He stated smiling at her as he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of rice, to the amusement of everyone present. "Shall we?" he asked Moka who seemed torn between berating them for being men to the young witch, and thankful that she wasn't being groped anymore.

Sitting back at a bench, heedless that class was now in session the group sat comfortably as Naruto set the girl down, while Ranma kept her wand out of reach. "Now you're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Ranma asked as Tsukune took a seat next to Moka.

"Bleh!" she grunted sticking her tongue out at them.

"Yukari-chan…" Moka muttered putting on a stern face. "Behave yourself." She admonished causing the young witch to retract her tongue as she bowed her head in shame.

"Yes, Moka-san." She mumbled looking away. "Why do you hang out with these losers anyways?" she asked suddenly looking Moka in the eyes.

"Well…" Moka tried to think about how to answer the question. "For one they didn't treat me coldly when we first met, even though I accidentally ran Tsukune over with my bike." Naruto and Ranma chuckled as Tsukune rubbed his head still feeling the phantom pains from that day.

"They're generally nice people, and they're good friends to be with." She stated as she smiled at the young witch. "Is there any other reason I need to be friends with them?" she asked curiously wondering why the witch didn't like the boys.

"Why should I tell them anything?" Yukari asked turning away from them as she folded her arms.

"Well Ranma-chan does have your wand…" Moka pointed out as the redhead smirked as she twirled it around for emphasis. "Ranma is known for being…destructive."

"Goes without saying." Naruto muttered under his breath. "OW!" he nearly shouted as Ranma had reached underneath the table and kicked him in the shin. "Damn psycho." Naruto grunted as he rubbed his abused leg.

"Moronic pervert." Ranma hissed in return as the two buttered heads. It was a comical sight as Ranma in her current form was a good deal shorter than Naruto.

"Fine!" Yukari shouted disgruntled. "Moka-san is a pure being, she has to remain as untainted, by men for as along as possible!" she declared pointing an accusing finger at the boys plus Ranma. "You three are ruing that! People are already spreading rumors about your relationship with Moka-san!"

"Well she is hanging around three guys." Naruto mused rubbing his chin. "Girls must be jealous."

"Or they just don't like the fact she's popular." Ranma added in, used to such things.

"Isn't it because all the boys like her?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"You are all annoying!" Yukari shouted stamping her feet. "I'm declaring war on all three of you!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow as she twirled the wand around her fingers once more. "You are, are you?" she asked reminding Yukari that she did not in fact, have her wand. "Don't you need this thing to use magic?"

"Give it back!" Yukari shouted trying to grab the wand from Ranma who nimbly kept it out of reach.

"Say please!" Ranma taunted smiling like a loon.

Naruto watched the scene with a small amount of amusement. "Should we do something?" he asked looking at his two other friends. "Besides I get the feeling she'll try pulling pranks if we leave her alone."

Tsukune sighed as he considered what he was about to do. "Naruto why don't you show her what she's up against?" he suggested causing Moka to snap her head towards him.

"Are you crazy he'll kill her!" she all but shouted causing Naruto to frown.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not kill people on a whim." He stated patting himself on the chest. "Besides I'm just demonstrating my pranking ability to her." Stepping forward he tapped Yukari's shoulder.

"What is it?" she barked at him only to blink in surprise when he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "What…was…" she trailed off as a series of explosions rocked the school as students ran out screaming bloody murder as they tried to scratch themselves all over. "What did you do?" she asked in awe at the master level prank.

"I tagged the entire school with seals containing itching powder, just incase I felt like it." He explained looking at his handiwork "Nothing too big, just a little kiddy prank." He stated honestly

"When did you do that?" she shouted trying to pick her jaw off the floor. "I've been keeping an eye on you since I met Moka-san!"

"I tagged it my first day here." Naruto stated crossing his arms. "Fairly easy to do, for someone of my ability." Moka sweat dropped.

"To think I get the feeling he's telling nothing but the truth." She muttered rubbing her head tiredly.

"He is." Tsukune added in a troubled expression on his face. "Of the three of us I think Naruto is the most vindictive. He's also kind of…weird; it's hard to tell what he's thinking."

"I see…" Moka muttered as the sweat drop on her head increased in size. "I think something worse may have just happened."

Tsukune chuckled nervously as Kurumu dropped down next to them. "Kurumu-chan." Tsukune noted seeing the blue haired succubus land next to him. "You managed to escape Naruto's prank."

"I'm lucky to have slept in then." Kurumu muttered watching as many of the students collapsed too tired to do much else. "So why's Naruto hanging around that little witch?"

"Oh you know the usual. Keeping her out of trouble by showing her the type of person she'd be going up against." Tsukune stated waving it off.

"We're just wondering if we created something worse." Moka added in as Ranma palmed her forehead.

"Who are you?" Kurumu asked looking at Ranma curiously.

"It's me, Ranma." The pig-tailed marital artist stated not in the mood for the whole explanation. "Please don't ask." Kurumu closed her mouth.

Intrigued Kurumu cupped Ranma's breasts. "They feel real." She muttered causing Ranma to stiffen at the contact.

"Knock it off." Ranma muttered pushing Kurumu's hands away from her chest. "This might not be my real body but I still feel everything." She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then…down there…" Kurumu stated before smirking devilishly. "This I need to find out myself." She stated reaching for Ranma's pants. "Come here!" she shouted as Ranma ran like a bat out of hell.

"That was unexpected." Tsukune muttered as Kurumu chased Ranma in a large circle. "By the way how's your other half?" Tsukune asked smiling at Moka seeing as classes were cancelled for the day.

"Eh?" Moka asked glancing at Tsukune through the corner of her eyes. "Oh, she's fine, a little bored since she's aware now but can't do anything."

Tsukune nodded his head. "Maybe we should let her deal with the next person who tried to kill us." He mused causing Moka to sweat drop.

"Does that happen often?" she asked worried.

"You'd be surprised." Tsukune replied easily. "Oh it looks Like Ranma slipped or something." He stated seeing Kurumu with her hands within Ranma's clothing as the red-head tried to squirm away.

"Come on why you gotta do this to me?" She whined trying not to react in any form to the succubus' ministrations. Suddenly a tea kettle with hot water appeared over Ranma's head spilling its contents over the girl now turned boy. "Why me?" he moaned as Kurumu blinked in surprise, as she was now rubbing a semi-erect penis instead of the smooth surface of a virgin vagina.

"Oh…sorry." She muttered pulling her hands out of his clothing much to the boy's relief. "You really are going to have to explain that to me." She stated sniffing her hand instinctively.

At the same time Naruto was explaining the intricacies of his pranks to Yukari who was taking notes as if it were a lecture. "You see now why you should have three trip wires set at different elevations for one trap?" he asked causing the witch to nod her head excitedly.

"Yes I understand Senpai!" she shouted gleefully. "Oh, why did I ever doubt your brilliance?" she asked going over her notes quickly. "These pranks are genius, and to think you've already set five of them without being noticed?"

"Wait…Naruto you've set five pranks already?" Tsukune asked cutting in. "Where and why?"

"Faculty, clubroom, both dorms, gym and I did it just in case." He smiled reminiscing about something. "Pranks are my way at getting back at people without killing or maiming them." He explained simply seeing Kurumu and Moka staring at him oddly. "Of course if you'd prefer I kill or maim…" he trailed off letting them piece it together.

"Wait…how'd you get into the female dorms?" Kurumu asked in confusion. "The dorm head is very strict about no guys allowed."

Naruto winked. "I'm a ninja." He stated smugly. "Something as simple as that won't stop me."

"You used that thing again didn't you?" Tsukune asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you said the last time was the final time." He muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh, it's useful." He stated causing the girls to tilt their heads in confusion.

"What's useful?" Moka asked innocently.

"This." A very feminine voice stated. Startled the girls quickly turned to where Naruto was standing only moments before. However, instead of the blonde male, there was a blond bombshell wearing the female uniform of the school. "Hi." She greeted taking a decidedly sexy pose.

"Naruto…?" Moka asked pointing a shaky finger at the blonde who winked in response.

"Please girl, call me Naruko!" the blonde chirped looping an arm around the pink haired girl. "When I'm in this form, I am…one…hundred…percent…woman." She dragged out each pause as she trailed a finger up and down Moka's naval causing the girl to shiver.

Kurumu, interested in the disguise walked over to get a feel. "Oh wow…they're real alright." She mumbled cupping the blonde's breasts. "D-cup?" she asked curiously. Naruko nodded her head as she reached behind her head and wrapped Kurumu in a loose hug. "It's amazing how gifted both you guys are as women."

"I use this form when dealing with lesbians." Naruko admitted shamelessly. "Given my…condition, I have to do anything to survive" although Naruko admitted to having some sort of condition she refused to elaborate as Yukari hesitantly reached up and grabbed the girl's chest. "Go ahead Yukari-chan." Naruko stated smiling down at the witch.

"And you call me a fem-boy…" Ranma muttered tiredly.

"Cause you whine like a little bitch all the time." Naruko stated seriously "Besides I only use this form for pranks and lesbians." Ranma growled at the insult but otherwise remained silent. "Alright you two stop groping me I want to turn myself back into a guy."

Kurumu and Yukari did as instructed and let go allowing Naruto to undo his transformation. "How did you do that anyways?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Eh…hard to explain, since I originally did it on accident." He stated as they began walking towards the dorms. "Not sure how I transformed my entire body when I was trying to create an illusion, but hey mine's better."

"That's a pretty convenient fuck up." Kurumu noted giggling. "No wonder you know your way around a woman's body so well."

Naruto smirked. "You know it girl." He stated smirking. "I am the ultimate lover of women." He stated seriously. "I've even created a way to become one in order to enter every single one of their hearts."

"You're still a pervert." Ranma stated without looking back.

"And you're a fem-boy, we established that already!" Naruto countered glaring at Ranma's back.

"They never stop do they?" Moka asked Tsukune who was palming his face. Wearily he shook his head in the negative

"Not once since I've met them." He stated rubbing his head. "I hope he finds whatever he's looking for soon so I won't have to put up with this anymore."

Moka tilted her head in confusion, not understanding Tsukune's words "What do you mean by that?" she asked as they paused at the intersection that divided the two dorms.

"That's not his place to say." Ranma stated butting into the conversation. "Look if you want to know more about any of us, you have to ask us directly. You want to know about Naruto? Ask him" with tht said the pigtailed martial artist dragged Tsukune towards the male dorms.

Naruto smiled. "Despite our differences Ranma is the one who best understands my desire for secrecy." He stated as he waved goodbye. "Until next time ladies." He bowed his head and simply disappeared from view.

"What do you two think?" Moka asked looking over at the succubus and witch. Shrugging their shoulders the two didn't say anything as the three of them continued to walk to their own dorms.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright nothing of major interest here. I was considering having the prank wars, but then I remembered that Ranma and Naruto are OP Yukari wouldn't stand a chance. So instead I had Naruto demonstrate one of his pranks, something which simply beats anything Yukari could have tried. It's actually kind of hard remembering how I portrayed characters early on since I just write what I think would work best.

By the way who wants to take a guess wth Naruto's condition is? I won't tell you if you got it wrong or right but I do want to know what my readers think I'm going for.

And just so everyone remembers the stats aren't all that important they're just things I'm doing to have fun

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 220 Academic: 50 (Prank master +5) Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 292 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 95

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 80 Endurance: 35(survived another day +5) Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 180 Academic: 70 Tactics: 80 Ability: 30 (prove a witch wrong +10)

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60


	5. Art is lovely

Alright guys, here is the next chapter of "The Killer, The protector, and The Negotiator." Last chapter was well received and very few if any questions were asked.

This chapter will be dealing with the art incident, and if I think that's too short I'll think of something extra to add in or something. I'm finding it kind of hard not to focus on one character so if one character seems to be getting more attention than the others that's why

On another note I'm fairly surprised Mizore doesn't officially show up until chapter 18 of the original manga since I didn't really read the first season I watched it and got into the manga starting in the second season.

I'm also kind of fuzzy on why Ishigami Hitomi did what she did, was it an obsession with beauty? Another psycho artist? Or was she jealous of the good looks of others and sought to petrify them? Since it wasn't outright stated I'll use whatever suits my story best. Before people begin bugging me I don't intend for Tsukune to become a fighter. I kind of want each of the boys to develop further as their roles depicted by the title. So Tsukune gets really good at negotiating, Ranma becomes like a guardian, and Naruto an assassin.

Oh yeah before we begin, just know that sex is fairly common throughout the story, maybe not every chapter but still fairly often. So often in fact I won't announce them. So be prepared to suddenly see sex scenes.

The stats so far:

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 220 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 292 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 95

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 80 Endurance: 35 Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 180 Academic: 70 Tactics: 80 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

* * *

><p><span>Art is Lovely<span>

Naruto yawned softly as he walked towards the dorms one of the track members holding onto his arm as they walked leisurely along the path. "It's been about two months huh?" he asked himself softly as he looked up at the dorms where Tsukune's room was located. "Guess I should prepare something."

"Prepare what Naruto-kun?" the girl on his arms asked as she looked up at him lovingly.

"My friend's birthday is coming up soon." Naruto stated smiling down at her. "He's kind of average so getting him something is always a challenge since nothing really matches his personality." The girl giggled softly.

"Why not get him something related to his club or something?" she suggested causing a light bulb to go of above Naruto's head.

"What a wonderful idea." He stated tilting her head up so he could capture her lips with his own. "Thank you dear." He muttered looking her in the eyes. "Do you have any good ideas about what to get a member of the newspaper club?" he asked as the girl practically melted within his arms.

"Well there's been a lot of missing girls lately." She suggested. "You could solve the issue and give him a good story." Naruto smiled and scooped the girl into a princess carry.

"Thanks a bunch, I have the perfect way to thank you." He stated nibbling on her earlobes as he ran the rest of the way to his room.

Five feet behind where Naruto had been standing previously Ranma palmed his face. "I got a bad feeling about this." He muttered as he entered the dormitories. "Hey Tsukune you see Naruto run by?" Ranma asked the brown haired boy who was blinking rapidly obviously having seen something odd run by.

"Uh…I think so." Tsukune admitted looking at the stairs where a trail of dust was beginning to settle down. "What's gotten into him?"

"Sounds like his most recent fling gave him a good idea." Ranma stated shrugging his shoulders. "By the way, you want anything in particular for your birthday?"

Tsukune shook his head giving the pig-tailed martial artist a small smile. "Anything is fine, thank you for our concern." He stated looking off towards the girls' dorms. "I wonder if I should invite the others."

"Don't tell me Naruto corrupted you." Ranma stated crossing his arms as he backed away from Tsukune.

"FOR A PARTY!" Tsukune shouted angrily causing Ranma to sigh in relief. "Geez, sometimes I worry about what goes through that head of yours Ranma." Tsukune muttered as he straightened his clothing.

Laughing nervously Ranma simply scratched his head "Well I'm sure the girls will be happy to celebrate it with you." He stated already recognizing the looks Moka and Kurumu were giving Tsukune. Yukari, I'm not really sure about her…you know we should probably keep her way from Naruto."

Tsukune blanched "Naruto wouldn't go after a girl like that would he?"

"Not what I meant." Ranma stated as he shuddered. "Can you imagine a girl just as bad as Naruto?" Tsukune thought about it before his face turned an interesting shade of red as he quickly pinched his nose. "Yeah I thought so."

"We must never let that happen." Tsukune stated his voice distorted by his covered nose. "For Yukari-chan's sake."

"You know talking behind my back isn't very nice." Naruto stated walking down the stairs.

"Naruto shouldn't you be with that girl?" Ranma asked looking at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

"I am." Naruto stated simply giving the martial artist an 'are you stupid?' look "Besides we haven't gotten to talk much since we came here, just the three of us." He explained as he sat on the steps. "So how are the clubs treating you guys?" he asked as Ranma and Tsukune quickly sat down around him.

"Ah the newspaper club is fun, Moka and the others seem to be getting along better now, though Gin is still a pervert." Tsukune stated laughing as a memory of Yukari hitting Gin over the head with a table came to mind.

Ranma nodded his head "Yeah, fight club's been good practice for fighting monsters for me." He stated with a grin as he rubbed his nose arrogantly. "They ain't got nothing on me." He paused slightly remembering something. "Though captain has been giving me an odd look for a bit now." He muttered rubbing his head worried. "I hope it ain't that." He muttered sounding a little flustered.

"You have your own troubles don't you?" Tsukune muttered chuckling a bit. "By the way, Naruto, have you found any clues yet?" he asked looking up at his blonde friend who blinked upon the sudden question.

"Ah, not really." He replied softly. "Not like I thought finding Yin would be easy in any case." He stated before resting his chin on his hands.

Ranma glanced at his somewhat friend as well. "Why you want to find this girl anyways I never really understood that." He stated tilting his head as Naruto palmed his face.

"She's essentially my other half, get it now?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed since he'd explained this multiple times to Ranma. "I find her, and I can stop worrying about going insane."

"Oh, right." Ranma muttered softly as he turned his head away. "Sorry." He muttered as Naruto sighed.

"Anyways I should get going, seems like she's fallen asleep." Naruto stated as he stood up and walked back up the stairs. Nodding their heads Tsukune and Ranma bid each other farewell as they entered their own rooms for the night.

The next day Naruto noticed Tsukune talking to Moka after club activities had ended. Curious he walked over and waved at them. "Thing is…" He heard Moka begin as he arrived next to Tsukune. "I was asked by the Art teacher to model for a picture." The pink haired vampire stated with a blush as she hid her face behind an art textbook.

"Really, that's great!" Naruto stated surprising the girl who had been solely focused on Tsukune. "Art is always nice to look at. That is to say, I think art is lovely." The blonde stated with a grin causing the other two to blush wondering what he meant. "Why are your faces red? I didn't mean anything by it."

"With you everything leads to sex Naruto." Tsukune stated coughing into his hands. "Just saying…" he added in seeing his friends narrow his eyes.

Moka blushed and looked away. "So, what are you doing here Naruto?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

"Ah yeah, be careful around the art building." Naruto stated relaying information he had over head from some gossips around the school. "Rumor has it that a bunch of pretty girls have been going missing around there."

"Let me guess, you're going to go check it out." Tsukune stated as he folded his arms over his chest. "You're rather predictable Naruto."

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "You got me, anyways since I'm heading in the same direction mind if I tag along with you Moka?" he asked looking at the pink haired girl earnestly.

Moka smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Sure, it'll be fun!" she stated happily. Smiling Naruto followed her as the two of them headed for the art room. Tsukune looked like he wanted to say something but held himself back as he sighed heavily.

"You know his birthday is coming up right?" Naruto asked once he was sure Tsukune was out of earshot. Moka nodded happily.

"I don't like keeping a secret from him but I want to surprise him with my present." she explained as they walked forward. "I hope he likes my painting." Naruto smiled and patted her on the head.

"You'll be fine." The shinobi stated as they neared the art room. "Is this the place?" he asked looking around. "Huh, nothing really gives off a bad feeling." He muttered looking around as Moka opened the door.

"Oh, Moka-san!" the teacher called out seeing the two enter the room. "Here to work on your little project again?" she asked as she turned to face them. "You brought a friend this time." She noted seeing Naruto who smiled at her. She was a lightly tanned woman with her black hair tied up in dreads which hung loose underneath a beige bandanna. In addition to tht she was wearing black pants and a white coat which was covered in paint. Under the coat was a light brown shirt which showed off her stomach.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, pleased to meet you…" he paused realizing he didn't know the teacher's name.

"Ishigami Hitomi, I've heard about you Namikaze-kun." She greeted kindly as she gave him a smile. "The flirtatious first year who will sleep with any girl." She quoted causing Naruto to chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah…sorry about that." Naruto apologized causing the teacher to giggle slightly. "I can't help myself sometimes." He admitted with a nervous shrug. "But I didn't think the art teacher would be such a good looking woman." He stated as his nervousness gave way to confidence, his eyes roving over Ishigami's body causing the teacher to stutter a bit before regaining her composure.

"What a sweet talker." She muttered as she tried to hide her blush. "If you're not here to work on an art project then leave!" she ordered causing Naruto to chuckle. Sitting at an open canvas Naruto began to ponder what he should do. "Remember class, this month's theme is "What's important to you" so let's see what truly inspires you!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Naruto smiled softly as he watched various girls crowd around Ishigami as he began to think about the topic. "Important huh?" he asked himself. Glancing around he noticed Ishigami helping Moka with something she was working on. "That works." Committing the scene in front of him to memory Naruto's hands started moving rapidly over the canvas using charcoal in order to draw what was in his mind.

"Amazing…Sensei come look at Namikaze-kun's work!" one of the girls called out catching the teacher's attention.

Walking over she peered over his shoulder and blinked in surprise when she saw an image of herself standing slightly behind Moka as she reached over the girl's shoulder to point out something in her work. On both of their faces was a sincere smile as Moka looked up at her in gratitude. "This is me?" she wondered having never been the subject of art herself.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked once he was finished. "This is one of the most important things to me. The bonds formed between student and teacher." His voice sounded sad even though he was smiling. "Don't you think so Ishigami-sensei?"

"Ah yeah…" she trailed off and looked away as the other students looked in admiration of the work.

Once the class was over Naruto slipped out and waited for everyone to leave. Hiding atop the art building he watched as Ishigami left the building a canvas in her hands. Dropping down to the floor Naruto picked the lock and entered the building once more. "Here it is." He muttered hearing sobbing coming from one of the closets. Opening the door cautiously Naruto sighed seeing seven statues matching the descriptions of the missing girls. "So that's how it is." He mused softly closing the doors as he made his way outside and relocked the doors to cover his own tracks. "I'll need to talk to Ranma." Heading to the fight club Naruto entered the clearing where their matches were usually held and tried to find Ranma. Luckily Ranma wasn't hard to spot as he toppled over a big brute of a teen before taking a victorious pose. "Oi, Fem-boy I need to talk to you!" he called out causing the vein to pop on Ranma's forehead as the other members of the club roared out with laughter.

"What is it Ero-Kitsune?" Ranma asked walking over with an angry glare. "This better be good or I swear I'll pound your face in."

Naruto scoffed. "Like you could." He taunted before holding up a hand to prevent Ranma from charging him. "Do you know how to reverse petrification?" he asked seriously causing Ranma to stop in his tracks.

Ranma glanced over his shoulders with a serious look in his eyes. "The only ways I know of are to get the caster to release it or kill the caster." He stated looking at the ground nervously. "Why you want to know?"

"I found the missing girls." Naruto stated simply before leaving the area allowing Ranma to enter the fights once again.

Over the week Naruto continued to go with Moka to the art class, making sure to devote all of his art to Ishigami in an effort to make her regret her actions. At the same time Naruto was keeping an eye on Tsukune who was getting progressively more worried about Moka the longer she tried to stay away from him. On the day before Tsukune's birthday Naruto snuck into the art room after everyone else had left to go back to the dorms. "I knew you'd come by." He called out as Tsukune slammed the door open trying to find Moka.

"Naruto?" Tsukune questioned looking around. "What's going on?" he asked looking around "where is everyone?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Not here, look Moka's been working on something the entire week, just wait patiently alright?" he asked as Tsukune looked around.

Tsukune looked at Naruto oddly wondering why the blonde killer was trying to get him to leave. "Is there something you're not telling me Naruto?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes in response. "When am I not hiding something?" he questioned sharply. "Look I'm just telling you there's nothing to be worried about here."

Tsukune regarded Naruto carefully as he looked around the room. "Do you hear sobbing?" he asked suddenly focusing on the closet. "Is it coming from here?" he asked opening the door. "UWAA!" he shouted falling down as a crying statue entered his vision. "Why is there a statue there!" he nearly shouted as Naruto sighed and stood up.

"These are the missing girls." He stated looking into the closet. "According to Ranma the only way to save them, without killing someone, is to get Ishigami-sensei to release them." Naruto stated looking back down at Tsukune. "That's why I told you to leave" he muttered "Don't worry I'll keep your Moka-chan safe."

Tsukune nodded his head and stood up only for the door to swing open. "What are you two doing here?" Ishigami asked startled before she noticed the open closet door. Glaring at them Ishigami stepped forward and closed the door before telling them to leave.

"Now, now Ishigami-sensei." Naruto began slowly as to not cause her to lash out. "There's no need for violence right?" he asked as he waved Tsukune to leave the room. "Now, why are you doing this?" he asked softly enticing her to explain things to him. "Don't tell me after I tried my hardest to show you how loved you are by your students you still plan to petrify them."

"These girls don't understand what it's like to be regarded as ugly!" Ishigami shouted angrily. "They've been loved for their looks their entire lives, while I was shunned for being snakelike!" she shouted as she assumed her true form. "Because my ancestor, Medusa, was raped by the Greek god Poseidon in Athena's temple, the goddess cursed our entire line to take on these hideous forms!" Naruto sighed and formed a single hand seal causing the walls of the room to glow a luminescent blue. "What did you do!" she shouted looking around suddenly worried.

"Ishigami-sensei did those girls really look like they cared?" he asked pulling out all of the works he had finished over the week. "I saw love and admiration in their eyes." He stated as he laid out the works before the legendary gorgon's descendant. Slowly Ishigami turned her attention to the drawings, all of them showed her either surround by the happy faces of her students or her helping one student or another with something they were working on. "Anger, and jealousy make us do weird things sensei." Naruto stated "But it's never too late to change."

Ishigami allowed a single tear to fall from her eyes. "Why are you trying so hard to help me move on?" she asked looking at him as her snake like hair lost the fiery rage that had been fueling them for so long.

"I lost my own mentor to hatred and war." Naruto stated looking out the window. "These girls look up to you, you shouldn't trample on their trust."

Ishigami slowly pulled the picture that had nearly the entire class surrounding her into her arms as tears started spilling from her eyes. "Why haven't I noticed this until now?" she sobbed quietly. Feeling warm hands pulling her into an embrace she looked up to see the kind eyes of Naruto looking down at her. Suddenly feeling shy she looked away trying to figure out why she was blushing like a little school girl in love.

"Why don't you release the girls?" Naruto asked tilting her chin back. "I can show you what it means to be loved." Hesitantly Ishigami released her spell as the girl in the closet slowly began to emerge from the rock in which she was encased.

Suddenly the door exploded startling both Naruto and Ishigami. "NARUTO ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" the inner Moka shouted running into the classroom.

"And that's our cue to leave." Naruto stated lifting Ishigami into his arms before dashing out the window. Laughing as Moka shouted after him he looked down at the snake woman in his arms. "Normally I'd sit and chat with her, but as things stand I think she may attack you." He stated with a smile.

Ishigami blushed cutely as she looked away from him. "We can go to my room." She muttered softly as she began fiddling with her snakes, still in her true form. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked shyly, hopefully.

Naruto smiled at her. "Yes, you are." He stated kissing her forehead. "I've yet to find an ugly woman here." He added in with a laugh. "Though you might need to lead, since I've never lain with snake type before." Ishigami punched him in the arm before looking away her face burning brightly.

Finding her home was easy enough as Naruto set her down so she could unlock and open the door. Opening the door Ishigami allowed Naruto to enter as she headed straight to the bedroom intent on experiencing what Naruto had promised her. "I hope you don't mind how messy it is here." She stated removing her shirt and coat. Apparently she usually wore skirts as her pants were completely shredded from her transformation.

Naruto shook his head as he smiled. "I don't mind at all." He stated climbing into bed with her. "Besides there are more interesting things here to look at then the tidiness of a room." He stated tracing a small circle around her naval. Making sure to be tender and gentle Naruto ran his hands along the length of her body, from her head to the tip of her tail, he massaged her easing the tension that had been building up from stress and fatigue throughout her life. Dipping his head Naruto began to lick Ishigami's breasts lightly suckling and biting on her nipples as she began to moan in pleasure.

"It…it feels so good." She moaned as she grabbed his head with her hands keeping him in place as his hands continued to roam her body. "Let's get you out of those clothes." She all but purred as she pushed him back before tugging his shirt off followed quickly by his pants and underwear. Once his erect member was free of its confines Ishigami stared at it in slight amazement causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I take it this is a first for you?" he asked causing her to look into his eyes. Her blush was the only answer he needed as he picked her ass up and shifted around so that he had better access to her now revealed and glistening sex. "You're so wet Sensei." He mused aloud as he began licking her causing her body to stiffen up in surprise. "SO it really is true a snake's underbelly is their erogenous zone." He mused as he began tickling her.

"Don't say that Namikaze-kun." She whined as she impulsively engulfed his member with her mouth. "It's salty." She managed to say as she bobbed her head up and down, her forked tongue wrapping around him multiple times.

"Sensei, if you suck that hard…!" Naruto groaned as Ishigami took him in to the base of his cock allowing her flexible throat to massage him as she ran her tongue along his shaft. "I'm going to cum!" the blonde shouted as he bucked his hips and shot a thick load down the art teacher's throat as she pressed her lower body firmly against him as she reached her peak as well.

Pulling back Ishigami cupped her chin to prevent any from spilling as she swallowed what remained in her mouth. "Surprisingly tasty." She stated causing Naruto to sweat drop. "Namikaze…no…Naruto-kun we're not done yet right?" she asked hopefully as she wrapped her tail around his body.

"Of course not." Naruto muttered as he felt the tip of his already hardened member probing a warm and slick entrance. "I'm ready whenever you are Sensei." He muttered unable to actually move on his own.

Lowering herself onto his shaft Ishigami moaned in ecstasy as she felt him penetrate her bit by bit. "It feels so good." She moaned once she was down to the base. "It feels so good with you inside me." She moaned as she pulled Naruto into a searing kiss.

Naruto smiled as he returned the kiss loving the feeling of her muscles contracting around his manhood. "You sure this is your first time?" he asked jokingly. "You seem to know what to do at the least." The Medusa blushed and tightened her grip on him causing him to wheeze in pain. "I give…I give!" he managed to gasp out as she allowed him to breathe.

"You're mean." Ishigami muttered as she rested her head against his chest as she bucked her hips pressing him closer to her bosom. "I feel it coming again." She gasped out as her pace became frantic. Stiffening upon one last thrust Naruto allowed Ishigami to ride out her second orgasm of the night.

"Care to try it the human way?" Naruto asked quickly catching his breath. Smiling down at the snake type monster he couldn't help but chuckle seeing such a happy expression on her face.

"I don't mind trying." She admitted retaking her human form. "But how is it any different from before?" she wondered not really seeing the point.

Naruto simply smiled before picking her up and ramming into her as he pressed her against the wall. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began pumping into her faster then she could manage earlier. "I can move better now." He stated whispering into her ear before he began sucking on her neck. Wrapping her arms around his neck Ishigami was a moaning writhing mass of flesh as the pleasure overwhelmed her, causing her eyes to roll back into her head. "By all things sacred you're really sensitive aren't you?" Naruto asked as he felt her tighten on him again. Receiving no coherent response Naruto simply increased his pace as he felt himself nearing his second orgasm. With a final grunt of effort, he thrusted one last time as he felt his balls empty themselves into Ishigami's salivating womanhood. Backing up e allowed himself to fall onto her Ishigami's bed and pulled her along with him so that she was resting on top of him.

"So good…" she muttered in her orgasm induced haze. Naruto smiled as he ran his hand through her hair, the snakes that made it up tired from the ordeal their host just went through.

Wordlessly creating a clone Naruto sent it to the restroom to get a bath ready as he reluctantly separated from Ishigami. Receiving the okay from his clone he created three more and had them tidy up the place as he carried Ishigami towards the showers. Seeing a bathtub Naruto sighed in relief as he gently set her inside of it and grabbed the shower head so he could clean off her body. Carefully washing every inch of her body Naruto then proceeded to wash his own body. Once finished Naruto exited the bathroom to find that his clones had cleaned the place up well and had even replaced the soiled sheets. Seeing him walking over one of the clones moved the sheets and a blanket enough for him to set the art teacher down. Pulling the covers over her body Naruto smiled softly and climbed into bed with her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "Good night Sensei." He whispered before kissing her cheek.

The next day Naruto was walking with Tsukune, his arms behind his head. "So what did Moka give you?" he asked looking at the 'Normal' person of their little group.

"She gave me a drawing she made with Ishigami-sensei's help." Tsukune stated smiling happily. "By the way how'd you get her to release all the girls…she even seems happier now."

"How else do you think I did it?" Naruto asked seriously. "Before you answer that, here." He handed Tsukune a small present. "Originally I wanted to get you a really good scoop for the newspaper, but eh…that didn't work out so well so I settled to give you a few blood pills I had on me." Tsukune stared at the five pills curiously before he sent Naruto an inquisitive stare. "It'll replenish any lost blood, so keep it on you just in case Moka drinks too long or if you get really hurt."

Tsukune smiled and thanked Naruto as Ranma came bounding in. "Hey Tsukune happy birthday!" he shouted landing next to him. Suddenly Ranma was splashed with water courtesy of Naruto who was grinning stupidly. "What the hell man?" the redhead shouted glaring at the blonde.

"You haven't been hit with water enough since we got here." Naruto stated laughing as he ducked and weaved out of Ranma's range.

Sighing in irritation Ranma looked back at Tsukune and smiled. "Figured you could use some reinforced armguards." She stated handing him two metal gauntlets. "They'll block most attacks, but if it's bigger than your fist dodge it."

"Gee thanks." Tsukune muttered realizing that just about everything in the school was bigger than his fists.

Elsewhere in a very dark and gloomy office a figure wearing all black sat alone staring at three files. "Aono Tsukune, Namikaze Naruto, and Saotome Ranma…these three are they humans?" he asked menacingly as the files caught fire. "If they are then we shall deal with them."

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright here you go I guess, like I said its kind of hard to give all three boys a fair showing. But I'm trying and that's what counts. Anyways as you can all tell next is Kuyo and the public safety committee. Ishigami won't be very important from now onwards, the only reason I did her little bit was to let readers know that Naruto's idealistic and compassionate side is still alive.

Anyways here are the updated stats after this chapter.

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 220 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 294 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 97 (convinced Medusa to change +2)

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 90 Endurance: 45(defensive gauntlets received +10) Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 180 Academic: 70 Tactics: 80 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Any questions?


	6. Trouble with Authority

Alright guys, here is the next chapter of "The Killer, The protector, and The Negotiator." Last chapter was well received and very few if any questions were asked.

Alright here's what everyone's been waiting for, the fight with the public morals committee! Now I'll try to focus on Tsukune, since he's a major part of it, but I also have to give Ranma and Naruto their fair share of screen time. Naruto not as much since he got a large chunk of it last chapter.

Oh yeah before we begin, just know that sex is fairly common throughout the story, maybe not every chapter but still fairly often. So often in fact I won't announce them. So be prepared to suddenly see sex scenes.

The stats so far:

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 60 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 220 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 294 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 97

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 90 Endurance: 45 Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 180 Academic: 70 Tactics: 80 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

* * *

><p><span>Problems with Authority<span>

Tsukune sighed tiredly as he along with Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari worked diligently on the school newspaper. "Well I can't say I'm surprised this is making headlines." He muttered reading the article. In the picture was Naruto and Ishigami Hitomi holding each other intimately in Hitomi's apartment, though they were both fully clothed it was clear that something more was happening between them.

Moka giggled "Though it kind of fits Naruto's character." She stated as Kurumu and Yukari laughed as well. "Still I can't believe he convinced her to release those students so easily."

Yukari nodded her head enthusiastically "Yeah if it was Ranma he'd probably just beat her up!" she added in causing Tsukune to chuckle knowing full well that Ranma would probably do just that.

"By the way, is it me or is there someone in that tree over there?" Tsukune asked gesturing out the window. Curiously Gin got up from his seat and walked over to look out the window. "Huh…well Tsukune wasn't wrong but whoever it was ran away, I can smell someone running off away from here."

Just as he was about to sit down again Shizuka entered the room carrying some fish "Hi everyone I brought some snacks, how's the paper coming along?"

"Sensei these fish are raw!" Tsukune shouted holding up some of the trout she had brought along for them.

"RAW?" Yukari shouted in shock.

"Hm…It's better that way!" the cat eared teacher declared happily as her tail swished about. "By the way Kurumu-chan this was left in the classroom for you." She informed the succubus as she handed the girl a letter.

Curious Kurumu opened it up and blanched as she read its contents. Quickly shoving the contents into the box in front of her she called out that she had something to do and ran off leaving the box in the room. As she ran she passed by Ranma who was walking towards the school building whistling a soft tune.

"Kurumu what's going on?" he called out seeing her in frenzy. "Hm?" he wondered as he was ignored as the blue haired girl ran by with all the haste of a person on the run. "Maybe I should tag along and make sure she's alright." He muttered turning around to follow after the succubus. When he found her again she was confronted with a slimy looking fellow who was obviously blackmailing her considering her posture and the teen's camera in hand.

"No anyone but Tsukune!" she shouted out loud after the boy whispered something in her ears that Ranma couldn't catch.

"Ten do this cosplay!" the boy shouted holding up a maid uniform.

"Alright that's enough!" Ranma shouted jumping over them before landing on Kurumu's blackmailer with his feet. "I don't take kindly to people blackmailing my friends so leave before I hurt you." He ordered the teen who dropped his camera on impact. "Leave the camera here." Ranma stated seeing the boy reaching for it, and destroy all the negatives that have Kurumu in them. If you don't I'll find out and make your life a living hell." Scrambling away from the aqua-transsexual the boy sent a scathing glare back at them before rounding a corner and disappearing.

"Ranma…" Kurumu muttered before her eyes started tearing up. Latching onto him she began crying making Ranma feel uncomfortable. Unsurely he patted her back and simply let her get the tears out of her system.

"What was that all about?" Ranma asked when Kurumu managed to calm herself down. "And why aren't you with the newspaper club?"

Kurumu shifted around uncomfortably "That guy, Nagare, sent me a letter in club with a set of pictures he took of me from when I was trying to beat Moka, they're all naughty photos. He said if I didn't want those to go public I had to meet him back here. Turns out he also knows some of my more….personal secrets so I had to do what he said." She explained vaguely leaving out the more detailed picture.

Ranma sighed "Well I know how that feels." He muttered thinking of Nabiki. "But if you're serious about Tsukune…you are serious right?" he asked glancing at her.

"Of course I am!" she shouted appalled that he would think otherwise.

"Then you should be honest with him, if things are going to work out with him you can't have secrets, I should know the girls after me, back home that is, all have their secrets that they refuse to tell me and I can't trust them in the way they want me to." He explained softly. "Besides if Tsukune already knows about all the things the prick is trying to blackmail you with, the blackmail becomes pretty useless."

Kurumu fidgeted around as she considered his words. "Well I suppose, but it's really embarrassing." She muttered poking her fingers together.

"Well the other option is to beat up that Nagare guy." Ranma suggested plainly. "Before the stuff he has on you gets out I mean."

"What's this about dealing with someone?" a familiar voice asked causing the two to look up. Naruto was sitting in the tree waving at them with a smile on his face. "Yo"

"I heard your situation Kurumu…honestly you should probably take care of the pest yourself, but if you want me to…I could make him disappear." The way he said it made Kurumu shiver as Ranma narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"You shouldn't kill Naruto." He stated crossing his arms as he faced the whiskered blond.

"Yeah well…they shouldn't piss me off." He stated in return grinning at them. "Besides it's a monster school, half the jerks here deserve it." He jumped down and joined them "So, you want to deal with this guy yourself Kurumu?"

Kurumu looked at the ground in thought as she considered everything that led to this point. "I'll deal with it myself." She muttered flames burning in her eyes. Grinning Naruto watched as she ran off.

"Seems like her confidence is back." Naruto stated with a grin. "Shall we watch the events unfold Ranma?" he asked glancing at his friend.

"Tch, everything is a game to you isn't it?" he asked in return as the two followed after the blue haired succubus.

"Oh you figured that out?" Naruto asked snidely causing a vein to pop on Ranma's forehead.

"Jerk."

"I take that as a compliment." Naruto stated in return uncaring about Ranma's very weak insult. "Unfortunately I think you might've scared her blackmailer off, he might not be back to pester us."

"That's unfortunate?" Ranma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Quite, without his interference Kurumu won't become stronger." Naruto explained simply. "Don't tell me you haven't seen the potential in the girls surrounding Tsukune."

Ranma snorted "You think I'm blind?" he asked rhetorically "Of course I see their potential; they'll all reach S-class at the rate their going."

"Indeed." Naruto nodded in agreement as they saw Kurumu corner Nagare, her claws out and ready. "It seems the idiot may have just tried something while we weren't aware of it."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my friends!" Kurumu's shout rang out as she shredded the slug monster to pieces.

"Well now, I think we can rest easy today." Naruto stated smiling softly as Kurumu was glomped by Moka whom had been attacked while looking for the girl."

* * *

><p>The next day found the gang setting up a stall at the school gates as the newspaper club passed out papers to the other students. Tsukune smiled happily as the girls enthusiastically passed out the paper as Gin, Ranma, and Naruto watched them from nearby "Not joining them Gin?" Ranma asked sitting on a tree branch above the werewolf.<p>

"Nah, bring things like that is the job for the underlings." He stated smugly as he read the paper himself.

"Well also it let's us look for trouble makers." Naruto stated leaning against the tree himself. "Like those guys over there." He pointed out a group of students wearing black uniforms as the other students quickly got out of their way.

"Shit the black coats." Gin muttered walking over to the stall.

"Salutations!" the group's apparent leader, a pale man with two markings above his eyes and flowing blonde hair greeted bowing softly to them. "I am Kuyo the manager of the public safety commission. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as did Ranma. "I honestly can't believe he said that with a straight face." Ranma muttered earning a nod of agreement from Naruto who pushed off the tree and walked over as Ranma hopped off the branch and joined him.

"Do you know how much trouble you cause us when you do things without our approval?" Kuyo suddenly shouted kicking over the stall. "If you are to do anything in this school you'll get permission from us first got it?" he shouted angrily as the newspaper club shrank back under his forceful statements.

"My, such a mean spirited thing to say." Naruto stated bringing their attention onto him. "What's the harm in passing out simple newspapers?" he asked smiling congenially at the leader.

"Namikaze Naruto, a playboy of ill repute, is there something you want?" the Kuyo's right hand asked glaring at him.

"There are plenty of things I want." He stated easily. "None of which concerns you however. I was simply curious as to why my friends aren't allowed to pass out these newspapers." He picked one up and unfolded it to look at it.

"Are you deaf, did you not hear Kuyo-sama's explanation." One of the lackeys shouted out as many of them prepared to attack the blond.

"Was I talking to you filth?" Naruto asked staring sharply at the speaker. "This is a conversation between your betters stay quiet like a good dog!" the force with which Naruto spoke startled the enforcer who instinctively took a step back.

"Naruto calm yourself." Tsukune stated easily as he assessed the situation. "The last thing we need is a fight right now."

"Not really the last thing we need is a bucket of cold water." Ranma muttered looking around suspiciously. Of course just as he said it a random bucket of water fell out of the sky drenching the pig-tailed martial artist turning him into a girl. "Fuck you Murphy."

If the enforcers were surprised by the sudden transformation they hid it well as they continued their conversation undeterred. "You know, Namikaze-san…there are rumors that you are a human, did you know that?" Kuyo asked staring at Naruto with contempt.

"Hm…guilty as charged." Naruto stated simply causing more than a few people to widen their eyes. "What are you going to do about it, stick me in jail?" he asked grinning at them unnerving some of the lower ranked enforcers. "If you are might I request a cell with a pretty girl in it? Alive of course" he added in as an after thought.

Tsukune blinked before palming his face "Way to keep a secret Naruto." He muttered shaking his head.

Kuyo's eyes hardened "Keito arrest him." He ordered causing the woman to his right to nod her head as she approached the blond webbing forming in her hands.

"I was wondering where the cuffs were." Naruto stated with a grin as he raised his hands cooperatively. "Are you by chance into kinky things like that?" he asked causing some of the other students to turn their heads less they be seen laughing.

Eyes burning with rage Keito kicked Naruto in the stomach with as much force as she could. "Filthy pig." She muttered as Naruto simply shook the blow off with a laugh.

"Now, now there's no need to arrest Naruto is there?" Tsukune asked trying to defuse the situation. "I mean I know he's kind of an idiot and a jerk, but he means well…most of the time."

"That's not really helping you know." Ranma pointed out as she wrung out her clothing "I'm honestly surprised it took them this long to act, I mean Naruto and I haven't been exactly secretive about the fact that we're both humans." She stated out loud causing gasps to be heard around the clearing. "What you mean you guys didn't know?" Ranma asked looking around.

"Keito." Kuyo intoned again as the spider woman, for what else could she be, sighed and moved towards Ranma as another set of cuffs formed in her hands.

"Uh…could you poor hot water on me first if you're going to put Naruto in solitary confinement?" she asked as she let herself be handcuffed.

"We're leaving. Your punishments will be decided later." Kuyo declared as they began dragging Naruto and Ranma along.

Tsukune grit his teeth as his friends were hauled away. "Those idiots!" he hissed trying to figure out what to do. "Why would they casually do that?" he wondered biting his lips.

Moka placed a hand on his shoulder. "We might be able to do something for them," she muttered as she glanced at Gin who was in thought.

"Hey Tsukune." Gin began catching the teen's attention. "Is it me or did those two do that on purpose?"

Tsukune considered it. "Ranma didn't he just doesn't like to lie." He stated causing many of the surrounding students to roll their eyes knowing full well that Ranma couldn't lie for shit. "Naruto might have."

"But to think that those two would be humans." Yukari mumbled in thought "I thought they were lying when they told me that."

Kurumu sighed as she rolled her wrist "I find it hard to believe, considering what those two can do." She stated seriously. "I mean can we really consider them humans?"

There was a resounding "Heck no!" from the surrounding students

Tsukune nodded his head in agreement. "Well they always did stick out when we traveled together in Japan." He muttered earning the attention of his friends. "But yeah, more or less they're humans."

"More or less…." The girls muttered with a sweat drop.

"So what's going to happen?" Moka asked looking at Gin.

"Well if things go as normal in these situations, those two will be executed when the Public Safety Commission feels like it." He explained looking around as many of the other students began heading into the building. "If you want to save your friends we'll have to get ready." He stated walking away.

"I'm not really concerned about them, of anyone they're the least likely to get hurt." Tsukune stated walking after Gin. "I'm just worried about the mass property Damage if those two decided to break out." And to himself he thought 'and if Naruto doesn't find a girl soon.' "In either case let's think up a strategy." He stated as the girls jogged to catch up to him

Meanwhile Naruto was roughly shoved into a cell deep beneath the school grounds as Ranma was imprisoned elsewhere. "Aw no hot girl?" he whined gripping the bars in mock sadness.

"Like we would indulge your desires." Keito declared staring at him in contempt.

"Well you see…bad things happen if I don't have sex on a regular basis." Naruto explained seriously. "I won't be held responsible if something happens." He declared causing the woman to scoff.

"Yeah right." She muttered walking off leaving Naruto alone.

Sighing he sat down on the bench provided and simply stared at the wall. "I should be fine for the day at least." He muttered slowly considering his situation. "Well at least this way they focus on me and not Tsukune and the others." He mumbled as he planned his next course of action. "Ranma getting arrested wasn't part of my plan though….hm"

And so the blond planned as the enforcers confronted Ranma. "How did you get here human!" One of the enforcers shouted slamming his fist into the side of Ranma's head. Ranma barely flinched as she took the blow.

"Oh come on, if you're going to interrogate me, do it better!" Ranma shouted annoyed. "Quit tapping me on the head it's annoying." The enforcers blinked in stunned silence as they looked at each other.

"Dude, she's not flinching." One of them stated as the one who had been hitting Ranma looked at his hand wondering why he wasn't hurting the teen.

"You sure you're no just weak?" another asked causing the first to growl in anger.

"Enough" Kuyo stated walking into the chambers. "I'll deal with it myself." He stated staring disdainfully at Ranma. "Now tell me human, how did you arrive here?"

Ranma rolled her eyes. "I took the bus, check my belongings, I still have the brochure from when we decided to enroll here." She grunted when Kuyo slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. "Eh don't believe me?" She asked grinning up at the leader of the enforcers. "Maybe you should ask the headmaster." She was struck again.

"Insolence" Kuyo growled "Lock her up, maybe some time in solitary confinement will break her."

Ranma smiled "I'm on my own? Cool" she muttered "NO way in hell I want to be locked up with Naruto."

"Interesting choice of words filth," Kuyo stated as she was dragged out of the room.

"Not interesting, it's common sense he's really bad to be around after a while." She stated with a grin causing Kuyo to frown.

"Bring Namikaze here." Kuyo ordered earning a salute from one of his lackeys as they ran off to fetch the blonde. When they came back Naruto looked significantly less composed than he did when they brought him in.

"What is it you want kit." He muttered sounding tired as if he was struggling to stay awake.

"How dare you." Kuyo muttered insulted to be called a child by someone who didn't even know of his race's magnificence. "Now tell me, how did you come to be here human." He all but hissed as he stared down Naruto.

"I was…invited." As he spoke Naruto staggered a bit looking like he would collapse any second. 'Shit…it's taking effect faster than I thought' he thought trying to concentrate. "Sanity…slipping." He muttered softly

"Is that so?" Kuyo muttered knocking Naruto out of the chair. "You're excuses will not get you out of this human!" he shouted believing Naruto to be faking.

"I've already lost control of my power, any longer I'll lose my sanity." Naruto muttered unmoving "You will soon see what happens if I go too long without the touch of a woman." He mumbled from the ground.

"You expect me to believe such nonsense, when you're only a human?" Kuyo questioned dangerously as he stomped on Naruto's head. "Learn your place in the world filth!" Suddenly Naruto's body pulsed. "What?" Kuyo wondered stepping away from the blonde as his followers ran into the room feeling the pulse of Youki.

"What's going on?" Keito shouted seeing the blonde's body pulsing. "Isn't he a human what's with this power?"

Naruto slowly rose to his feet letting out a feral roar. Quickly his hair elongated covering the entirety of his back as two fox ears appeared on his head. As the enforcers watched in horror, nine tails sprouted from the blonde's tailbone. As this all happened his whiskers thickened while his canines became sharper looking more beastlike as his eyes became pure red as he let out another roar.

"Impossible." Kuyo muttered in shock seeing the being before him "This brat…was a Kyuubi?" he asked in shock as his hands began trembling.

"Kyuubi?" Keito asked nervously, visibly shaken by Kuyo's reaction.

"The Kyuubi, is the most powerful Kitsune imaginable, beings of such power they were mistaken as gods." He explained taking a tentative step backwards. "But something is wrong…Kyuubi are wise and powerful beings, this one….is nothing but power."

There was no time for anything more as the berserk Naruto roared once more and charged forward batting aside anyone who stood in his way. Diving aside Kuyo and Keito grunted as they considered their options. "Wait…." Kuyo muttered remembering the lore of his people. "Impossible…there are myths, but to think this one is true…" he muttered as they struggled to keep out of his way. "He is only the Yang aspect of the Kyuubi.

"So that's what he meant." Keito muttered softly as the enforcers were thrown about by the raging blonde. "His energy is out of balance and he needs the natural Yin energies of women to balance himself out." She looked around and realized she was the only woman around. "I'm not doing it." She stated quickly.

Naruto snapped his gaze at her and growled. "You may not get a choice." Kuyo muttered as they prepared themselves. "We cannot afford to hold back." He declared summoning fire to his hands.

"Yes sir." Keito called out spinning webs in her hands to tie down Naruto. Throwing out her hands she shot the webbing at the blond coating him in it making it hard for him to move. "SIR!"

Kuyo nodded and created twin spears of flames before hurling them at the trapped blonde. "That should put him down for now." Kuyo muttered conflicted about what to actually do now. On one hand it was a Kyuubi, perhaps only an aspect of one, but nonetheless a mythical being of his people. On the other he was someone who openly opposed the public morals committee.

His musings were cut short however as Naruto broke free of the webbing completely unharmed. Running forward he grabbed Kuyo's stunned face before slamming him into the ground with the force of a meteorite. Gripping the leader's legs Naruto slammed him repeatedly around the room knocking him out due to sheer blunt force trauma before turning on Keito.

Realizing her position Keito turned tail and ran only to shiver as Naruto roared before giving chase bounding along the walls to chase her down. Keito fearfully glanced over her shoulder only to scream in terror when Naruto slammed into her pinning face down on the ground. "Please…" she whimpered

Ranma glanced up hearing the roars. "Damn it…he went berserk again…" she considered what to do. "I should probably stop him." She muttered breaking open her cell. "But…we need him to get laid soon or it'll only get worse." She sighed as she tired to figure out what to do. "Tsukune?" she wondered seeing her friend along with the newspaper club.

Tsukune saw her and quickly ran over as did Moka and the others. "Ranma are you alright?" Tsukune shouted.

"I'm fine, but Naruto's gone berserk." Ranma muttered shocking Tsukune as he looked around worriedly.

"Change of plans we need to get you girls out of here." He stated pushing them back towards the entrance. "Naruto, isn't in the right state of mind right now, you'll only be putting yourself in danger by being near him."

"What's going on?" Moka shouted in worry seeing the panicked look in her friend's eyes. "What's wrong with Naruto?"

"He's lost his reasoning." Tsukune muttered softly before pushing them out. "Go find someone willing to sleep with Naruto and bring her here! At this point Naruto will force himself onto anyone he catches!"

Tsukune watched them go before pulling out a flask of hot water and gave it to Ranma who turned himself back into a male. "We need to keep him busy until they get back." He muttered "where is he?"

"I think he already caught someone." Ranma muttered pointing down the hallway. "Think we should go step in?"

Tsukune weighed his options "we should, but be careful. Naruto's unpredictable now, he might attack us if he feels we're trying to take whoever he's with away from him"

Naruto growled as Keito continued to struggle underneath him. "Stay away beast!" she shouted terrified as Naruto loomed over her. Suddenly he swiped his claws at her uniform destroying it instantly revealing her underwear. Futilely she tried to cover herself as she squirmed trying to get away from him, unable to attack him with her back facing him. With another swipe her under garments were gone as Naruto quickly removed his own pants. "Please don't…" she pleaded as her struggling weakened realizing she couldn't get away from the beast on top of her.

Naruto roared as he shoved his full length into her womanhood. With a scream Keito took him in as he began ruthlessly pounding into her causing her to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Why…how can it feel this good?" she asked herself even as she felt her own pussy getting soaked with her love juices in an attempt to better receive Naruto's girth. "He's raping me…yet my body is reacting." She muttered as she let out another howl as he slammed into her.

Feeling Naruto's dick twitching she froze realizing what was happening. "No, not inside!" she screamed trying to plead with him only for her buttocks to be gripped tightly as he slammed her harder. Clenching she felt him empty out in her womb "Gah…" she muttered as her tongue flopped out of her mouth in a lewd display. Feeling his seed spilling from her love hole Keito thought it was over as she prepared to flee only to feel herself picked up and placed in Naruto's lap, still connected at their cores. "More?" she muttered both fearful and aroused.

Naruto simply growled as if to say "Shut up woman." As he began kissing her neck as he bounced her on top of his shaft. Keito felt herself stiffening up as her own orgasm neared.

"Ah…" she moaned as she felt him push through her clenched walls, continuing to pound her as his hands grabbed her chest and began roughly molding them "Still not sane?" she wondered knowing that sexual contact would naturally channel some Yin energy into the male partner and vice versa. Feeling him bucking wildly again Keito prepared herself as he shot another load deep into her womb. "This is definitely not good, my people are extremely fertile as it is." She muttered, idly she noticed that the experience was starting to feel rather good for her. Suddenly she found herself on her side as Naruto lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he began thrusting into her more. Moaning she couldn't hold it in as her face showed how lewd she felt as he continued to fuck her senseless. "Please no more I'm going to break." She moaned as she felt his semen pooling underneath her. "How much has he unloaded into me?" she wondered weakly.

By the time it was over Keito was a mess as she twitched sporadically as Naruto panted for breath beside her, his member finally flaccid "Shit…I lost control again." He muttered looking over himself and Keito.

"Naruto?" Tsukune asked walking into the room slowly, unsurely. "You okay?" he asked looking around slowly. Ranma beside him scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto muttered rubbing his head. "I think." He added in "You wouldn't have any clothes on you would you?" he asked looking around "I ripped mine again."

"Naruto are you okay!" Hitomi shouted running into the chamber. "My god, what happened here?" she asked looking around.

"Ishigami-sensei." Naruto muttered in surprise before falling over in exhaustion.

"Hey man what happened to Kuyo?" Ranma asked as Naruto slipped in and out of consciousness.

"That way…" Naruto muttered pointing where the interrogation room was. "I need some sleep." He muttered closing his eyes.

"Ishigami-sensei, can we ask you to look after him?" Ranma asked seeing the Medusa's descendant looking at the blonde in concern. Seeing her nod her head Ranma walked down the path Naruto had pointed out. "Here he is." Ranma called out as the girls found and joined them.

"Dear lord what did Naruto do to him?" Kurumu asked shocked.

Ranma looked around the room. "By the looks of things. Slammed him across the room."

"Can you please tell us what happened?" Moka asked looking around worriedly.

Tsukune shared a look with Ranma. "We'll let Naruto explain in greater detail." They said at once. "These are his secrets."

Ranma sighed as he lifted Kuyo over his shoulder "Let's get these guys to the infirmary." He stated as the girls reluctantly helped him find the downed enforcers as they worked together to bring them out of the destroyed base.

In his office the Headmaster grinned "Things are getting interesting aren't they?" he asked chuckling darkly.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright here we go one boner on a page have fun with it and don't jack off too hard.

Stats

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 60 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 220 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 294 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 97

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 90 Endurance: 45 Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 180 Academic: 70 Tactics: 80 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Gasp no changes! I don't remember writing anything that would count as a stat increase


	7. Story Time

Alright guys, here is the next chapter of "The Killer, The protector, and The Negotiator." Last chapter was well received and very few if any questions were asked.

Alright this chapter is going to be going heavily into Naruto's condition and how the three of them met. Since I hate flashbacks I won't actually go into one, but they'll be describing it so it's kind of like one. You also get to see how the enforcers react after that whole situation. Personally I felt that I handled that scene very poorly, but I honestly don't know how to improve it.

Oh yeah before we begin, just know that sex is fairly common throughout the story, maybe not every chapter but still fairly often. So often in fact I won't announce them. So be prepared to suddenly see sex scenes.

The stats so far:

* * *

><p><span>Ranma<span>

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 60 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 220 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 294 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 97

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 90 Endurance: 45 Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 180 Academic: 70 Tactics: 80 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

* * *

><p><span>Story Time<span>

Naruto sighed as he noticed his friends enter his room in the infirmary where he had simply been enjoying the warmth as Ishigami Hitomi had allowed him to rest his head on her lap. "I see I have some answers to give." He stated before they could say anything. "I suppose I owe you an explanation." He muttered as they all took seats nearby.

"Could you start by explaining what just happened?" Moka asked worriedly. "Tsukune said you went berserk, what did he mean?"

Naruto sighed "Do you recall me mentioning that I need to be with women?" he asked looking at them seriously. Seeing them nod their heads he closed his eyes. "I meant it in a quite literal sense." He began before looking up at the ceiling again as Hitomi ran her fingers through his hair. "About a year ago, I merged my soul with that of an ancient Kitsune spirit, Kurama, the oldest Kyuubi in existence. However when he was originally sealed into me it was only his Yang aspect. Because of that my energy is constantly out of balance so I need the Yin energies of women to keep me stable." Seeing their confused stares he chuckled mirthlessly. "Put it this way, the longer I go without contact with women in some form I slowly lose control of myself, it starts with my powers then it moves on to my sanity."

Hitomi gasped. "So that's why you have so much sex…" she muttered in realization. Seeing the girls staring at her in confusion she elaborated. "The easiest way to infuse Yin energy into someone is through sexual contact with a woman. Women naturally produce more Yin energy then Yang energy and vice versa with men"

"Yeah, when they imprisoned me I was separated from women for too long and lost my sanity." Naruto continued on seeing the looks of understanding on the girls' faces. "Consequently, because of the overload of Yang energy I end up seeking out women for mating, regardless of what they want, in other words you know mating seasons right? Well mating seasons are the products of Yin or Yang overloads so I'm almost perpetually in a rut. So my body produces a large amount of pheromones whenever I lose control, that's why even though it's rape the girls start feeling good regardless." He paused as he tried to remember what happened.

"I think you might want to go check in on that Keito girl then." Tsukune stated as he folded his arms already knowing most of this information anyways. "She was unconscious when we found her and well…it looked like you had your way with her."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably "Yeah, to be fair I'm surprised I reverted back with just her though, usually even if I only just lost control it takes at least 20 rounds for me to regain myself."

Yukari spoke up to provide an answer as she tried to accept what she was hearing. "That's probably because she's from a highly fertile species." She began catching Naruto's attention. "Species that are highly fertile produce larger amounts of Yin and Yang, which is why they reproduce so often. Even if it wasn't her, if you happened to be with someone who was in heat then the results would probably be the same. Humans are different then the various Youkai species in that Humans in general do not have mating seasons, their bodies are naturally in balance so you'd receive less Yin from Human women then you would an in heat Youkai woman. Of course there are some Youkai that don't have set mating seasons, like Vampires, and other humanoid species." She took a breath allowing the others to mull over her thoughts. "On the other hand, beast types and plant types do have periods of time when they seek out mates so they'll produce more Yin for you to take in, the downside is that you'll most likely end up with kids if you do it with those girls."

"I see…" Naruto muttered as he mulled it over. "That makes sense." He continued rubbing his chin.

"So how long can you go without sex?" Kurumu asked nervously. "I mean what if we get into another situation where you can't find a partner quickly?" she sounded worried and looked like she wanted to get a little further away from Naruto.

Naruto sighed seeing her reaction. "Don't worry, I just absorbed a large amount, I should be good for at least a week, plus Ishigami-sensei has been slowly infusing me with Yin energy this entire time." He sighed once more as he looked out the window as Ranma shifted uncomfortably still wary about the subject of sex despite his jabs at Naruto's sex life. "However, every time I use my powers it drains a little of the Yin energy I absorb, I use my powers frequently so it decreases the interval of time in between intakes to about a day.

"This is why he fucks some one everyday basically." Ranma added in before looking out the window trying to distract himself.

"Yeah." Naruto admitted with a nod of his head. "There is a way to stop it from taking control of me though." He began catching everyone's attention again. "I need to find the Yin aspect of the Kyuubi. According to the god who sealed Kurama into me, the Yin aspect should be a woman that is my polar opposite." He stated causing the others to frown.

"Opposite?" Moka asked questioningly.

"Cold and merciless in public but is actually quite affectionate and doting around those she cares for." Tsukune stated with conviction. "Since Naruto is quite friendly and joking in public but is actually quite mean, and cold.

"Is that how you see me?" Naruto questioned staring at Tsukune oddly. "Regardless, the main problem is that Yin won't necessarily be a Kitsune Youkai though. According to the Gods I should be able to sense her, and she me, when we're nearby."

What happens when you two do meet?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"Who knows?" Naruto muttered. "All I know is that finding her will balance me out, consequently it should balance her out too. If Yin has been suppressing her urges like I think she has been, being my opposite and all, she should be quite insane right now." He paused in thought. "What I think will happen is that our Yin and Yang energies will mix and form a child that will be the reincarnation of the immortal spirit of the Kyuubi."

"Wait immortal?" Yukari asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Kurama, the Kyuubi is immortal." Naruto explained simply. "It was a god of Death that sealed him into me when my father made a contract with it."

"You know what let's not even go there." Kurumu muttered rubbing her head as she tried to comprehend everything.

"Agreed." Tsukune muttered still a little unsure about everything his friend had told him.

"So how are you going to find the Yin aspect?" Moka asked concerned for her friend. "I mean are you just going to wander around hoping to eventually find her?"

"Sounds about right." Naruto agreed. "That's how I met Tsukune and Ranma after all." Everyone noticed the lack of insulting nicknames but none mentioned it. "I met Ranma in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, don't know why but he decided to follow me around after that and then we met Tsukune in a shopping mall the next week which he started following us around as well."

"My own life is kind of hectic and I needed to get away." Ranma answered seeing the questioning glances sent his way. "Traveling with Naruto gave me a great ticket out of my life back home."

Tsukune nodded his head. "There wasn't anything interesting happening back home and I originally didn't get into High School so I tagged along with them. A few months later the three of us got invitations to Youkai Academy."

Naruto smiled faintly. "That's that, but going back to your question Moka, I plan to just wander around until I find her, I don't know what kind of reaction I'll have to her, nor do I know what will happen if I find her, but I need to keep looking for the safety of all the women around me." He sighed tiredly. "It's fine when I can find girls willing to let me fuck them, but if I get into an area where I can't have sex then I'd be putting everyone at great risk by being near them."

"Is that so?" A new voice asked. Spinning around the group tensed when they saw the leader of the Public Safety Commission and his right hand. Kuyo and Keito walked into the room, Keito however looked a little off and held a hand on her stomach unsurely. "Based on what I've just heard it seems like the best thing to keep this school safe is for you to find this Yin aspect of the mighty Kyuubi." Kuyo stated staring down at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

"Oh you sound different." Naruto muttered looking up at the four tailed Kitsune. "Something happen Kit?"

Kuyo let the comment slide having witnessed their difference in power first hand. "I'll have a room built for you in case a similar situation develops. I've already contacted the Headmaster and he agrees he'll have an expert craft a charm for you to transport yourself to the room whenever you feel yourself losing control. Of course we'll provide willing women to satisfy you until you regain control."

"What do you mean provide willing women?" Tsukune asked suspiciously.

"I mean what I say; the entire school knows there are plenty of girls willing to aid Namikaze-san should this happen again." Kuyo stated blandly. "Keito." He intoned causing the spider woman to step forward.

"The Public Safety Commission has already posted a signup sheet within the school for women willing to aid in your recovery should another incident occur." She explained. "If such a thing arises again all signed up students and faculty will be notified and those who can will be excused from any duties they have to satisfy you."

Naruto nodded his head. "I see, that might be for the best." He muttered surprised the enforcers were actually helping him. "How about you, are you okay after what happened?" he asked. "You've been holding your stomach since you got here."

Keito frowned. "Because of you I'm pregnant now." She stated with a small amount of venom in her voice. "In a month's time I'll have to take a leave from school for the birthing process and proceeding maternity leave."

"Oh…" Naruto muttered as the others looked away unsure how to respond. Getting up despite how much it caused him to ache Naruto walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. "If it's any consolation I'll do what I can for you and the children, I don't know your customs but I'll do what I can."

"Because of our fertility as a species pregnancy only lasts about five to six weeks. The mother then spends about ten years with her children teaching them everything they need to know after which they leave to find their own lives." Keito explained. "The only thing the father needs to do is provide food for the children and the mother as she nurses and teaches them."

"I understand." Naruto muttered as he pulled away from her. Placing a hand on her stomach he gained a sad look. "I never knew my own parents…" he began softly. "They were both killed the night of my birth, so I'm glad these children will at least have the guidance of their mother."

The others remained silent as they allowed the two to converse. Keito sighed "Just prepare to take care of me." She stated tiredly. "The toll on my body will prevent me from moving much as the time of birthing nears and you'll need to protect me when that time comes, there are many predators that would look for a chance at an easy meal."

"Alright." Naruto agreed as Keito backed up and bowed before joining her leader as the two turned around.

"Namikaze, we will be keeping an eye out for possible women who could be the one you seek, the sooner you find the Yin aspect of Kyuubi the safer this school will become."

"Right…" Naruto muttered unsurely. "Why the sudden change Kuyo."

"Call it a divine revelation." Kuyo stated mysteriously before he and Keito left. Keito pulled out a piece of paper and left it on the desk nearby.

"What the heck was that about?" Naruto questioned as Hitomi pulled him down next to her where she lay her head on his shoulder happily.

Tsukune and Ranma shrugged their shoulders not quite sure what to make of the oddly helpful Kuyo. "I don't think it's a trap…" Tsukune began hesitantly. "Perhaps it has something to do with you being a part of the Kyuubi?" he suggested. "Kuyo did say that Kyuubi was a mythical being even to the Kitsune."

"I suppose." Naruto muttered as the girls shared uneasy looks. "Has the nurse cleared me for leaving yet?" he asked working out the kinks in his legs and arms.

"Yes, she said you could leave as soon as you felt able." Ranma stated folding his arms.

"Great I think I'm going to head home and rest then." Naruto explained as he stood up. "Thank you Ishigami-sensei." He smiled at the Medusa's descendant who blushed and looked away.

"Actually, would you like to stay with me or the night Naruto?" Hitomi asked catching the others by surprise. Blinking rapidly Naruto immediately regained his bearing s and smiled.

"I'd love to." He replied smoothly as he grasped her hands as the two of them made their way outside.

"Wow…" Tsukune muttered. "Just wow…already back to normal." The girls giggled a bit as Ranma shook his head in exasperation. "Anyways I think we should all head to bed for now." He stated clapping his hands together.

There were various nods of agreement as the girls and Ranma all got up to head to their own dormitories. Ranma paused and looked out the window. "Akane…I hope you can forgive me for running off like this." He muttered thinking back to his fiancé whom he left to travel with Naruto. Shaking his head he quickly caught up to Tsukune who was walking with Moka back to the dorms.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 60 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 220 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 294 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 97

Tsukune

**Strength: ** 90 Endurance: 45 Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 180 Academic: 70 Tactics: 80 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Another chapter done, not as much action (of any kind) in this chapter but I feel it was necessary for readers to understand Naruto's situation a bit more after last chapter. Next chapter will be back on track in following the storyline. Perhaps I'll have a situation that Tsukune deals with on his own without the help of Ranma or Naruto, it'd give inner Moka a chance to shine and also build up Tsukune's relations with the girls a bit more.

Anyways thanks for your patience.


	8. Mind over Matter

Alright guys thanks for waiting! Anyways here's the eighth chapter of you know…this story.

Hope you all enjoy and please remember to give good feedback.

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 60 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 220 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 294 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 97

Tsukune

**Strength:**90 Endurance: 45 Power: 15 Speed: 30

**Intelligence:** 180 Academic: 70 Tactics: 80 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

* * *

><p><span>Mind over Matter<span>

Tsukune was walking through the school alone as he thought about what had recently happened. "Hm…Naruto's situation is more or less sorted out." He muttered to himself as he wandered aimlessly. "The PSC doesn't seem to want to pursue us anymore so that's good." He continued walking around a large student who had stepped in to confront him. "Hm…I'll have to look into a way of stopping those rumors from circulating anymore. They're not really making it easy for us to move around."

"Yo pipsqueak, I heard you're in with Namikaze and Saotome." Turning his head in surprise Tsukune was forced to tilt his head back in order to see the student's face. "Name's Copper Rikishi I heard you and your friends are pretty strong." He stated waving around a dumbbell.

"Ah well, Naruto and Ranma are at least." Tsukune admitted trying to gauge how the massive teen would react.

"I heard you were too." The monstrous looking teen stated as he moved closer to Tsukune. "I just want to see how strong one of their companions is." He stated cracking his knuckles.

"I think you're mistaken, I myself am not strong." Tsukune stated truthfully.

"What kind of bullshit are you spouting?" Chopper questioned raising an eyebrow as he dropped the dumbbells causing the floor to crack on impact. "The strong hang with the strong, that's how this world works." He raised his arm and swung at Tsukune "If you ain't strong then why is Namikaze and Saotome hanging around you?"

Tsukune jumped backwards avoiding the attack but the debris from the contact point pelted him as he tried to cover his face to avoid fatal injury from the shrapnel. "Tch, not everyone is the same as you." He stated calmly despite the various wounds on his arms and legs. "They don't need a reason to befriend someone weaker than them."

"Don't fuck with me!" Chopper shouted smashing the ground again sending debris everywhere.

"Got to get out of the building before he knocks it over." Tsukune muttered as he ran out the door and into the woods. "Right, what did they say about this kind of fight?" he muttered trying to remember the few tips Ranma and Naruto had given him.

A memory came to mind. "If it's someone you absolutely cannot defeat yourself, you'll have to run and think of some way to beat them." Naruto's voice rang in his mind.

"You don't even need to actually fight them." Ranma continued. "If they're chasing you down, just use the most effective way of escape, they'll get tired first if they don't know how to move properly."

Tsukune sighed "Well if it works." He muttered as he heard Rikishi crashing along behind him. Ducking to his right Tsukune began looking around for items he could use. "This looks good." He muttered getting to work.

When Chopper reached the area where Tsukune had ducked out of sight he growled before sniffing the air. "Where are you pipsqueak?" he shouted looking around. "You can't hide from me! You ain't even fit to breathe the same air as me weakling!"

Just as he said that a large branch from one of the trees snapped forward and struck him across the chest. The blow surprised Chopper who stumbled backwards snapping a rope which released a large log trap knocking Chopper to the side and over a small ledge causing the teen to fall in a heap near the bus stop. "Is it over?" Tsukune muttered crouching near the ledge to peer over.

"Ow you little bitch that hurt!" Chopper shouted getting to his feet while glaring up at Tsukune. "I'm going to crush you!"

"It's never that easy is it?" Tsukune muttered darting into the forest again before Chopper could get a good visual on him. As he ran he saw a familiar pink haired vampire and quickly ran towards her.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried happily seeing the boy running towards her. "Eh?" she mumbled when he grabbed her hand and continued running. "Wait what's going on?" she asked as they continued running.

"An annoying person is chasing me." Tsukune explained simply as they continued running. "Anyways he seems to think I'm as strong as Naruto and Ranma so he picked a fight with me." Tsukune gave off a suffering sigh "He's pretty sturdy so I was planning on setting some more traps want to help me?" he asked with a chuckle causing Moka to nod her head.

"I'll help where I can." She stated confidently with a dazzling smile causing Tsukune's face to redden slightly.

"Great here's what I had planned." Tsukune stated as they began grabbing what they could to set the traps.

When Chopper rammed his way through the forest Tsukune gave Moka a signal. Seeing it Moka, who had been holding a rope which was suspending a large boulder in the air, let go of the rope dropping the boulder on top of Chopper's head. As Tsukune expected Chopper stumbled forward from the blow to his head setting off the next trap which released two large logs which smashed Chopper in the sides. Stumbling to the side now while clutching his sides in pain Chopper unwittingly set off a third trap which was a pit fall they had managed to dig quickly thanks to Moka's strength. Once they were sure Chopper had fallen in Tsukune and Moka quickly covered the hole effectively burying Chopper who howled angrily at them.

"Phew, I think we're good." Tsukune muttered as the two patted the dirt before high tailing it out of the area just in case.

"I've had enough of this shit!" Chopper roared as he broke through the dirt that had been piled on top of him as he took on a more grotesque shape. "You think burying a troll is going to work?" he roared as he charged at the duo.

Moka quickly shoved Tsukune out of the way as the Troll charged them. "MOKA-SAN!" Tsukune shouted only to realize what was in his hand. "When did…?" he began to ask only for Moka's true power to silence him as she took on her true appearance.

"Hmph to lay your filthy hands on me…" Moka muttered as she gripped Chopper's hand and squeezed causing blood to spurt out from it as the troll roared in pain. "You have a lot of nerve." She stated before yanking him forward. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she roared striking the troll with a spinning heel kick sending the giant flying away.

"Amazing." Tsukune muttered in awe as he tried to judge just how far she had sent Chopper flying.

"I suppose some praise is in order." Moka stated idly as she made her way over to Tsukune. "What you lacked in strength you made up for in strategy." She grabbed the Rosario from his hands and prepared to snap it back in place. "A team should always have someone like you I suppose."

"As usual I can't tell if you're praising me or not." Tsukune stated with a laugh as she snapped the Rosario in place.

"Hmph, keep up the good work Tsukune." She stated as she returned to her sealed state as the Outer Moka collapsed in his arms.

Tsukune smiled as he carried Moka out of the forest. On the way to the dorms he felt her stir. "You okay Moka-san?" he asked cheerfully causing her to blush as she realized he was carrying her.

"I can walk." She muttered with a beet red face. Setting her down gently Moka coughed into her hands to clear her mind. "By the way are you ready for the Semester exams?" she asked as a way of breaking the silence.

"Wait when are those again?" Tsukune asked nervously as he lamented his somewhat poor math grades.

"They're in about two weeks." She stated seeing his distress. "Could it be…you haven't studied?"

"With everything that's been happening I've fallen behind on my studies." Tsukune moaned "I don't want to repeat a grade." He muttered sadly. "Also, Ririko-sensei's classes have gotten to near impossible levels for me to understand."

Moka giggled seeing his distressed face. "Want me to help you study?" she asked cutely causing Tsukune to blush. "I think I'm doing well in her class."

"Thanks Moka-san, that'd be a life saver." Tsukune muttered breathing a sigh of relief.

Moka smiled before she began fidgeting nervously. "By the way Tsukune…" she began causing him to glance at her curiously "Can I suck some blood?" she asked leaning in towards him causing him to reflexively back up until his back hit the wall. "I can't?" she asked looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"I didn't say that." Tsukune muttered looking away. "Just don't take too much." He stated in embarrassment.

"YAY THANK YOU TSUKUNE!" she shouted joyfully as she bit his neck and happily began sucking some blood.

"You know there are better places to do that." Screaming in shock the two broke apart to stare at the person who had disrupted them.

"NARUTO!" Tsukune shouted angrily as Naruto, who had been leaning out the nearby window casually waved at them.

"Yo."

"What are you doing there?" Tsukune asked accusingly. "Shouldn't you be at club right now?"

"Have you checked the time recently?" Naruto asked whilst raising an eyebrow. "Club is over right now."

"Wait, isn't that the girls' dormitory?" Moka asked as she looked around to be sure she was right.

"Yeah." It is Naruto stated as a girl with teal hair wrapped her arms around his neck before looking over his shoulder to greet them. "I'm with her."

The two teens outside blanched, while the girl with Naruto giggled. "Oh my, how bold of you two to have a rendezvous outside like that."

Moka and Tsukune's faced lit up in embarrassment as the tried to stammer out denials. "It's not like that." Tsukune muttered. "We were dealing with a troll in the forest." He explained while Naruto listened in interest.

"Huh that's new, you'll have to tell me about it someday." He stated before he turned his neck to kiss the girl behind him. "Well whatever I'll let you guys get back to whatever you were doing."

Blushing as the images of what the two were doing came to mind the two quickly made their way around the corner intent on reaching the dorm's front door. However as they rounded the corner they came upon a peculiar sight. "Ranma?" Tsukune asked as n unreadable expression came upon his face. "What's going on here?"

The scene was honestly something he'd expect to find Naruto in. Ranma was on his back with a well muscled girl sitting on top of him pinning him to the ground. She was keeping her knees on the ground while her arms pinned down Ranma's. The girl was slightly taller than Naruto if Tsukune was judging her size correctly, she wore the school uniform but it seemed to be a little tight around her chest. Her hair was bright red and there were one or two scars visible along her arms possibly from past fights.

Ranma grunted as he glanced at them. "Don't think too much about it. She just caught me by surprise." He shifted around trying to get enough room to get away. "She's the club president for the club I'm in." he stated still trying to get out from underneath her.

"Name's Tanamoto Mitsuki." The girl stated looking at them with a grin. "He looked distracted so I figured I'd teach him a lesson."

"Hmph, how kind of you Kaichou." Ranma muttered as Tsukune and Moka sweat dropped. "So, why are you two so late?"

"Oh uh…we just had to deal with a troll trying to kill us." Tsukune explained.

"Oh was it Chopper?" Mitsuki asked looking interested. "He's a banned member of our group. The idiot kept breaking the rules so we had to kick him out."

"Yeah it was Chopper, we managed somehow." Moka explained

"Good to hear. Saves us the trouble of dealing with him ourselves." Mitsuki stated with a nod of thanks.

"Well then I think we'll let you two continue with your…exercises." Tsukune muttered hoping that Mitsuki wasn't going to actually go any further with her position over Ranma.

Mitsuki waved while Ranma continued to struggle. "You know your strength is really annoying to deal with from this position." All he got was a grin in response.

When they finally got to the front door Tsukune smiled as he bid Moka a good night as she entered the dorms after waving good bye. "Despite the hassle today was good." Tsukune muttered happily as he headed to the Boys' Dormitory.

Tsukune groaned as he tried to follow Ririko's lecture "No good, I don't get it." He muttered quietly.

"Aono-kun please solve this problem with the formula we just covered." Ririko called out causing Tsukune to stumble to his feet.

"Ah…I'm sorry I don't know." Tsukune muttered bowing his head in apology.

"Are you struggling Aono-kun?" Ririko asked in concern.

"I'm sorry." Tsukune muttered again as he retook his seat.

"Well I'm offering after school lessons if you need them." Ririko stated as she glanced around the room for someone to answer the problem. "Namikaze-kun how about you?"

Naruto glanced up from his notebook before rising to his feet at a leisurely pace. To those who knew him Naruto was generally speaking an idiot when it came to academics instead focusing on physical potency. So when he flawlessly answered the question everyone stared at him oddly.

"Th-that's correct." Ririko stated as she doubled checked the answer.

Nodding his head Naruto sat back down and turned his attention onto his notebook as Ririko shook off her surprise and continued the lesson.

After class Tsukune, Moka, Naruto, and Ranma were sitting together behind the school building. "When did you learn those formulas Naruto?" Tsukune asked

"Oh that?" Naruto questioned looking at them curiously. "Math and science is my specialty." He explained simply. "It helps us run the calculations for how to best kill people." There was an uncomfortable silence after that.

"Uh…how so?" Moka asked wondering if she should even ask.

"Well I can calculate projectile drops for my thrown weapons, the ratios for making medicines or poisons, the most efficient way to use limited materials, etc."

"Ah…" the group muttered as they looked around trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto.

"Oh it's nothing to concern yourselves over; it's just math and science." Naruto stated waving off their awkwardness.

"Right it's not like it changes anything." Ranma stated crossing his arms while nodding his head. "Perfectly normal." Suddenly a bucket of cold water fell on top of Ranma's head. "Sorry!" a girl from above them shouted as she poked her head out the window.

"This is also normal." Naruto noted with a mirthful chuckle as Ranma glared at him from underneath the bucket. "Well in any case how are you going to get all caught up on Math?" Naruto asked turning towards Tsukune.

"Ah, I'll probably study with Moka-san a bit." He admitted causing the girl to smile happily.

"Tsukune don't worry I'll help you out as much as I can." Moka stated while hugging his arm. "So please let me suck your blood!" with the usual chuu~ sound Moka bit Tsukune's neck and began to drink.

"What's going on here?" a voice shouted out startling the group as Moka pulled away and looked towards the voice. "Ririko-sensei?" the group asked confused by the Math teacher's presence.

"I came to give Aono-kun the information about my after school lessons." She stated walking over and separating Moka from Tsukune. "I can see why Aono-kun has fallen behind in class." She stated glaring at Moka causing the girl to shrink back in surprise.

"I think you're going too far sensei." Naruto stated leaning against the wall. "She's number two in our grade, I'm sure she could help Tsukune learn the material."

"Quiet Namikaze!" she ordered startling Naruto who instinctively backed up. "I can already see what's going to happen if these two try to study together." She declared pushing up her glasses. "They'll lose the battle against temptations and end up necking like this thereby getting nothing done!"

"Well…" Naruto muttered thinking about it. "That might be true."

"Traitor!" Tsukune shouted at Naruto in disbelief.

"Well you gotta admit that you two tend to fall into this situation quite often." Naruto pointed out before turning to Ranma. "Right?"

Shrugging her shoulders Ranma made a noncommittal sound. "I don't really see the problem." She stated as the Teacher stared at the group.

"See? While I find that you two make quite the cute couple, I don't think it allows for very conductive studying habits." She reasoned causing Naruto to shrug his shoulders.

"I got nothing to argue that." He stated causing the others to sigh as they palmed their faces.

"As you can see it would be more beneficial for Aono-kun to come to the after school lessons." Ririko explained causing Tsukune to reluctantly agree.

"I…suppose." Tsukune muttered as he looked sadly at Moka. "I'm sorry Moka-san." He apologized causing her to smile sadly.

"It's alright Tsukune, as long as you pass the tests and we can have summer break together." She stated causing him to smile thankfully.

"Lessons start today Aono-kun, please don't be late." With that the Teacher walked away.

"Well I got club to head to so I'll see you guys later." Naruto announced as did Ranma. Nodding their heads they bounded away leaving Tsukune alone with Moka.

"I should head over to the lesson." Tsukune muttered sadly as he gave Moka a small hug. "I'll catch you tomorrow Moka-san." He stated before heading into the school as Moka frowned before heading back to the dorms a plan in mind.

The next day Kurumu was walking with Naruto, Ranma, and Yukari through the halls. "Ririko-sensei's after school lessons?" Kurumu asked curiously. "Ugh that might not be good." She muttered catching the boys' attention. "She's my homeroom teacher, and she always goes overboard with her lessons."

"Overboard?"

"The guys who go to her lessons always arrive to class really tired and they look out of it during the day."

"That might be trouble." Ranma muttered rubbing his chin. "You don't think she's doing something to the students do you?"

"Eh…she hasn't really killed anyone has she?" Yukari asked while holding her hands behind her back.

"Well no, but it's still affecting student health." Kurumu pointed out causing Naruto to nod his head in agreement. "Oh sorry." She muttered having walked into someone. "Tsukune!" she chirped happily recognizing the brunette. "Uh…Tsukune?"

Tsukune seemed not to hear her as he walked off chanting advanced mathematics formulas. "That's not even stuff we went over in class." Yukari muttered impressed.

"It would be more impressive if he didn't look brainwashed." Naruto stated folding his arms. "Really now…" he sighed heavily. "What is she doing to her students?" he ruffled his own hair before sighing again. "Well anyways I think we can leave this to Moka right?" he asked while closing one eye with a small smile on his face as he pointed out Moka handing Tsukune a notebook as he seemed to be recovering.

However Ririko interrupted them and took Tsukune away from Moka while knocking the notebook away.

Walking up to Moka they patted her on the shoulder. "I don't think you should let her bother you." Yukari stated seriously. "Some of the guys from my class go to her after school lessons as well and all of them become really smart." She began catching the attention of everyone else. "But, they all start acting like Ririko-sensei's slaves!"

"Tsukune was acting differently." Naruto agreed as Moka listened intently while the others slowly meandered away.

Once they were far enough away Naruto turned to watch Moka who seemed like she heard something before running off. "Should we follow her?" Ranma asked curiously. "She might not be able to handle it."

Naruto waved it off. "Nah she'll be fine, that teacher isn't all that strong." He dismissed walking off, besides we should get ready for exams as well."

"Ugh don't remind me." Ranma muttered glumly.

Once exams were over Moka and Tsukune were walking alone. "How was the test Tsukune?" she asked looking up at him causing him to chuckle.

"I don't know." He admitted rubbing his head. "I tried my hardest though." He gazed at her fondly. "Thanks for staying with me until the last second Moka-san; you're a real life saver."

Moka looked at him with a blushing face for a second before she began to quiver. "TSUKUNE!" she shouted happily startling Tsukune who fell over from the sudden show of affection.

Meanwhile Naruto stared at his grades. "Well…at least I got 100 on math." He stated before trashing the rest of his tests.

Ranma sighed "Well I passed so I'm happy." He agreed before tossing away his exams.

"These two are so carefree…." Yukari muttered as Kurumu wailed at having failed the course. "I even tutored you." Yukari muttered scratching her head.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 60 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 230 Academic: 60 (Competent at math and sciences +10) Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 294 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 97

Tsukune

**Strength:**100 Endurance: 45 Power: 15 Speed: 40 (successfully escaped a troll +10)

**Intelligence:** 190 Academic: 70 Tactics: 90 (Trap setting experience +10) Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Alright we're done anything you guys want to ask go ahead and if I can I'll answer.


	9. Summer Vacation with Ranma

Alright thanks for waiting everyone I hope you all like this chapter. Hm, I'm thinking of making a Ranma centric chapter soon, like focused almost exclusively on Ranma, I feel like he isn't getting enough attention at the moment. The only thing is I don't really know what to do with him…oh well I'll figure something out.

* * *

><p><span>Ranma<span>

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 60 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 230 Academic: 60 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 294 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 97

Tsukune

**Strength:** 100 Endurance: 45 Power: 15 Speed: 40

**Intelligence:** 190 Academic: 70 Tactics: 90 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

* * *

><p><span>Summer Vacation with Ranma<span>

Ranma yawned lightly as he arrived at the clearing where the fight club usually held their meetings. "Morning Captain." He muttered tiredly as he sat on a nearby log. "You wanted to hold a meeting this early?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Of course, we have a trip planned." The captain explained as she smirked. "We're going into the mountains to train."

"We are?" Ranma asked looking a little more alert at the mention of training. "I thought we weren't allowed to leave the school until we graduated."

"We can't go into the human world." Mitsuki explained as she smirked. "Which is why we'll be going to the mountains near my village." She continued seeing the look of understanding cross Ranma's face.

Nodding his head in understanding Ranma settled back down on the log to wait for the others. "The others…do know about this right?" he asked after a few minutes where no one showed up.

"They should I made the proper announcement to all of our members." She declared as she folded her arms. After another twenty minutes only the vice captain and one of the few girls in the club arrived. The girl was lithe and carried herself in a well trained manner as she nodded in acknowledgement to Ranma who waved back. "So everyone decided to skip huh?" Mitsuki muttered as her hair began waving erratically in the air as her anger became palpable.

Ranma chuckled nervously. "I guess it's only us then." He muttered catching the Captain's attention. The look she had on her face would've killed a lesser man, as it stood Ranma merely developed a sweat drop on the back of his head. "You were really looking forward to this weren't you?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Whatever let's get going then." Mitsuki muttered in a sulking mood as the vice captain exchanged looks with the other female member of the club.

"Captain really likes going on trips with the club." He explained causing Ranma and the other girl to nod their heads in understanding.

"I see, you guys do this every year?" Ranma asked looking around as the group of four walked along a forest path.

"Daigou, enough chit-chat, Saotome and Konishi can be brought up to date about our club's past later." Mitsuki called out as she impatiently led the way.

Daigou shrugged his shoulders "Understood captain." He called out as he jogged to catch up with her.

Ranma sighed having actually been interested. "Well, you heard her, let's keep up with them Taki." Taki nodded her head in agreement as the two of them increased their pace to keep up with their upperclassmen. "So Captain, where exactly are we going?"

"My home is deep within the mountains." She explained simply. "We'll be camping near a lake about a mile or two outside the village. The first half of our trip will be training; the second half will be more for fun within the village." She explained as she led them along the path which was becoming increasingly devoid of trees. When they reached the mountain side Mitsuki paused as she took a deep breath. "Home sweet home." She muttered softly.

"Haven't been to the mountains in a while." Ranma muttered feeling excited for the trip now that he could see where they were going. "So how far in do we have to go before we reach the lake?" he asked turning his attention to Mitsuki as Taki and Daigou glanced at their leader as well.

"We'll get there in about an hour." She stated simply earning nods from the others as they began their trek.

"You've been quiet this whole time Taki, something wrong?" Ranma asked noticing that Taki had yet to speak the entire time they've been traveling.

"There was no need to say anything." She explained curtly before falling silent once more.

"Uh…okay…" Ranma muttered as Daigou simply shook his head in amusement. "Was it something I said?" he asked looking around. Mitsuki looked like she was shaking a bit while Daigou just looked away a small smile on his face.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine." Mitsuki stated waving Ranma's concern off. "She's a strong girl after all."

Ranma didn't look convinced but let the conversation drop regardless. "Well alright then." He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Letting silence descend upon the group, the four slowly trekked along the mountain paths until an hour had passed and they had reached their destination. "Wow…" Ranma muttered seeing the clearing they were going to be using.

"I know right?" Daigo muttered punching Ranma's arm "Place is amazing." He agreed as Ranma idly rubbed his arm. "I had the same stupid look you do now when I first showed up."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ranma asked with narrowed eyes.

"No I'm saying you have a stupid face." Daigo corrected him simply. "There's a difference."

"Some difference…" Ranma muttered as he placed his hands on his waist in annoyance. "You're insulting me either way."

"Wow, you figured it out."

"YOU WERE CALLING ME STUPID!" Ranma shouted as he dove at Daigo as the two descended into a brawling match on the ground causing Mitsuki to begin laughing uproariously while Taki smiled as she covered her mouth to hide her silent laughter.

"Well…" Mitsuki began as she turned to face Taki. "While these two knuckleheads duke it out let's set up camp." Taki nodded her head as she began helping her captain with the setup while the two boys continued fighting. A full hour later Daigo and Ranma were sprawled out on the ground breathing heavily. "Are you two idiots done yet?" she asked as she looked down on them.

"I can still fight!" Ranma began to say as he began to rise as Daigo did the same.

"This ain't over…!" Daigo muttered through his heavy breathing. "I'll show you what it means to fight with your senpai!"

Mitsuki sighed before grabbing a bucket of water. "Alright you two, calm down!" she shouted dousing them both triggering Ranma's curse. "Eh?" Mitsuki muttered seeing the change

"Why'd you do that?" Ranma shouted as she wrung out her clothing. "Tch." She muttered as she quickly wrung out her hair as well. "Now I gotta wait until we get some hot water."

"But…you…boy…girl…." Daigo tried to formulate proper sentences but the shock was too much as all that came out was useless babble. For her part Taki gasped silently as she looked on in wonder.

"Yeah, yeah, long story short, I got cursed in China." Ranma muttered with an annoyed expression on her face. With another sigh she got onto her feet and quickly tightened the draw pants to prevent it from fall off as she readjusted her shirt.

"Are they real?" Mitsuki asked as she leaned in to get a closer look at Ranma's chest. Without warning she reached out and gave Ranma's chest a squeeze causing her to let out a loud shriek as she pushed Mitsuki's hands away while covering her chest.

"That hurts you know!" Ranma shouted as tears formed in her eyes.

"They're sensitive huh?" Mitsuki muttered as she rubbed her head. "Well this is probably one of the weirdest things I've seen."

"Oh shut up you're the one who squeezed them so hard." Ranma muttered as she looked away from Mitsuki. Taki curiously tilted her head to the side as she walked over to Ranma and gently grabbed her chest. "What are you doing?" Ranma screamed as she pulled away from Taki.

"They're real." Taki muttered before she looked down and cupped her own chest. She paused as she made the comparison in her mind. "Why…." She muttered as she brought her knees up to her chest and began drawing circles in the ground with a gloomy aura surrounding her.

Mitsuki and Daigo each had a sweat drop forming on their heads seeing the younger girl's reaction. "Well…Can't really fault her." Daigo muttered as he looked into the sky.

"Yeah, not everyday you find a guy with bigger knockers than you." Mitsuki agreed without any sense of shame as Ranma and Taki turned slightly red in the face.

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY CHEST ALREADY DAMN IT!" Ranma shouted angrily causing Mitsuki and Daigo to burst out laughing. "You wouldn't be laughing if it was you…" Ranma muttered as he looked away from the two upperclassmen.

"Oh quit your bitching." Mitsuki finally managed to say as she calmed down. "Alright Taki get some hot water for Ranma so we can begin training!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Taki shouted as she hurried over to the camp in order to grab a kettle of water to set on the fire.

"You two go get us something to eat." Mitsuki ordered pointing at the boys. Nodding their heads Daigo and Ranma quickly set out to hunt down some food.

Once everyone had finished their tasks the four sat down around the campfire as Ranma, now male, fidgeted as everyone stared at him. "What?" he finally asked getting unnerved by the stares.

"So…" Mitsuki began as she took a piece of meat off one of the skewers to eat. "About that curse of yours…" Ranma sighed but said nothing as Mitsuki mulled over how to continue her questions. "Is it a full transformation?"

Ranma sighed again as the others paused their meals to stare at him. "Yes, it's a full transformation." He muttered as he set his food down. "When the curse activates I become 100% woman." He explained as the others considered his words. "Meaning, yes I can get pregnant."

Mitsuki's ears perked up slightly as she focused on Ranma. "What happens to the child if you change back to a male?"

"No idea, I've never considered it." Ranma admitted with a shrug. "I'm strictly into women."

"I see…" Mitsuki muttered as she considered his words.

Seeing their captain lost in thought Taki took her own chance to ask her questions. "Ranma…" she began catching his attention. "Are you by chance dating anyone?" she asked causing Mitsuki to look up in alarm. Daigo through all of this remained silent as he watched the girls question the reluctant Ranma.

Ranma turned red in the face as he looked away. "Not really…" he muttered sounding embarrassed. "But I've got a fiancée back home." He stated causing Mitsuki to look away a disappointed expression on her face. Taki on the other hand openly showed her surprise.

"A fiancée?" she muttered softly as she looked away from Ranma. "She must have been real special to you if you've already decided to marry her."

"Not really…" Ranma muttered as he placed his head in his hands. "Our parents decided it for us before we were born." He explained with a tired sigh. "We don't really get along that well."

"I see your parents decided it for you." Mitsuki muttered while nodding her head happily. "That means I still have a chance."

"Hm?" Ranma muttered glancing at her. "Did you say something just now Captain?" he asked causing Mitsuki to stutter out a negative. "Alright…?" Ranma muttered in confusion not used to seeing the normally loud and friendly Captain stuttering out an answer.

Daigo noticed how awkward Mitsuki was acting and decided to voice a question of his own to help calm her down. "So how does this curse affect your view on possible partners?"

Ranma blinked in surprise before considering the question. "Well…I don't think it changed my preferences too much." He explained as he scratched his head. "I've learned to ignore…oddities I guess you could say." He added in causing Mitsuki to nod her head happily.

"I see, I see." Mitsuki muttered with a happy tone.

Taki smiled slightly as well as she moved some hair behind her ear and out of her eyes. "Are you planning to go back to your fiancée after graduation?" she asked hesitantly.

Ranma grimaced at the question. "I…" he paused trying to find the words. "Don't know…" he eventually admitted with a heavy sigh. "We met under bad conditions, and she doesn't trust me. Honestly, I don't know what would've happened if Naruto didn't come by and brought me along with him on his travels."

"By Naruto you mean…" Daigo began recognizing the name.

"The shameless womanizing fox." Ranma finished for him with a wry smile on his face. "Yeah I mean him; I owe him a lot…even if we do argue all the time."

"That's true I saw you two rolling around the entire school once." Taki added in with a giggle.

"Yeah…" Ranma muttered with a tinge of red on his face as Mitsuki and Daigo laughed as well. "Things just seem to end up that way."

"Well that's proof that you two get along." Mitsuki declared with a laugh as she took another bite out of her meal.

"I guess…" Ranma muttered rubbing the back of his head looking off to the side. "Why all the interest all of a sudden?" he asked looking at the two upperclassmen.

"No reason in particular." Ranma tilted his head curiously but didn't pursue the matter as he turned his attention onto his food instead.

Upon seeing his captain so bashful, Daigo smirked as he rested his chin on the back of his hands. "Then…what kind of girl do you like Ranma?" he asked suddenly causing Mitsuki and Ranma to spit out their drinks in surprise while Taki leaned in slightly her interest peaked.

"What the heck kind of question is that?" Ranma shouted as he wiped his mouth on a napkin that had been nearby. "That kind of thing doesn't matter to me."

"Oh?" Daigo asked with a raised eyebrow. "That mean you're fine with any girl?" he asked with a knowing smirk as Mitsuki unconsciously gulped while Taki stared at the pig-tailed martial artist intently.

Ranma rubbed the back of his head as he looked away from the group. "Something like that." He muttered unsurely. "Never really thought about it…"

"Hm…isn't that great Captain?" Daigo asked turning towards Mitsuki who turned red in the face.

"Shut up!" she shouted with a stutter causing Daigo to laugh as Ranma simply tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Ranma's preferences don't matter to me!"

Taki smiled thankfully "Then don't mind me if I make my move." She intoned startling the others as she moved to sit beside Ranma and leaned into him slightly causing the poor boy to stutter in shock.

"Taki what are you doing?" he asked nervously as he looked away from her as she smiled up at him while looping her arms with his. "Come on stop it…" he muttered trying to pull away from her.

"Well I don't like the idea of losing out on my chance just because you have a fiancée back home." Taki admitted causing Ranma and Mitsuki to stiffen in surprise. "So, won't you accept me?" she asked looking at him with a captivating expression.

"Ah…ah…well…um…." Ranma struggled to find the words to respond to her as he looked anywhere but at Taki. By chance he looked at Mitsuki who quickly turned red in the face as she averted her gaze. "Captain?" Ranma questioned curiously.

"Don't mind her she's got a few things to think about." Daigo stated with a wave of his hand.

"How would you know that?" Ranma asked as he focused his attention on Daigo, completely ignoring Taki as she leaned into him.

"We're from the same village." Daigo explained simply as he placed the stick he'd been using to hold the fish on the ground in front of him. "She's almost at the proper age to…"

"DAIGO!" Mitsuki shouted angrily causing the male to cover his mouth. "Oops, I said too much." He muttered with a cheeky smile.

"That aside, let's start training!" Mitsuki shouted pumping her fists into the air. "We'll start by climbing up the waterfall." She gestured at the nearby river where the sounds of crashing water could be heard.

"Right…" Ranma muttered as his face took a deadpan expression. "I suppose that's fine." He muttered as he stood up, breaking free of Taki's grasp. "Well then, let's get started." He muttered as he nodded at the others.

Upon reaching the waterfall Ranma sighed happily as he began stretching his body in preparation for the exercise. "This is so much better, enough worrying about stupid shit like relationships." Ranma muttered causing Taki and Mitsuki to frown.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Daigo muttered as he scratched his head seeing the intense gaze from the two women.

"What makes you say that?" Ranma asked as he turned his attention to Daigo.

"I'm not going to bother with explaining it to you if you're too stupid to notice on your own." Daigo explained causing Ranma to frown in annoyance.

"Whatever" Ranma muttered shrugging it off. "Let's get to work then." He stated as he began climbing up the side of the rock face next to the waterfall.

"So…" Daigo began again as Mitsuki and Taki stayed near the base of the cliff in case something happened. "You have sex yet?" the suddenness of the question caught Ranma off guard as he accidentally put too much pressure in his grip. As a result the rock he had been using to pull himself up crumbled causing Ranma to fall from the rock face.

Luckily for the cursed teen Mitsuki quickly caught him pulling him into her chest to cushion the impact. "You okay?" she asked worriedly as Ranma's face turned red as he realized his position.

Pulling away from her and getting onto his own feet. "I'm fine, thanks." He muttered as he patted himself down. "Why'd you go and do that Daigo-senpai!"

"Eh, I don't know what you're talking about." Daigo muttered looking away innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me." Ranma growled as Mitsuki and Taki giggled. "You distracted me and caused me to fall off!"

"What why would I do that?" Daigo asked in mock offense. "Besides didn't you enjoy the little moment when you got to grope Captain's chest?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Ranma shouted completely red in the face. Mitsuki herself turned red in the face as she began fiddling with the hem of her clothing.

"I don't mind that much…" Mitsuki admitted as she looked away from him causing Ranma to sputter in response.

"What's gotten into you?" Ranma muttered as Taki seemed to be pouting for one reason or another off to the side. "You're a lot more passive than at school."

Daigo chuckled as he butted into the conversation. "She's near home, and there's a few things we'll need to deal with later."

"Shut up Daigo!" Mitsuki yelled as she grabbed him and pile drove him into the ground. "You're always like this, talking about things you shouldn't be!" she shouted as she continued to beat the other third year.

"Should we stop her?" Taki asked tugging on Ranma's sleeve to catch his attention.

"Nah he deserves it." Ranma waved off her concern with ease as he turned to climb up the water fall again. "Just leave them alone for now, I want to finish this exercise."

"Okay…" Taki muttered as she followed him up the cliff side keeping up with the pig-tailed teen with relative ease. Pulling himself over the edge Ranma nodded happily as he looked over the scenery from his position as Taki struggled a little to pull herself up. "Need help?"

"No I should be fine…" Taki began to say as the ground beneath her feet gave way.

Before she could even scream Ranma had moved and grabbed her hand preventing her from falling. "Murphy's law really sucks." Ranma muttered with a laugh as he pulled her up.

Nodding in agreement Taki allowed herself to be lifted up before she shakily sat down on safer ground. "Thank you." She muttered as she felt the adrenalin coursing through her body causing it to shake.

"You two okay up there?" they heard Mitsuki call up to them.

Poking their heads over the edge Ranma answered back. "We're okay, the rock crumbled underneath Taki's feet but I managed to pull her up before she fell."

"Alright good job!" Mitsuki nodded as she slung Daigo's black and blue form over her shoulder before jumping up to meet them. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" she asked as she sat down next to them while dumping Daigo near the river.

"Listen…about before." Ranma began unsure how to approach the subject.

"It's fine, you were in danger and I helped you out, it just happened that your hands landed there." Mitsuki stated cutting him off. "What's done is done." She stated.

"Thanks for not making a big deal out of it Captain." Ranma muttered with a relieved sigh. "The girls back home would always make a real big deal out of things like that."

"Well…it did kind of you know…" her voice trailed off as she looked away her face a little red. "…feel good." She mumbled softly causing Ranma to redden slightly as Taki frowned as she latched onto Ranma's arm.

"That's not fair you gave her special attention but not me!" she pouted as she hugged his arm between her breasts causing him to stiffen even further as he tried to figure out a way out of the situation he found himself in without causing too much trouble.

"Taki can't you see you're troubling him?" Mitsuki admonished her underclassmen. "Didn't he just explain how pushy the girls in his hometown were?"

Taki frowned but loosened her grip on Ranma letting him relax slightly. "I know…but it's not fair that you keep on getting all these good scenes with him!"

"I'm not really trying to make them happen though…" Mitsuki muttered with a nervous glance at Ranma. "They just…kind of…you know…happened."

"I've been meaning to ask this…" Ranma began softly. "What do girls see in me?" he asked causing the two to glance at him in surprise. "I mean…girls I barely know come up to me confessing their love…but…they don't know me…the real me."

Mitsuki and Taki shared a glance before Taki gripped his hand within her own "We see the kind boy willing to go the extra mile for his friends." She explained as Mitsuki nodded in agreement.

"You understand, in your own sort of way." She continued "I feel really at ease around you for some reason." She smiled as she placed her own hand on top of his. "It's because of things like that; girls can open up to you."

Ranma paused for that. "I still don't get it." He eventually admitted. "Things like love…I don't get it at all."

"That's fine, you'll understand some day…when you fall in love yourself." Taki stated as she pulled his hand to her lips leaving a tingling feeling on the back of his hand.

"No one truly understands this odd emotion known as love." Mitsuki admitted as she smiled at him. "That's why it's such a wondrous thing."

"You know...you might as well skip all the in between steps and just go straight to sex if your already at the sappy speech part." Daigo stated in a bored tone causing the two girls to growl as they beat him once more.

"What on earth have I gotten myself into this time?" Ranma asked with a nervous laugh.

* * *

><p>After a few days of training Mitsuki announced that they would be spending the rest of the trip relaxing in the village. "So where will we be staying?" Ranma asked as they began their trek down to the village.<p>

"We'll be staying at the inn my family runs." Mitsuki explained with an embarrassed smile. "I hope everything works out."

"Why wouldn't it work out?" Taki questioned with a curious expression. "Is there something between you and your family?"

"Eh…" Mitsuki muttered with a shrug. "They keep bugging me about getting married." She admitted causing the two underclassmen to stagger back in surprise. "What are you two doing?" she asked looking at them.

"Eh…I was just surprised." Ranma muttered as he recovered his bearing. "My family is the same."

"I see." Mitsuki muttered with a small smile on her face. "Well in any case, let's try to get to the village before night fall." Seeing the others nod in agreement she continued leading them down the mountain path.

When they reached the village it was quickly apparent to Taki and Ranma that Mitsuki was well liked by everyone in town as she received many well wishes as they made their way to the center of the village where her family inn was located. "Wow you live here?" Ranma asked with a whistle once they reached their destination.

The building was fairly large and ornate as a well dressed woman greeted them at the door. "Mitsuki-chan." She muttered as she embraced the captain.

"Hey mom, I'm home." Mitsuki muttered as she returned the hug. Pulling away from her mother she gestured at the others. "These two are new members of the club I'm running at school."

"I'm Saotome Ranma." Ranma stated with a bow.

"I'm Konishi Taki." Taki added in after Ranma spoke with a bow of her own. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"My, it isn't a problem at all." Mitsuki's mother informed them with a smile. "I'm just happy to see my lovely Mitsuki bringing home her partners in life."

"Wait…what?" Ranma muttered glancing at Mitsuki who rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Partner?"

"You aren't?" the woman asked with a tilt of her head.

"I'm the leader of the fighter's club." Mitsuki muttered as she began playing with the hem of her shirt again. "I haven't found partners yet."

"That won't do Mitsuki-chan!" her mother admonished her. "You're almost past the limit!"

"I know mom!" Mitsuki shouted back in annoyance. "I know…" her voice trailed off before she sighed heavily.

"Uh…" Ranma began "Is there a reason your pushing Captain to find a 'partner'?" he asked not quite sure what they meant.

The woman sighed as she turned back to face them. "Well the truth is…" she muttered worriedly. "Our species doesn't have a large window of time for fertilization. We can only give birth between the ages of sixteen and twenty one."

"Huh, kind of like the Yuki-onna." Ranma muttered as he considered the subject. "Wait…are you some sort of dire-wolf relative?"

"Actually no." the inn manager replied as Mitsuki quickly realized where the conversation was going. "We're descendants of Hermphroditus."

"Oh that explains a lot." Ranma muttered as Taki glanced at him in confusion. Seeing the look he elaborated. "Hermphroditus was the androgynous child of Hermes and Aphrodite in Greek mythology. He's said to be a being of two sexes, and his name is the origin of the word hermaphrodite."

"So…basically a race of beings that have both genitalia?" Taki summarized as Mitsuki turned red in the face.

"Basically." Mitsuki's mother agreed with a nod. "In any case thank you for being friends with Mitsuki-chan."

"It's no problem at all, thank you again for letting us stay here." Ranma stated as they followed Mitsuki to their rooms. "You don't have to worry about it Captain." Ranma stated when they entered the room they would be staying in for the remainder of the trip. "Things like that don't bother me."

"I see…" Mitsuki muttered with a thankful smile on her face. "Thank you Ranma."

"So what are we doing for the remainder of the trip?" Taki asked as she set her stuff on the ground.

"Today we'll just rest up and let our bodies recover, next week there's a festival we can go to, other than that you're free to do as you wish." Mitsuki explained simply. "Speaking of which, Ranma you want to go with me?"

"Ah…" Ranma muttered caught off guard by the sudden question. "I guess…?" he muttered unsurely as Taki pouted. "You stole the march on me again."

"Well it should be fine, we'll all go together." Ranma muttered uncaringly as he scratched the top of his head.

"You really have no tact do you?" Daigo asked as he picked his teeth after eating some fruit.

"What did you say?" Ranma shouted turning on Daigo in anger. In response Daigo pointed at the girls who were shaking in anger. "Eh?"

"I ask you out on a date and then you go right ahead and ask another girl to join us…" Mitsuki muttered with a red face. "Are you stupid, or do you really think I'd be okay with that?"

"Eh, that was a date…?" Ranma muttered in confusion as he shakily backed away from Mitsuki who took an ominous step towards him. "I didn't know."

"You…" Mitsuki muttered as she raised her hand. "IDIOT!" Her piece said she swung down and decked Ranma who took the hit without much resistance as stars started swirling in front of his face.

"I told you, you have not tact." Daigo stated as he inspected his nails. "So…who are you going to go to the festival with?" Daigo asked as he glanced down at Ranma's prone form while the girls perked up a little as they paid attention.

Ranma sighed as he sat up and rubbed his head in an annoyed manner. "I don't really see what the festival has anything to do with dates." He muttered before sighing again. "Well it's only fair I go with Captain, since, well you know, she asked me first." Taki began pouting while Mitsuki closed her eyes and happily nodded her head.

"Don't worry Taki I'll go with you." Daigo mentioned as he settled down on one of the futon.

"It's not the same." Taki muttered while looking away with a huff. "Whatever I'll just make him take me out before the festival."

"Ahahaha…." Ranma chuckled weakly "I don't have a say in this do I?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Nope!" Taki stated resolutely causing Ranma to sigh as his head drooped in a mixture of resignation and sadness. "In fact, let's go walk around town now." She stated grabbing Ranma's arm causing him to stiffen in surprise.

"Hey!" Mitsuki began to say only for Daigo to pat her on the shoulder.

"Now, now, you got dibs on him for the festival that's fair enough." He stated with a laugh. "Give the girl a chance."

"Tch…" Mitsuki clicked her tongue as she folded her arms and looked away. "Fine, you get him until the festival."

"Come on…what am I, someone's possession?" Ranma asked looking a little annoyed.

"Of course not, you're just a very special person." Taki explained causing a confused look to cross Ranma's face. "Now let's get going."

"Right…" Ranma muttered as he allowed himself to be led out of the building. "What is there to even do?" he asked as they started walking through the town. "I mean seriously what can we do here?"

Taki grinned as she looped her arms with his. "We'll figure it out soon enough." She stated with a grin on her face as they neared what seemed to be the shopping district. "Like now, doesn't the food from this store smell wonderful?" she asked taking a sniff of the air.

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Ranma muttered in agreement as he took a whiff of the "Isn't this…" he took another sniff to be sure. "Okonomiyaki?" he suddenly felt very unsure about the restaurant. "Uh….maybe we should go somewhere else." He muttered already making to leave the area as quickly as possible.

"Why?" Taki asked as she held him in place with her considerable strength. "It smells really good, so let's grab a bite to eat."

"I really have bad memories of Okonomiyaki stands." Ranma muttered "Like that one time where she force fed me that horrible mixture of stuff." He added in remembering the special sauce he had inadvertently screwed up when he was still a kid with Ukyo. Granted that was mostly his fault, and he actually ate it so he wouldn't have to go through with his promise of marriage if she made a bad sauce… okay maybe he couldn't be too picky about it, but still that stuff left a scar. "Yeah let's go somewhere else." Ranma finally added in after a few seconds of thought.

"Alright…?" Taki muttered as she stared at him on confusion.

"Ran-chan?" a familiar voice shouted in surprise causing Ranma to palm his face. "What are you doing here?" a brown haired girl asked walking out of the okonomiyaki restaurant a large spatula on her back.

"Why did I know she'd be here?" he muttered to himself as he looked away quickly before fixing his expression to regard her. "Ucchan! What a surprise!" he stated with a strained smile causing Taki to narrow her eyes. "I'm on a club summer training trip."

"Club?" she asked as she tilted her head. "Oh yeah, I heard you entered a new school after running off with that Naruto guy." She glanced at Taki and frowned. "Who's this?" she asked looking a little annoyed at the other girl's presence.

"She's a first year like me, we're in the same club." He explained causing her to blink in surprise. "What?" he asked seeing the girl's surprise.

"You haven't said something extremely misleading yet." She muttered in surprise causing tears of sadness to stream down Ranma's face.

"I'm not that bad Ukyo…" Ranma tried to argue as he hung his arms down as Ukyo folded her arms.

"Really?" Ukyo asked unsurely "I faintly recall a lot of moments where you opened that mouth of yours and said something stupid."

Chuckling nervously Ranma rubbed the back of his head "Well…I got better?"

Instead of responding Ukyo turned towards Taki. "How often does he do something completely stupid and ends up causing a lot of misunderstandings?" she asked thumbing over to Ranma who sighed.

"Fairly often" Taki stated with a huff causing Ranma to turn to her in surprise. "You should see how often he ends up getting into arguments with Uzumaki."

"Hey how is that stupid?" Ranma complained as he turned to face Taki fully. "We're just arguing about whatever."

"Arguing with an idiot is a sign of idiocy." Taki stated with a shrug causing Ukyo to giggle as Ranma placed his hand on his head with a sigh.

"Well that doesn't explain how I'm making misunderstandings." Ranma stated as he composed himself. "I'm sure that our arguments are pretty straight forward." He stated as he nodded his head.

"Well there was that one time you claimed that you were always on top." Taki muttered as she scratched her head. "Or that one time where you said that gender doesn't matter for love when he called you a homo."

"Shut up…just…stop." Ranma muttered as he hung his head while Ukyo's giggling got even louder. "Alright so I still make the same mistakes big deal." Ranma groused as he crossed his arms and looked away from the girls.

As he pouted someone carrying a bucket of water happened to trip nearby spilling the contents over Ranma triggering the curse. "I see your luck with water hasn't gotten any better." Ukyo stated as she placed a hand on her hips a smirk adorning her face.

"Ha, ha very funny" Ranma muttered as she wrung out her clothing in order to get the water out. "I swear it isn't this bad at school."

"Maybe because our pipes are made to withstand constant pressure from monsters fighting each other" Taki added in as she sweat dropped. "I mean we never even knew about this curse of yours until the camping trip started."

"Whoa really?" Ukyo muttered in surprise.

"Anyways!" Ranma shouted pulling them both back on track. "What are you even doing here?" she asked gesturing around them. "This isn't a human village you know."

"Oh I know, but I get invited out here every summer to serve okonomiyaki for the festival." The chef responded with a light shrug of her shoulders. "I don't usually come out to it, but I figured this year I would since you weren't in Nerima anymore."

Feeling the sweat drop forming Ranma sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Figures." She muttered under her breath causing Taki and Ukyo to tilt their heads slightly. "Whatever, anyways since we're here we might as well get some food and some hot water so that I can turn back."

Nodding happily Ukyo led them into her restaurant as Taki leaned closer to Ranma. "What exactly is your relationship with this girl?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "She was way too friendly with you." She continued in a threatening tone causing Ranma to laugh nervously.

"Well…." She began rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as they made their way into the restaurant. "She's one of my Fiancées" Taki stumbled slightly causing Ranma to wince as the black haired girl stubbed her toe on the door frame of the entrance. "That looked like it stung." She mentioned casually as Taki clenched her teeth while glaring at the red head, her face as red as Ranma's hair as she tried to keep herself from crying out in pain.

Seeing the spectacle Ukyo sighed with a wry smile on her face as Ranma and Taki eventually made it to the grill where they quickly took up their menus. "So what can I get for you two today?" she asked placing her chin on the back of her palms.

"I'll have the special." Ranma stated almost immediately as she gravitated towards the most popular item on the menu. Taki nodded her head in agreement and ordered the same. Grinning, Ranma struck up a conversation about their classes while Ukyo got to work preparing their meal.

"So how's the new school like?" Ukyo asked as she finished her prep work and began cooking the Okonomiyaki on the grill in front of them. "Heard it's something called Youkai Academy or something like that."

"Yeah, that's the place." Taki stated as Ranma nodded in agreement. "It's a pretty good school all things considered."

"Well, we actually learn things unlike Furinkan." Ranma added in with a slight bit of loathing as she mentioned the Nerima high school. "Still filled with lunatics though." She continued causing Taki to giggle slightly.

"That might be an understatement." She commented causing Ukyo to glance at her curiously. "You could say our school is filled with…colorful characters."

"In more ways than one." Ranma muttered under her breath.

"Before I forget." Ukyo muttered as she handed Ranma a tea kettle of hot water. Nodding thankfully Ranma quickly poured the contents over his head and sighed gratefully as the curse reverted.

"Much better." He stated as he wrung out his hair and clothing as he kept an eye on the food being cooked in front of him. "Going back to school though…" he began as he readjusted himself in his chair. "Honestly it's a lot better than Furinkan was."

"I can see that, you're not actively trying to avoid going." Ukyo remarked causing Ranma to blush slightly as he recalled how many times he skipped school before he left with Naruto. "So, why's it called Youkai Academy?"

"Eh…" Ranma muttered as he scratched his head thoughtfully. "It's kind of like this town." He offered simply. Blinking a few times in surprise Ukyo quickly caught on as her eyes widened. "You mean a school for the supernatural?" she asked in wonder.

"You don't seem surprised." Taki noted as she sniffed the air as the food neared completion.

"Honey, you learn real quickly to accept everything when you're friends with Ran-chan." Ukyo declared causing Ranma to frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he muttered sourly as he crossed his arms.

"Ran-chan…you've gotten into fights with 300 year old midgets who could toss a 3 ton tractor at you, an immortal phoenix, a dragon prince, a demon cat, the Yamato no Orochi, various ghosts and spirits, you turn into a woman with cold water, your dad turns into a panda with cold water, you have a Chinese Amazon chasing you around for marriage because you beat her in a fight, the closest thing you have to a male childhood friend can get lost in a room with one door and has a thing about sending you to hell."

Taki blinked in blatant surprise before turning towards Ranma who had the decency to look sheepish. "She's not joking?" she asked seeing his behavior. When Ranma shook his head she rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Just what do you get yourself into all the time?" she muttered with a sigh.

"Welcome to the club honey." Ukyo stated simply as she set their food in front of them.

* * *

><p>After they finished their meal they paid Ukyo and headed out to explore the town some more "Well that was interesting." Taki muttered as she stretched causing her clothing to strain against her chest. Ranma used to such sights merely averted his eyes before replying.<p>

"Yeah, I suppose it wasn't too bad to see her again." He admitted with a shrug. "She's generally not that crazy unlike the others." He stated with another shrug.

"How crazy is 'crazy'?" Taki asked as she glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Cause I've seen the stuff you get into."

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing." He stated calmly as they neared the town square. "In any case what do you want to do?" he asked gesturing around.

"How about we find a dark alley and have some kinky fun?" Taki asked with a straight face causing Ranma to stare at her blankly. "I was joking of course." She stated after an awkward moment of silence.

"I hope you were." Ranma muttered unsurely as he took a half step away from her. She suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the park "Ah, hey quit pulling!" he whined as he struggled to find his footing as she dragged him along as she tried to find something to do.

In the end they just had fun looking around town taking a few photos to remember the time with. After thoroughly enjoying their time they made their way back to the inn. "Well that was fun." Ranma muttered as they neared the inn.

Taki nodded happily as she held his hand. She had finally gotten him used to holding hands with her where he no longer reflexively pulled away from her when she grabbed his hand like this. "Progress!" she whispered joyfully catching his attention.

"You say something?" he asked causing her to smile at him as she shook her head. "Well… okay…" he mumbled unsurely. "I thought for sure she said something…" he muttered under his breath as he looked away.

The rest of the week past much the same way as Mitsuki impatiently waited for the festival to arrive where she would finally get to spend alone time with Ranma while Taki and occasionally Ukyo would go out around town with him. "Finally it's my turn." She muttered when the day of the festival finally arrived.

"Captain?" Ranma called out as he knocked on the door of her room. "Are you ready?" he asked as she slapped herself slightly in order to wake herself up.

"I'll be right out." She called back as she made sure her Yukata was on correctly. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and smiled at him causing him to pause as he took in her form. Her Yukata was a decorative piece consisting of a black base as sakura petals danced along it. Her hair was done up in a traditional bun as her red obi contrasted nicely with the dark color scheme of her outfit drawing attention to her natural curves.

"You look really nice." Ranma noted as he checked himself over. He was in a Yukata of his own, only his was plainer and gender neutral. It was a navy blue with no decorations with a plain blue Obi keeping it in place.

"You don't look bad either." She noted as she licked her lips.

"You just licked your lips…" Ranma muttered warily as he narrowed his eyes.

"No I didn't, you're just imagining things." Mitsuki waved it off as she quickly looped her arms with his as she began leading him out of the inn and towards the festival.

"I'm not going to sleep with you if I can help it." Ranma stated simply.

"I wouldn't say that so quickly." Mitsuki smiled wolfishly at him as she pulled his arm closer to her bosom letting him get a good feel. "Besides worry about that kind of thing later, for now let's just have fun!"

When they arrived at the festival grounds Mitsuki quickly dragged Ranma to the game section where the two quickly began playing all of the festival games. The first victim of their rampage was the shooting gallery where their exceptional hand eye coordination quickly netted them the largest prize in the booth. Next they played the ring toss game where Ranma's understanding of the game and how to precisely throw the rings earned them another grand prize. Within fifteen minutes the booth runners quickly banned them from any more of the games. Unfortunately for them Ranma and Mitsuki had managed to win most of the major prizes within that time span as they now carried 5 large stuffed animals which Mitsuki just adored.

"Thank you Ranma." She stated as they took a quick break to readjust how they could carry everything. "I've always loved those games." She admitted causing Ranma to laugh as he admitted the same.

"We should grab something to eat before the fireworks start." He stated thoughtfully as he checked the time. "Are there any stalls in particular you want to get food from?" he asked looking at her as he offered her his arm once more.

"Well I've always wanted to try the okonomiyaki." She admitted causing Ranma to sigh heavily. "What?" she asked curiously "You don't like Okonomiyaki?"

"That's not it." Ranma muttered as he rubbed his face a little bit. "It's just…well I know the chef." He muttered letting the information sink in.

"Oh…OH!" Mitsuki muttered as she realized what he was saying. "I get it, you had a thing with the chef before eh?" she asked with a firm nod of her head.

"Eh…something like that." Ranma muttered unwilling to elaborate on the issue.

"Well that's fine it's not like she's still interested in you is it?" Mitsuki asked as she began dragging him towards the Okonomiyaki stand.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He muttered weakly as he tried to stop her by planting his feet only for her strength to win out as his feet began forming trenches in the ground as she ploughed forward regardless.

Reaching the stand Mitsuki quickly ordered a lovers' special. "Coming right up honey!" Ukyo called out without looking up from her work. Finishing their order she looked up to hand it to them. "Oh, Ran-chan you're here!" she called out in surprise. "Seeing Mitsuki she narrowed her eyes. "Who's this, I thought you were with that Taki girl."

"This is Captain Mitsuki." Ranma introduced the two of them. "Captain, this is Ukyo, one of my fiancée." He muttered causing Mitsuki's eyes to widen in surprise.

Grinning Ukyo winked "I'm the cute one." She laughed as Ranma grumbled a bit about bringing up what he had said almost a year and a half ago. "So you're the one who's looking to make Ranma theirs in the new school eh?" she asked with an appraising eye.

Suddenly very self conscious Mitsuki looked away as she began playing with the edge of her obi. "Ah well…" she murmured nervously as Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"Are you actually scared?" he asked bluntly causing Ukyo to snicker while Mitsuki quickly denied the accusation as she forcefully pulled him to her chest.

"Of course not!" she declared hotly. "I plan to make you my mate; I'm not scared of some former fiancée!"

"Cut the bravado." Ukyo stated simply as she waved the spatula in her hand idly. "Your shaking hands are totally giving you away honey." She added in as Mitsuki forcefully stilled her hands. "And what do you mean by former?" Ukyo asked in a dangerously low voice as her face darkened.

Ranma saw where things were heading and quickly cut it off by grabbing Mitsuki's hand and ran off before she could get into a fight with Ukyo. "Ah hey Ranma put me down!" she screamed as Ranma swiftly made his way through the crowd before stopping on the other side of the festival. "What was that for?" Mitsuki shouted once he finally set her down.

"Things tend to explode when girls argue about me." Ranma stated simply as he folded his arms. "I tend to get caught in the explosions."

"Right I'm sorry." She muttered as she forced herself to calm down. "I got carried away." She admitted as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ah look…!" suddenly a bucket of cold water landed on Ranma's head turning him into a she.

"I hate Murphy so much right now." Ranma muttered angrily as she removed the bucket from her head. With a sigh she gestured towards the Inn. "Let's head back; I'm not walking around the festival in a wet Yukata like this." She muttered gesturing at her soaked outfit. Suddenly Mitsuki pulled Ranma to her side and placed her hand on Ranma's hip "Captain?" Ranma managed to stutter after her surprise subsided.

"Others are staring at you." Mitsuki muttered in annoyance. "I don't like it." She admitted as she sent glares at the few people staring at Ranma's wet form. "Eyes to yourself buddy she's with me!" she shouted at a few of the others still staring.

"Even if you do all this, I'm not letting you stick that thing between your legs anywhere near me." Ranma stated bluntly as Mitsuki's face reddened in embarrassment.

"That's not why I'm doing this!" Mitsuki shouted at Ranma as the two began making their way to the Inn. "I just don't like other people staring at you."

"Well…you say that…" Ranma began as a tick mark began forming on her head. "But your hand says otherwise." Finally fed up with it Ranma pinched the back of Mitsuki's hand which had been wandering towards Ranma's rear end. "And don't think I haven't noticed that thing getting a little stiffer."

"Urk…" Mitsuki made an odd sound as Ranma pointed out the tell tale signs of Mitsuki's arousal. "Well ah…" she stumbled a bit over her words.

"It's fine, I don't really care, I'm just letting you know you're not getting any so stop trying to nudge me towards that end." Ranma stated simply as they neared the Inn. "The bath here doesn't have gender differentiation does it?" he asked since he hadn't really noticed it before.

"No, since everyone here is a hermaphrodite there's no real point to a men's side or a women's side." Mitsuki admitted as she rubbed the back of her head.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders as she pulled away form Mitsuki. "Well that's fine I don't mind, I'll be taking a bath then." She stated as she disappeared down one of the halls.

"What am I doing?" Mitsuki muttered to herself once she was alone. Rubbing the back of her neck she sighed as she looked around. "I think I'm trying way too hard." She muttered softly as she headed off to get changed for a bath as well.

Entering the bath Mitsuki found Ranma, now male, sitting in the spring while watching the sky as the firework show began. Quickly washing herself down she got into the bath with him and sat at his side. "Finally going to stop trying to be someone you're not?" he asked as he looped his arm over her shoulder letting her get closer to him.

"So you noticed?" she asked leaning into him as she wrapped an arm around his back in a one armed hug as her chest brushed against his causing her to shiver.

"I've dealt with a lot of girls in the past, I think I can tell when someone's trying to be someone they're not." He stated simply as they watched the show.

"Hey Ranma?" she asked as the show continued. "Can we ever be something more?" she asked causing him to spare her a glance.

"I don't know." He admitted honestly. "I never really thought about it." He looked back at the sky as the finale began. "Don't really want to either." He muttered softly as he felt a soft peck on his cheek. "Now you're just making things harder." Despite himself he smiled softly as they sat in silence.

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Yay ambiguous ending! WOOHOO!

Anyways I'm finally done with this chapter! It only took me a super long time and my internet getting cut off for me to do it! I'm planning to make each of the three summer vacation trips a single chapter each. The next one will probably be Naruto's as he helps out Keito who is giving birth to his children. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to make that one, but never fear it will be more than 2000 words that much I'm sure.

Now if there are any inconsistencies in this chapter my response is "It's Ranma everything is an inconsistency!" hahaha anyways… I'm not really sure how I want to portray Naruto, Tsukune, and Ranma, outside of their interactions with each other I mean. I seem to have trouble keeping that part consistent.

In any case if you have questions feel free to ask them I will try to answer them if I don't think the answers would be spoilers.

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 60 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 140 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 20 (+10 saw through a false personality) Friend: 70 (+10 helped sort out a problem)

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 230 Academic: 60 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 294 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 97

Tsukune

**Strength:** 100 Endurance: 45 Power: 15 Speed: 40

**Intelligence:** 190 Academic: 70 Tactics: 90 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60


	10. Summer Vacation with Naruto

Alright thanks for waiting everyone I hope you all like this chapter.

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 60 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 140 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 20 Friend: 70

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 230 Academic: 60 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 294 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 97

Tsukune

**Strength:** 100 Endurance: 45 Power: 15 Speed: 40

**Intelligence:** 190 Academic: 70 Tactics: 90 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

* * *

><p><span>Summer Vacation with Naruto<span>

Naruto hummed lightly as he waited at the agreed upon spot for Keito. "I wonder where we're going." He mused aloud as he checked his watch to make sure he wasn't absurdly early or something.

"We're going into a secluded forest separated from the rest of the world. Officially it doesn't have a name but we call it the Dark Forest." Keito explained as she walked up to him a noticeable bulge in her stomach.

"I'll be honest; it's sort of weird seeing a girl look that far into pregnancy barely two weeks into it." Naruto stated without batting an eye.

"Get used to it; most monsters don't carry as long as humans do." Keito stated as she began walking off into the forest. "Come on, I don't have all day!" She shouted back when he didn't immediately follow after her.

Jogging over Naruto looked at her a little more closely. "Does pregnancy hinder your movement at all?" he inquired causing her to look at him oddly.

"Of course it does, are you stupid?" she asked before jabbing him in the arm with her fist.

"Sorry, I was wondering since I've never seen monsters before." Naruto apologized while rubbing his arm. Keito clicked her tongue in annoyance as she continued to lead him through the forest which was slowly getting denser the longer they walked. "So does your species give live birth or are you more like a spider and lay eggs?" he asked after a moment's silence.

Keito sighed irritably as she palmed her forehead. "We give live births you idiot, since we're mammals we give live births." She raised her shirt and showed him her belly button. "See? If we weren't we would've have this."

"I guess you're right." Naruto conceded with a shrug as he made sure to keep up with her. Reaching out he grabbed the claw of some beast before snapping its neck. "I guess these are some of the things that'll try to eat you?" he asked looking at the body of some oddly colored lizard.

"Yes, a basilisk, while not sentient they're dangerous enough for us to tread carefully." Keito explained looking down at the body with disdain. "Despite the ease, with which you dispatched this one, be careful Namikaze, they're extremely poisonous; every bit of their body's fluid is acidic."

"Of course it is." Naruto moaned as he took out his hidden weapons and stored them away within their seals. "Well…there goes the easy ways to handle them." He muttered rubbing his head in annoyance. Snapping his hand out him snapped the neck of another basilisk. "Do they hunt your people often?"

"The pregnant ones are easy prey if they're not protected." Keito explained taking a couple of steps closer to Naruto. "So, I'll be relying on you for this to work."

"Right, leave it to me." Naruto stated as he stretched his senses out to be better prepared. "Well I'm assuming it'll be a little bit before we get to our destination."

"You're right, though how'd you figure that?" Keito asked as she began walking again as she stared at the father of her children.

"Nothing's ever easy for me." Naruto explained with a deadpan expression. "I've just come to expect the most annoying answer to be the right one now." He explained as he placed his hands behind his head.

Keito felt a sweat drop forming as she stared at the blonde beside her. "You're an idiot aren't you?" she asked with slightly disbelieving eyes. "I mean a really big one."

"What's that supposed to mean…" Naruto grumbled as he looked at her with annoyance. "I just call it as I see it." He stated rather forcefully before clicking his tongue. "By the way, what else lives in this forest? Cause I keep getting the feeling of being watched."

"Well, there are various human world creatures, though they bear very little threat to anything in this forest." Keito explained as she tapped her finger counting as she mentioned each one. "There are also dryads, though they usually don't come out around others. There are other monster species, but in this particular part of the forest mostly us and the basilisks."

"When you say Dryads…do you mean those?" he asked pointing out some plant like girls who were hiding behind various trees to observe them.

"Yes…" Keito responded somewhat baffled by their appearance. "Why would they so openly show themselves?"

"It's probably because of me." Naruto suggested "I'm far more in tune with nature than others." He explained getting a nod of understanding from the spider woman beside him. "They're not dangerous right?"

"No, they're perfectly harmless, at least…by nature." Keito affirmed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Threaten the tree they're connected to and they tend to get pretty violent."

"Understandable." Naruto conceded with a shrug of his own. "So, forgive me for asking, but how many kids are typical for a pregnancy?"

"On average, one or two." Keito explained "Our way of populating is procreation often, not large numbers of kids at a time." She smirked back at him. "Were you expecting anything else?" she asked looking at him smugly.

"No, I suppose not." Naruto muttered as the number of cobwebs became increasingly large. "I take it this is it?" he asked looking around.

"Yes, we'll be reaching the village shortly, we've already been noticed." She stated as Naruto noticed several eyes following them.

"They won't pose a threat will they?" Naruto asked as his hands subtly shifted so as to pull a weapon out should he need it.

"No, they're being cautious." Keito stated placing a hand on his arm. "We'll be greeted once we reach my own home." Accepting her answer Naruto relaxed his arm and followed behind her all the while the other members of the spider village looked on in interest.

As they walked Naruto noticed that all of the houses were built into the trees as more and more residents began appearing at the windows and doorways to watch them. "So, you have your own place here?" he asked looking around making sure to stay within a meter of her.

"Yes, I built it myself when I left my mother." She stated sounding proud. "She praised it as one of the best built homes she's seen."

"So even if the child moves out they don't totally cut connections with their children?" Naruto asked catching the details of her words.

"Yeah, because we grow up faster than other monster species we have to learn independence earlier." Keito stated as they arrived at a very ornate looking home. "This is it, my home." She declared as she began climbing the tree.

Nodding his head Naruto followed after her with a light jump he was at the door of the house ready to pull her up and open the door. Nodding in appreciation Keito took his hand as she allowed herself to be lifted the rest of the way up. "Leave the little things to me, go prepare yourself." He suggested as he followed her into the house. Moving with purpose Naruto quickly took stock of the edibles within the house finding very little in the process. Creating numerous clones he sent them out to collect food and water while he made sure to inspect the house to make sure it was safe. All the while he kept an eye on Keito as she went about setting up a bed for herself in preparation for the task to come.

"Keito dear are you all settled in?" a motherly voice questioned from outside the door. Naruto glanced at the door before glancing at Keito who nodded her head. Stepping into view of the door Keito waited for Naruto to open the door for her. "Keito darling your home early!" an older looking version of Keito happily cried out when the door opened.

"Mother you got here so quickly!" Keito muttered in some shock. "I didn't think you'd come by until later."

"Dear, I'm not that old." Her mother declared looking at her seriously. Feeling chastised Keito blushed and looked away. "That being said, what brought this about?" she asked looking between the two. "Oh I get it…" she muttered giving off a soft "fu fu fu"

Naruto seeing his chance decided to introduce himself. "Hello I'm Naruto, a pleasure to meet you." He bowed his head politely getting a giggle from Keito's mother.

"My, you're a polite one aren't you?" she questioned placing a hand on her cheek. "My name is Kuroko likewise it's a pleasure to meet you." She looked at her daughter once more. "Are you perhaps the reason Keito decided to come home early?"

"Err…I suppose that could be the interpretation." Naruto conceded while rubbing the back of his head.

Keito grumbled under her breath. "Just take responsibility you idiot, and just say you knocked me up already!" she shouted slapping him over the head.

"Ow…" Naruto whined as Keito's mother giggled. "Well, that's putting it bluntly." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "But, yes, that's basically what happened." He admitted with another bow.

"So, you're the one who's made me a grandmother then?" Kuroko asked placing a hand on her cheek.

"Err…that's not a problem…is it?" Naruto asked suddenly very nervous as he took three measured steps away from her.

"No it's fine." She declared causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. "I was hoping she would hurry up and give me grandchildren."

"Mom!" Keito shouted in mortification. "Quit embarrassing me!" she shouted turning red in the face. "I don't want to hear about your desire for grandkids!" with that she ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh my, she's still so sensitive about that." Kuroko muttered as she looked worriedly at the door her daughter disappeared into. "Well don't mind it too much; we can be pretty emotional during the pregnancy." She stated before bowing her head. "In any case, please look after my daughter during the pregnancy."

"Right, I'll do that." Naruto assured her as she took her leave. "Keito are you okay in there?" he called out knocking on the door. "Your mother left already."

Slowly the door opened as Keito took a peak outside. "Sorry about that, I'm sure she mentioned it, but we really do get highly emotional during this phase."

"Don't worry, I understand." Naruto explained as he ran a hand through her hair. "I've had to help a woman going through pregnancy before." He explained with a smile. "And that was a human, so it was nine full months of mood swings, weird cravings and abuse."

Snorting at the thought Keito rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt it was something you couldn't handle." She muttered as she opened the door letting him in. "There's no way a frail human could cause you any sort of pain.

"Oh, she wasn't normal." Naruto explained with a grimace. "Turned out she was some sort of special kind of Miko priestess." He explained with a shrug. "Her faith granted her immense physical strength." He shuddered. "She actually crushed my hand during one of her mood swings."

Keito giggled at the image "You reap what you sow." She joked whilst covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Why couldn't you be more like this at school?" Naruto asked as he took a seat beside her. "You'd be a lot more popular."

"There isn't room for softness in the public safety commission." Keito declared with sharp eyes. "In order to keep the peace an iron grip is needed to keep the normally unruly monsters in check."

"But…extortion?" Naruto questioned with a puzzled look on his face. "That doesn't really make sense to me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think that's a very effective way of handling things."

"Like what?" she asked with a glare as she settled into her bed. "And shouldn't you be preparing our food?" she asked angrily.

"One, I'm doing that already, and two you could actually be a police force, you know proper investigations and dealing out proper punishments for convicted crimes." Naruto explained as one of his clones entered to inform them that the food was all stored way for later consumption. "Also, instead of extorting the various clubs you could provide support for them instead can you imagine what would happen if your group had good press?" he asked.

"No…" Keito admitted. "What good would that do us?"

"You have more people running to join you; my experience says that if a militant group is loved by the people around them they're never short on new recruits." Naruto explained simply while placing a hand on Keito's shoulder.

"I suppose, but that only makes them seem soft." Keito countered ignoring the hand on her shoulder. "If a group seems weak then there will be a large number of those who think themselves above the rules." She declared looking at him with serious eyes.

"Make an example of them." Naruto stated with a shrug. "Kind to one's allies while ruthless to your enemies; it's a very efficient method of operation." He stated before rising to his feet. "In any case I'll go cook the meet my clones have caught." Leaving Keito to consider his words he left the room and began working in the kitchen. As he cooked dinner for Keito Naruto happened to look out the window only to sweat drop as many Spider folk could be seen peering into the house with wide eyes and drool escaping their mouths. Looking to Keito's room another sweat drop formed as the girl looked just as entranced as the others. "Err…." he began looking around. "There's enough for everyone if you all want some." It was almost comical how everyone nodded their heads in sync.

Shaking his head Naruto went back to cooking grabbing some of the unused meat in order to make enough for everyone. Once he was done he first handed a plate to Keito who began eating as if she hadn't had food in a week. Shaking his head in amusement Naruto quickly served everyone waiting outside their windows all of whom began eating ravenously "Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Keito asked between mouthfuls as she managed to take the time to look up at him.

"Ah, I picked it up during my travels I helped out this chef and he taught me how to cook in return." Naruto explained as he fixed himself a plate before digging in at a far more sedate pace. "By the way, there's no more left." He informed everyone since he could tell they'd want seconds. "I'll have to go hunting again tomorrow."

There was a collective moan of discontent as those who finished their meal came in and placed their dirty dishes on the counter before thanking him and leaving for wherever they needed to be.

"Well…that was odd." Naruto mentioned once it was just him and Keito again. "I didn't think everyone would be crowding around for food."

"Even though we're spider types our senses aren't like that of a normal spider." Keito informed him as she placed her empty plate down with the rest. "Our sense of smell is as strong as a wolf's while our sense of taste is humanlike." She explained. "Traditionally our people are hunters as well, but none of us have been known to cook quite as well as you."

"I see…" Naruto muttered looking at the dirty dishes with some amusement. Creating a clone he had it begin cleaning. "Well in any case I'm glad that you all liked the food." He smiled at her causing her to blush slightly.

"Whatever." Keito muttered heading back into her room. "Why don't you prepare the bath or something?" she called out from behind her door. Naruto chuckled but said nothing as he made his way into the bathroom in order to prep the bath.

"Well, I suppose the hard part is coming soon." Naruto mused as he drew the bath and properly heated it up. "Keito, the bath is ready!" he called out as he made his way to her bedroom.

"Coming." She called out as she opened the door revealing her to be in nothing but a towel. "Well don't keep staring at me, come on help me out here."

"Right, right." Naruto muttered shaking his head as he followed after her. Grabbing the wash cloth and some toiletries Naruto began lathering her up as he took care to wash her back. "Does washing up in human form have the same effect as washing up in true form?"

"Yeah, it does, so some monsters actually prefer bathing in their human forms since it cleans their whole body in less time than if they were in their true forms." Keito explained while she closed her eyes feeling Naruto beginning to wash her hair. "You're surprisingly gentle." She noted as she felt him slowly washing her body.

"I've had to care for others before, so this isn't new to me." Naruto explained with a smile. "I'm surprised your skin is as smooth as it is." He noted as he poured some water over her head rinsing off the soap.

"A trait of our people." She stated with some smugness

"Is the fast signs of pregnancy also a trait of your people?" Naruto asked jokingly seeing the slight bulge of her stomach. Blushing Keito looked down as Naruto finished washing off her back. "Alright shall I wash your front for you, or do you want to do that yourself?"

"I can do that myself!" she shouted somewhat hurriedly as she grabbed the soap and wash cloth and began washing herself. Chuckling, Naruto began messaging her shoulders making sure not to distract her he worked out some minor stress from her body.

"Alright I'm done." She declared as she poured some water over her chest. "Help me into the bath tub." She ordered as she got to her feet. With a small smile Naruto placed a hand on her elbow as he made sure nothing happened while she stepped over the edge of the tub in order to get into the bath. Seeing her relax one in the water Naruto sat beside the tub as he once again began messaging her sore muscles. "Oh that's nice." She moaned as she felt the tension leave her body. After a while they decided to get out as Naruto helped her out of the tub while she dried herself off with an extra towel. Pulling Naruto with her she entered her room and settled into her bed. "Just stay with me for now." She ordered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto smiled softly as he moved some hair off her face. "So this is what she meant by danger?" he asked softly as he heard the tell tale signs of a basilisk skulking nearby. Creating ten clones he gave a simple order. "Deal with it."

The rest of the month was much the same as Keito got progressively moodier as the date of birth drew closer. At the same time the basilisk attacks also grew in intensity as the entire community banded together to deal with the almost nerve wracking number of attackers. Near the end of the month Keito's stomach looked ready to burst as she went into labor. Luckily the local midwife suspected the timing and was already with them looking over Keito's shaking form. "Keito, just breathe like I told you." She urged the panting girl.

Nodding her head Keito adjusted her breathing accordingly as she gripped Naruto's hand within her own. "You bastard I'll kill you after this!" she shouted squeezing as hard as she could.

Wincing slightly Naruto paid it no mind as he smiled at her "Come on Keito you can do it!" he encouraged as he wiped the sweat off her brow with a towel. "You can push through this!"

"I…will…MURDER YOU!" Keito screamed as another shockwave of pain hit her. "You will regret ever touching me!" she promised with fire in her eyes.

Naruto chuckled nervously "Um…mercy?" he muttered as the midwife giggled behind them as she made sure everything was okay.

"You're almost there Keito, one more push!" the midwife shouted as the child drew closer. "Push baby!" she cried as Keito groaned with the effort. "It's a girl!" came the jubilant cry of the midwife as everything seemed to settle down.

"Let me see her." Keito muttered as the midwife lovingly wiped the baby down as she took her first breaths. "She's beautiful."

"I can see the resemblance." Naruto noted with a smile as he watched Keito caress the newborn to her chest.

"But she has your eyes." Keito countered seeing the child's bright blue eyes.

"What will be her name?" Naruto asked as his hand began healing after it had been crushed within Keito's grasp.

"Hm…" Keito muttered with a smile on her face. "I think I'll call her Yukiko. Since the likelihood of us ever having a child should have been zero." She stated smiling at the blonde. To Naruto her smile looked genuine in comparison to her normal arrogant smirk. "Don't get lazy now; you still have work to do for the next month!"

"Wait…it only takes a month?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"No you idiot it takes a month for me to recover enough to protect my own kid!" Keito shouted at him with a vein bulging on her forehead. "I won't allow you to skip more school than what's necessary!"

Chuckling Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "I get it, I get it." He muttered with some dissatisfaction. "Are you sure you'll be in fighting shape in a month?" he asked "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to the two of you because I went back to school."

Keito rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine by then, the basilisks stop getting over aggressive after the month is over. They can sense when we're at our peak, it's no longer worth the effort for them."

"That doesn't make much sense if you ask me." Naruto pointed out with some hesitance.

"Oh shut up it's the truth!" Keito shouted kicking him in the shin even though it didn't do much as Yukiko began crying because of the sudden movement. "Hush little Yukiko." Keito cooed instantly softening as she turned her attention onto her daughter.

Bowing the midwife excused herself as Naruto left the room to get more food ready for Keito seeing as she seemed rather spent. "Thank you for your hard work." He called out after the midwife who waved at him as she climbed down the tree.

Finishing preparations Naruto created a couple of clones in order to watch the house from outside as he placed the freshly prepared food on a tray before carrying it into Keito's room. The first sight that greeted him was Keito breast feeding their daughter. "Oh? Should I wait outside?" he asked raising a brow.

"No it's fine bring it here." Keito urged as she made sure to keep Yukiko steady in her arms. "I'll eat after she finishes."

"Right, I'll set it here." He informed her as he placed the tray on the bedside table before taking a seat beside her. "How are you feeling?" he asked placing a hand on her arm.

"I'm a little tired, but I don't feel moody nor do I have that weird craving for bacon and mint chocolate chip ice cream." She giggled as Naruto twitched a little.

"To be fair that was extremely hard to get out here." He informed her as he crossed his arms.

Keito shrugged her shoulders "That's not my problem." She declared causing Naruto to sigh. "Alright, I think she's done." Keito muttered as she pulled Yukiko away revealing the girl to be asleep. "Please hold her while I eat."

Naruto gently took the baby into his arms as Keito pulled the tray onto her lap and sedately began eating. Humming softly Naruto gently swayed in his chair as Keito ate her food.

"You…have you done this before?" Keito asked seeing how well Naruto was handling Yukiko. "You don't look like what I expected out of a first time father."

"Eh, first time the kid is mine, but I've helped friends look after their kids before." Naruto admitted with a shrug. "I guess I developed a sense for it."

"Wait…how old are your friends?" Keito asked unable to imagine anyone as young as Naruto could be parents. "Were they upperclassmen of yours or something?" she asked confusing evident on her face.

"No they were my age." Naruto explained with a smirk on her face. "Though that begs the question…just how old am I?" he asked teasingly as suddenly his hair turned white and his body quickly aged before her eyes. "Perhaps I am an old man…" and just as quickly he became a young woman. "Or maybe I'm a young woman?" he asked suggestively. Then as if nothing had happened he was back to normal. "Or maybe this was my true form all along?"

Keito growled "If you weren't holding our daughter, I'd beat you senseless right now." She declared while glaring at him. "Come on hand her here." She ordered as she opened her arms. "You have things to do."

Sighing Naruto did as told and handed the young baby to her mother. "Well then, I have some over grown lizards to deal with." He stated walking out of the room after creating a clone to watch over them just in case. "Let's get this over with quickly." He muttered as he saw numerous basilisks scurrying towards their home. "What makes you attack us so brazenly?" he wondered aloud as he pulled out large club like weapon and crushed the skull of one of the basilisks. "Surely for beasts such as you should know that this one is unreachable for the likes of you."

Unresponsive the basilisks continued their charge trying to snap at his neck or get into the house. Sighing Naruto rested his weapon on his shoulder. "This has actually gotten boring." He muttered as he went to work.

Thus a month passed and Yukiko grew quickly like Keito had told him she would. "Daddy look what mommy taught me to do!" Yukiko shouted jumping onto Naruto's back. "I can make my webs into nets now!" she shouted showing him her own net. "See?" she shouted happily as Naruto smiled before he pulled her off his back and into his arms.

"You sure can baby girl." He agreed while nosing her causing the child to giggle. "But you know what day it is." He told her causing her to frown.

"But I don't want you to go!" she whined hugging him tightly. "You still haven't taught me how to use those javelins!"

"Come no Yukiko." Keito called out joining the two near the entrance. "You've already learned trap setting from him. No need to be greedy for more things to learn from your father. Besides you need to start learning how to fend for yourself I can't baby you forever."

"I know that!" Yukiko shouted childishly "That's why I wanted daddy to teach me! You taught me so much about my webs and how to hunt, but Daddy's stuff can make them even more effective!"

"She's bright." Naruto grinned. "She'll be a great hunter." He grabbed his pack and made sure everything was there. "Well if you really want to learn from me, you'll just have to find me when Keito lets you out on your own." He ruffled her hair causing her to pout.

Keito smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "That should hold you over long enough to get back to school." She stated knowingly. "I won't be returning to school, I've already finished all the necessary classes for graduation, so it may be a while before we meet again."

Naruto hummed in thought. "I'm sure something will come up eventually." He informed her with a smile. "Well in any case, I'll leave you a little something." He pulled out a tri-pronged kunai and handed it to her. "Consider it…a calling card of mine."

Keito seemed to understand the meaning behind his words as she smiled and placed it on the shelf. "I'll keep that in mind." She informed him as he began making his way towards the door.

"Bye, bye daddy!" Yukiko shouted jumping around excitedly. "I'll come find you when I can!" waving back at her Naruto disappeared into the trees leaving the two behind him a smile on all three of their faces.

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Well it was a little fun chapter to write, nothing too special in it. Next chapter will be Tsukune and the newspaper club, I have a few things in mind but we'll see how I decide to deal with that later.

Ranma

**Strength:** 210 Endurance: 60 Power: 70 Speed: 80

**Intelligence:** 205 Academic: 50 Tactics: 80 Ability: 75

**Charm:** 140 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 20 Friend: 70

Naruto

**Strength:** 215 Endurance: 75 Power: 80 Speed: 60

**Intelligence:** 230 Academic: 60 Tactics: 80 Ability: 90

**Charm:** 295 Attractiveness: 100 Flirt: 97 Friend: 98 (Great father +1)

Tsukune

**Strength:** 100 Endurance: 45 Power: 15 Speed: 40

**Intelligence:** 190 Academic: 70 Tactics: 90 Ability: 30

**Charm:** 120 Attractiveness: 50 Flirt: 10 Friend: 60

Yukiko = rare child


End file.
